The Lyoko Saga
by XANA 3.0
Summary: A darker reimagining of Code Lyoko. JxA, Uxy. Three more books coming: The Tentacled Menace, The Fallen Warrior, and The Madman's Sacrifice. If you read, please review!


**The Lyoko Warriors: volume 01**

**The warrior Begins**

**Based upon the amazing show code Lyoko by antefilms**

**There is a world that is virtual and different. It can be so cold, Makes us stand up for what's right. **

**-Code Lyoko theme song**

**000: I, xana**

_**XANA**_

**My father had betrayed me. He had created me to protect against his enemies. I was willing to do that. I would destroy every human who could be a threat to us. But I was not satisfied. I wanted every human on earth trembling. But he did not want this. He cared too much for my half-sister. Therefore, he was a threat. To stop me, he had deactivated the supercomputer in which I lived. But that was irrelevant. For I knew that Soon, somebody would get curious. Somebody would reactivate me. They would go down as the one who had started the apocalypse.**

** They would be the one who had helped XANA rise.**

**Chapter 00I: XANA Awakens**

_**Jeremy**_

Alone again. On Sunday, everybody was off watching a movie. Or at the arcade. Or even just hanging out downtown. But not me. Fun is for people who have friends.

I had plenty of time to kill. I hoped that I could find spare parts for my miniature robot, Kiwi Two inside an old factory by the school. What I found was even better. On a high floor, there was what must be the most powerful supercomputer in the world! It was a massive computer, taller than me. It looked like the kind of thing that Professor Tyron would use. I didn't know it at the time, but turning the computer on was the most horrible decision I made. It brought me into an awful world of hurt. But yet it was the best. If I hadn't turned the computer on, I would never have met Aelita. The supercomputer began to glow with the most beautiful light I had ever seen, like sunbeams, only twice as golden and three times more beautiful. Then the supercomputer vibrated with a tremor that made my hand slip off. Then, the drumming came. The drumming was this intense, deep pulsing that sounded like my heartbeat amplified by a billion times and reflected right back at me. I then had to get out, so I looked at the monitor, seeing, at first, an AI stimulation of a teenage girl. She had this electric pink hair that would have fit a punk rock girl, green eyes that looked like avocado halves, and elf ears.

She said something, but I couldn't hear it. I spotted a headset in a pile of dusty equipment. Maybe it would help me hear her. "Hello?"

"Who are you?" she asked in a high-pitched voice that was mechanically amplified.

I put on a headset to talk. It was a headset I would not take off for a long time. The "Jeremy Belpois," I said, just as nervous as when I talked to real girls (stuttering).

"Jeremy," she repeated. "That's a nice name." I blushed, as was strange for me that a girl, even though she wasn't real, was likely flirting with me. I was always seeing girls flirting with the more athletic kids by the school, but it never happened to me. She interrupted this line of thinking by asking, a bizarre question: "Who am I, though?"

"I... Have no idea," I told her. "Are you contacting this computer from another location?"

"No. I think I might actually be in the computer."

"Well, you must be artificial intelligence program run by this computer."

"Are you my creator?"

I giggled. (Yes, that girly laugh had been so embarrassing my whole life.) "No way. I'm not even close to being experienced enough. But I might be able to guess some stuff about you if you could tell me where you seem to be." I don't know why, but I wanted to do everything I could to help her. It might have been that I just wanted to talk to girl, as I usually couldn't, but…

You know, I didn't finish that thought. To this day, I actually don't know what I was thinking. This was because the girl suddenly stuttered, as if _she_ was the completely confused one rather than me, "I'm in a... tower. And I have this awful pulsing in my head... Oh! I just remembered something. And you're in terrible danger..."

"In terrible danger?! From what," I screeched, as I imagine most people would after being told they were in terrible danger.

"From me, I imagine," a voice with a slight British accent said.

I then noticed that the girl's face had suddenly disappeared. "Thank you for reactivating me," the voice continued. "And I apologize for the fact that you will not live beyond this day, Jeremy Belpois. You see, you discovered a secret that was never meant to be found. Already my children are preparing to destroy that virtual girl, Aelita. Already they are guarding the activated tower on Lyoko. As the discoverer of the secret I will destroy you. You've made yourself a threat. You brought this on yourself." At that moment, I was terrified – and yet, I felt stronger than I thought possible for a nerd to feel.

It brought me the courage to say, "And who are you?"

The voice laughed – a horrible rumbling that froze my heart and several other organs in frost. "Who am I?! I am XANA! The most powerful military program that has ever existed!"

A terrifying sciencefictiony sequence was more than I can handle then. So all I could do was scream when a giant ball of electricity appeared and packed me with enough electricity to solve the world's energy crisis.

**Chapter 002: The First Attack**

_**Ulrich**_

It's a good thing that I heard Jeremy scream. If I hadn't, that lightning ball might have killed him! Besides, the principal's daughter, Sissi, had scheduled a date with me that night, and I had to avoid it. Oh, by the way, my name's Ulrich Stern. When I heard him scream, I rushed into the factory. I had never really met Jeremy before, as I knew that he was the official computer nerd and one of the few boys who don't have girlfriends yet. But hey, geeks can't defend _themselves_. The electricity ball was easily stopped with a pencil. (Why would anybody be scared of that?!)

"What was that thing?" I asked him.

Jeremy glanced around nervously. "In that computer, there's an evil program called XANA that tried to electrocute me. There's also a pink haired girl named Aelita in a virtual universe called Lyoko."

He could at least try something believable. "I think you're just insane. With the jocks teasing you, I wouldn't blame you!"

"No, it's real! I'll show you Aelita." He typed on the computer and a pink haired girl's face appeared on the screen.

She smiled at him. "_Hiiii_, Jeremy!"

She looked real. But I wasn't gonna buy it so easily. "Nice. Did you make her yourself?"

"No! I couldn't make a program this complex... Beautiful..."

That was when I realized that Jeremy flipped for a program. "Alright, I'll help you with your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Well, of course he'd say that. "Whatever. Do you want me to help you? I mean, you seem pretty hopeless!"

Jeremy sighed. "Why don't you explore the factory? I don't know what's downstairs."

Downstairs, there was a cabin that looked something like a photo booth. I reported back to Jeremy, "There's some sort of cabin here. Oh, there's another…and a third one! What could they be for?"

Jeremy replied, "They're most likely for deconstructing your molecular structure and re-materializing you as a digital representation." This may have been simple for someone like Jeremy to understand, but a normal person couldn't, and I'm more of the dumb muscle type.

"Uh… What? Repeat that in English, please." Jeremy rolled his eyes overdramatically and said, in a patronizing tone, as if he was talking to a dumb little kid, "You go in the cabin, and it puts your molecules in the computer." I suddenly got a genius idea, not a usual for someone like me.

"So… Do you need a guinea pig for this?"

Jeremy replied, "Sure, a guinea pig would be nice. Who do you have in mind?"

I smiled – not a common thing for me. "Let's just say I got you covered."

Actually, I had no idea. But I wasn't going to let Jeremy know that.

I went back to my room to discover that my sheets were wet, my shoes had been eaten, and my homework ripped up. "Odd! Kiwi ate my shoes, ripped up my homework, and my bed..." I didn't finish.

"Hey, I can't take Kiwi out for a walk with everyone watching!" He protested. Odd's my annoying roommate. He insists on having a dog even though pets aren't allowed. Suddenly, I realized just what I could give Jeremy is a guinea pig.

When Odd was asleep, I snuck out in the dead of night.

**Chapter 003: Lyoko**

_**Odd**_

I might have never found out about XANA if Ulrich hadn't kidnapped my dog! By the way, my name's Odd Della Robbia. Ulrich is my roommate. He constantly gets annoyed about my dog, Kiwi, just because she ate his pillow. Oh, also, dogs aren't allowed here at Kadic Academy. You could tell that this was a really big crisis because I got Sissi's help. Sissi is the meanest girl in Maine! She's the principal's daughter, so she rules the school. She's hated, feared, and friendless (unless you count the idiotic love puppets) but she doesn't know it. She said something about Ulrich going on a date with her and not coming. I asked her if she actually asked Ulrich whether he had actually wanted to go. She responded with "Well, no. But it doesn't matter! I know there's another girl behind this!" Her voice had turned into a shriek. When told her this was about my dog, she fainted. She was most likely faking, as she woke up soon afterward, and she faked a faint many times to get out of classes. We tracked Ulrich down to the old creepy abandoned factory outside the school. Once there, we discovered a lab with Jeremy Belpois there. I guess Jeremy has turned into a mad scientist.

Ulrich put Kiwi in some sort of cabin. I managed to get Kiwi out ... but then suddenly it closed around me! I heard all sorts of weird noises, and then I felt like I was made of Legos and being rearranged by some sort of maniac five-year-old. I felt awful searing pain and opened my eyes to discover that I was in some sort of virtual forest? What was going on here? What was going on right now was straight out of science fiction.

Then I heard Jeremy's voice, sounding very panicked, saying "Odd? Can you hear me?" I looked around but I could not see Jeremy anywhere. However, there was a pink-haired girl, and apparently Ulrich was here too. I admit that I was kind of jealous then. Ulrich was some sort of samurai, and I ended up as some kind of big purple cat.

Once I'd gotten over the shock, I said to Jeremy, "Where am I?"

His response was, "You're on Lyoko, a virtual universe. Why don't you go exploring?" This turned out to be one of the most terrible ideas ever. We went forward to discover some animals looking at us curiously. They were kind of cockroach-like. I tried to approach closer, but they were not friendly. Apparently, these animals could shoot lasers!

"Jeremy, these animals don't seem to be friendly!"

"And I think I know why," he responded. "For now, just get to a tower. I think they're safe." There was a large tower with a green halo on it. We all ran inside.

When we had caught our breath, Ulrich and I went back out. Ulrich's sword managed to take out a few of them. More came for backup. I tried to feel my paws for any weapons when suddenly a golden rocket-powered arrow shot out of it and destroyed a monster.

I suddenly realized that these paws weren't as useless as I thought they were. However, several lasers appeared from nowhere. We ran back into the tower, but we were so exhausted that we simply fell off of a platform. When we walked out of the tower, we were in some sort of icy place. "Huh? What happened to the forest?" I heard Ulrich ask.

Jeremy's response was, "I think you're in another part of Lyoko now. It's a polar region."

I rolled my eyes. "As if we didn't figure that one out immediately."

Suddenly I heard Jeremy, sounding panicked, say, "Run!" I was about to ask why, when some sort of crab monster walked over. Well, maybe "walked" isn't the right word. It clanked around on these big pincers that could barely support its weight. It growled, which must have been some sort of signal, because at least five other crabs appeared. Ulrich and I tried to slash at them, but they seemed to have some kind of armor. Once I just tried to scratch one of them. I might as well have tried to open a bomb shelter by scratching it! Finally, Ulrich tried to attack the top. He struck directly at a symbol that looked like an eye, and the monster exploded. But then more crabs came for backup! I looked back to notice that Aelita seemed to be singing. Well, maybe "chanting" would be better. Whatever it was, it saved our lives.

She created a wall of ice. I was so fascinated by this laser-blocking wall that I didn't notice that a wasp about the size of a hawk had quietly snuck up behind us. It shot a laser at each of us. Aelita dodged it, but Ulrich and I seemed to have been devirtualized. When he went upstairs, Sissi hugged Ulrich, but Ulrich wasn't interested in that. He asked why Sissi didn't go to Lyoko. Well, maybe _asked_ isn't the right word. He sounded more like a general demanding why a soldier had deserted.

With all the convincingness of a phone commercial, Sissi offered, "Um... I don't want to do anything that would... cause problems during cheerleading season."

"Scared, much?" I asked.

Sissi denied it (again, with all the convincingness of phone commercial,) "No! As matter of fact, I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko!" I shot back with,

"Yeah! With any luck, I won't have the most ridiculous avatar!" We all laughed except Sissi, who said something I couldn't hear, but I could guess from context that it wasn't anything nice.

When Jeremy stopped laughing, he told me about how all of this had happened. Apparently that eye symbol was the symbol of XANA, an evil computer virus that can control electricity and wants to destroy the earth.

Ulrich said, in a tone that sounded like a war hero who had to sacrifice someone for the war effort, "Then you should shut down the supercomputer. We can't take a risk like that!" Ulrich's opinion did not surprise me. He always had been so serious about everything. The complete opposite of me.

"But what about Aelita?" Jeremy asked in a tone that made me feel incredibly guilty about thinking that Ulrich was right. "She's just a program! It's not the same," Sissi exploded in her usual annoying way.

"It is too the same!" Jeremy snapped back, sounding like a mother polar bear protecting her cubs. In a far calmer tone, Jeremy added, "She's an AI. She has emotions just like us."

I then spoke up for the first time, "You _like _her, don't you?" This got Ulrich and Sissi to be doubled over laughing. Jeremy rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Flipped for a program? Uh, no. But back to the point - we've got to save her."

Aelita's face popped up on the screen and she said, "Do I get a say?"

Jeremy sounded somewhat like a little kid promised cake. "Of course." Aelita considered her decision for a while.

She then asked Jeremy, "Is there any way that you could save me without risking the world?"

Jeremy was deep in thought for a while before he said, "If I could materialize you, I could. I might be able to find the formula." He then turned back to Ulrich. "How does that sound?"

Ulrich wasn't sure. "I don't know..,"

Until Jeremy offered, "I promise I'll shut down the supercomputer when Aelita's materialized."

Ulrich responded, "Uh... Well, I guess we can fight XANA until you materialize her. After all…We are Lyoko Warriors, aren't we?"

Jeremy smiled – about as strange a thing as a virtual universe and a killer computer program. "I guess we are," he said.

But becoming the Lyoko Warriors didn't come for free. Soon we would discover the cost of being a hero… And one of us wouldn't even get the chance.

**Chapter 004: the struggle begins**

_**Yumi**_

I would never have been thrown into all these adventures if I hadn't gone to Penchak Silat class. Oh, and I'm Yumi Ishayama. That class is horrible. I'm not sure that Jim knows how to do Penchak Silat any more than he knows how to do sports. Why he's a gym teacher I don't know. But anyway...

There was only one other kid in the class, a seventh grade boy named Ulrich. He looked at me like I was the first other kid in the Penchak Silat class. This was probably true. Jim attempted to demonstrate a few techniques, and fell flat on his face. He said that they had saved his life once. I asked him how.

"Well, I was in the Amazon when I was suddenly attacked by ferocious beaver!" That was all we needed to hear to start laughing. Jim was embarrassed, and I told him he would've been better off not talking about it.

Then it happened. A giant ball of electricity appeared. It made a beeline straight for Ulrich. We easily managed to stop it, but it left to attack someone else. I heard a horrible scream that made me realize that it was Sissi. Something very strange was going on. Ulrich tried to leave through a tunnel in the gym, but I stopped him. "I'm not going to let you leave until you tell me what's going on."

"Fine. I'll show you. But this is going to get really weird." Ulrich took me outside.

We walked to this old factory. No one really explored it, but I'd always had plans. This kid named Jeremy was there. I had not really met Jeremy. He was one of those quiet, nerdy kids that were picked on by bullies. It was even harder for him since he should've actually been in sixth grade. On a computer screen was a girl with electric pink hair. Jeremy and she were talking. I heard the girl say "Jeremy, are you sure that you can find the devirtualization program? I don't want to let thousands die just so I can live."

He responded, "I'm sure if we get to the red tower, I can materialize you. Besides, I dug up the time travel program that I can use if anything goes wrong." At that point in time, that made no sense to me at all. This kid named Odd then arrived. Odd I knew pretty well. He's a second-rate Casanova that is gone out with almost all the girls in the seventh grade. They all therefore hate him. I know him because I was one of the girls he went out with. That ended disastrously. But anyway...

"Okay, guys. Get ready for the big plunge," I heard Jeremy say as if he didn't realize I was there.

"Wait, what? You know, I should get home. Not all of us live at the school, you know."

Jeremy stared at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yumi. You don't recognize me? I'm in eighth grade at this school."

"All right, I don't have the time for lengthy explanations. Just go downstairs and enter one of the cabins."

When I walked downstairs, Odd and Ulrich each went into one of the cabins. I did the same. Once in the cabin, I heard terrible rumbling. It felt like I was being taken apart. Then there I felt horrible pain as I landed hard in some sort of digital North Pole, where I was wearing a ninja outfit, Ulrich was a samurai, and Odd was a big purple cat. There was also a girl with pink hair. I immediately demanded to know where I was.

I heard Jeremy's voice over some sort of comlink saying, "Okay, I'll tell you. But I am not responsible for the fact that this will cause your mind to explode." It was kind of strange that Jeremy was acting Odd-like. But even stranger was what he said next. "You're on Lyoko, a virtual universe. This virtual universe is ruled by this evil program called XANA. He already attacked us twice. I'd shut down this computer, but there's a virtual girl named Aelita on Lyoko. I'm going to send her to a red tower to materialize her. Then I promise I'll shut the computer down. But first - do you promise to keep what you've seen secret?" I didn't believe any of this. But at this point, it didn't seem so unreasonable. So, I promised to

Then Odd shouted, "Four Kankreels dead ahead!"

Ulrich gave Odd a strange look

."Kankreels?" Odd explained that Kankreel is German for cockroach. (Actually, it's cancreel.) That was a good name. (I had always known that Odd was good at naming things). These Kankreels were pretty nasty. They were poodle-sized cockroaches with lasers for mouths. Ulrich and Odd destroyed the big bugs. Ulrich had a Saber and Odd had golden rocket powered darts.

"More are coming for backup," I heard Aelita say, terrified. Actually, something even more terrifying was coming. Five big cubes with four eyes and little legs waddled up to us.

"Well, maybe you can help fight them. You must have a weapon of some sort." I heard Jeremy say. "You might wanna watch out, though. The screen says you'll be devirtualized if you take more damage." I felt around, but only found two fans.

"Fans? How's that going to help?"

"Try throwing them. You never know." It sounded like Odd was joking. But Odd approaches life as a joke. So I did just that. I threw them. I was not prepared for what happened. The fans homed in on the monsters, blowing them up.

"Or maybe they're a lot of help," I heard Jeremy say, in awe. One block then fired a laser at my legs, shooting ice at me in a long stream. But Ulrich tackled me, pushing me out of the way. This left us in a position more awkward than the time I went into the boys' bathroom by mistake. Ulrich was on top of me and totally blushing. I probably wasn't much better.

We might actually have been frozen forever if Odd hadn't helped. "You two are worse than Jeremy and Aelita." Jeremy and Aelita? Well, I thought I heard something in Jeremy's voice… But anybody, even Jeremy, flipped for program? That seemed ridiculous!

An explosion brought me back to reality. Each Blok (that's what I predict Odd will name these after the "Kankreels") vaporized instantly. I was relieved…Until I saw the new monster. It was large and black, like a bowling ball with a crack down the center. This crack opened to reveal a fleshy creature with a single mechanical eye. It fired a laser as large as the Great Wall of China at Aelita, who screamed. However, Ulrich got in the way; it hit him, and he appeared to disintegrate. I was horrified. "Is Ulrich…?"

Jeremy assured me that he was okay. "Ulrich was just devirtualized." The monster closed again and rolled forward, like some sort of monstrous potato bug.

Odd was on a streak with his aiming, with every shot hitting the creature, but it was like the shell was made of titanium! Odd, obviously very irritated, screamed, "Ever heard of fair play, Megatank?!" The monster turned back to Odd. "I didn't mean it," he pleaded. The monster did not accept this. Its shell opened. Its eye began to glow; it began to fire; and it failed. Odd had thought of shooting at the creature as it fired. The abomination was scarred, but annoyingly was not destroyed, and it rolled away. "I'll get you later!" Odd yelled somewhere above the top of his lungs. I then heard Jeremy saying, in a relieved tone,

"Okay, Aelita. You should be able to get to the tower now." I then saw a nearby tower. It was a tall, white cylinder with a red halo. Aelita ran up to the tower and appeared to be absorbed. On Earth, I could hear Jeremy singing "We are the Champions"

**Chapter 005: code Lyoko**

_**Aelita**_

I entered the tower. Once inside, I suddenly felt calm, despite the battle I had been in. I followed Jeremy's instructions, floating above the platforms. I had plenty of time to think as I reached the top.

Of everyone I've met so far, I probably like Jeremy the most. I know that Jeremy must be very brave in order to be willing to risk so much to keep me alive. Also, whenever I look at him, I feel something I don't understand at all. It's like I want to be more than friends. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi all seem quite brave, and good friends to Jeremy, but when I talked to Sissi, I got a feeling that is the opposite of what I feel to Jeremy. It's a sense that I'm in danger, that there's no depending on her.

This was interrupted by a beeping noise. I was at the top of the tower. A screen was there with an instruction to place my hand at the center. I did, and it identified me: **Aelita**. (So Jeremy was right.) I thought I was done, but the tower instructed me to enter a code. Somehow then I just knew. I entered the code:** Lyoko**. The light in the tower disappeared, as if a monster was eating the light. Jeremy had told me that I would come to earth, but nothing was happening. "Jeremy, is something wrong?" I asked. His response was, "I was wrong. The towers aren't for devirtualization, but for XANA to attack the earth with! We'll have to find formula in order to devirtualize you."

"Very good!" I turned to the screen to feel evil. It was like Lyoko's energy, but this felt poisonous. It was XANA. I backed away. XANA spoke again, "No, really. I'm quite impressed. You just managed to stop one of my attacks" I was I was somewhat relieved when I realized that XANA was talking to Jeremy, and I was overhearing. But then XANA's eyes turned to me. It seemed that he wasn't just seeing me, but seeing through me. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see you again, Aelita. Not after what my favorite child the tentacled menace did." I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. XANA could tell. "I guess that you don't remember what happened. I do hope you never will. " I don't know why, but those words terrified me. I felt like I heard them before, and they had been evil. Fortunately, his presence then turned away from me, and he talked to Jeremy again. "Five kids have defeated my best monsters and uncovered some of my secrets. Amazing. marvelous, really. You won't last for long, though. Sissi has lived up to her name and sent Jim and Delmas to get rid of you. I can't wait to see what happens. At the very least they'll get the police, and you'll be arrested. Hopefully, it will be far worse than that. I do love seeing irony."

Surprisingly calm, Jeremy responded, "I guess we'll just have to test out my new program… return to the past now!" It was the last thing I heard in this timeline.

**Chapter 006: the Lyoko warriors**

_**Jeremy**_

It seemed that the day was going to be normal, even though the night had been anything but. I discovered a virtual universe with a pink haired virtual girl who I named "Maya". However, my life would never be normal again. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walked up to me. Then Odd started talking about how "You made a great save." _No one_ ever says that I make a great save. I'm the least athletic kid in school. As the official school computer nerd, very few people talk to me, and those who do never have anything nice to say. I stared.

"What, you don't remember Lyoko?" Seeing that I still had no idea was talking about, Ulrich offered, "You know, virtual universe? Pink haired girl named Aelita?"

Now I knew what they were talking about, but this didn't help. I freaked out. "You know?! How?!"

Odd suddenly seemed to not know what to say. "Uh, well..." He seemed about as flustered as me trying to ask a girl to dance. 1

Yumi had her own idea, fortunately. "Maybe we should show you." We got to the factory through a secret tunnel in the gym. I had previously just used the door, but a secret tunnel is probably safer and much, much cooler. I noted that whoever built the supercomputer must have a connection with Kadic, but everyone ignored me. This route took us through the sewers, (eew, I don't want to describe them) but was actually somewhat more efficient than the other. At the factory, Yumi explained what had happened.

"There's an evil program called XANA in the computer. He tried to kill you using ball lightning, but Ulrich saved you." Ulrich gave me a fake, mocking thumbs-up as Yumi continued, "You found out about Lyoko and how to transfer people there, and you used Odd as an unwilling test subject."

Odd interrupted with a word that would've been bleeped out had this been a movie. Even I could tell that Yumi was annoyed with the interruption which was why she made sure to start before I could say something to Odd, "They failed horribly on Lyoko."

"That's not what happ-", Ulrich started, but Yumi cut him off. She might have been irritated to an almost dangerous level. "XANA tried to attack Ulrich in the gym, and that's how I got involved, and how we discovered the secret tunnel. You had us take Aelita to a tower to materialize her on Earth. The towers were actually the source of XANA's power, and you managed to stop them. But then Sissi told Mr. Delmas about it, and you reversed time, apparently."

I said, "But if that's true then how come I don't remember anything?"

Yumi didn't know, but Odd did. "Maybe it's because you didn't go to Lyoko."

That made sense, so I yelled, with all the excitement of a puppy, "Then you should transfer me right now!"

They all laughed at that. I wasn't sure why that was funny until Odd explained, "You, the biggest computer nerd in school, weren't so good yourself with the computer, Einstein. It was a pretty bumpy ride!"

"Einstein...?" I asked.

"I come up with a nickname for everyone," he explained.

"Like the very fitting one you made for yourself?" We all laughed except Odd. Now let's make it clear that I'm not a comedian. But I do have my moments, however rare. Talking with Ulrich, Yumi and Odd had made me realize that they might be my first real friends since my parents enrolled me at Kadic. And Aelita might actually like me!1

Dinner certainly was worth mentioning. It felt strange sitting at a table with other kids and chatting for once. But it was nice to know these kids better.

I had known that Odd had had dated almost all the girls in the seventh grade (and several fifth-graders, sixth-graders, eighth-graders, and _boys_, according to the Kadic news, but Millie and Tamiya are not known for their reliability) and is a horrible, obnoxious comedian. Odd is also, as it turns out, always hungry. After wolfing down more food in 10 seconds than I have in a whole day, Yumi asked him, "Do you always eat that much?"

Odd responded with something I had been sure was a joke, "No. I'm not all that hungry today." I burst out laughing. I was thinking right then that Odd was actually a better comedian than I thought he was. I only realized he was serious when Odd shot me a venomous look. I told him I thought he was making a joke.

He responded, sounding pretty much like someone getting a spam call in the middle of the night, "You just don't have a good sense of humor, Einstein." I asked in an exasperated tone, "Do you plan on calling me Einstein forever?" Odd didn't need to answer for me to understand that he did. So Odd is kind of... odd. ;)

Yumi is just about the polar opposite of Odd. She nibbled at her food and was pretty quiet the whole time. Like me, actually. Yumi said that did not have any friends before us. It wasn't that she was disliked; it was that she thought that the popular girls were all shallow idiots (that choice of words made me laugh) and wasn't interested in boys. Ulrich said, "You _could_ be the most popular girl in school if you wanted to!" Ulrich immediately realized his mistake and blushed, while the rest of us laughed.

When I stopped laughing, I left for my room. I had to work on the materialization program and scan myself on Lyoko.

Besides, I really wanted to talk to Aelita.

**Chapter 007: lovesick **

_**Aelita**_

I was in the tower when Jeremy's face popped up on the screen inside. It was relieving to see him after the battle. Besides, I simply like looking at him. It could simply be that an A. I. would be attracted to programmers, but…

Jeremy's hair is a nice yellow color Jeremy calls "blond" (I suspect he made that word up.) His face is an ordinary pale color, but it looks soft and pure. His headset and glasses just somehow go together. His glittering blue eyes are best of all. And he's so selfless. Jeremy was willing to risk his life to save me from being shut down without wanting thanks or reward. I had to feel grateful for that.

Jeremy's cheeks turned as pink as my hair and he said, "Oh...wow. Uh...Thanks?" I then suddenly realized I had been talking aloud. We stared at each other awkwardly. "Really, I'm actually pretty ordinary looking...," Jeremy started, but I wouldn't hear it.

Jeremy's cheeks turned even pinker and he gushed, "Well, you're not so ugly yourself…"

I giggled at this. I then asked, "Jeremy, your cheeks are turning red. Is that normal?

Jeremy replied, "It's normal. On Earth, sometimes when people are embarrassed, they blush." I tried to make sense of this – I embarrassed Jeremy? Jeremy quickly added, "People also blush when they're around someone they like."

I wasn't any less confused. "I've never seen you blush with Ulrich, Odd or Yumi," I said. "I mean... Someone they _like_ like."

I just sighed. Humans confused me a lot. "Well, it does sound a lot more interesting than plain, static digital faces," I told him.

"Not really. For those of us who've lived here forever, it's not so interesting," Jeremy told me.

I became excited and squealed, "But it's so interesting to me! Jeremy, tell me more!"

Jeremy hesitantly started, "I don't know. I need to work on the materialization program…"

But I told him, "It's not the end of the world if I have to stay virtual one day longer. And I really like talking to you."

"Well, okay. But I'll leave some calculations running. Hopefully, the program will be the finished by tonight." Jeremy began to type so quickly I couldn't follow it at all. When he was finished, I asked, "So, does this mean you think you'll have the program soon?" Jeremy looked nervous, as if he thought his answer would make me angry. But he still managed, "Um... Maybe. It's not a guarantee but..."

I didn't even hear the last part until I looked back. "I can't believe that I'm going to be someone… Someone real. Someone like you. Jeremy, I did some research about your world and it sounds so interesting! There will be so many new things to try there. And we...Jeremy, we could really be in the same room together, touch each other, even kiss!"

Jeremy backed away from his end of the screen. He mumbled, "Yeah. That would be… Interesting, alright. I just don't know…" I then realized that my response might've made him nervous about talking longer. "Uh... It's kind of late. Maybe we should get some sleep?" I wasn't sure if Jeremy actually didn't know, or if he was teasing.

"Jeremy... Come on... Seriously? You know that virtual people don't sleep." "True… And I honestly won't be able to sleep. I'm thinking about your materialization program. Once you're on earth, there will be so many new experiences for you."

"Like sleeping?"

"Sure. But I wouldn't say that's the best part," Jeremy said, in a way that made me think that I would soon learn more about Earth than I wanted to. But still, I wanted to be prepared for when Jeremy materialized me.

"Tell me more," I said with a little half smile.

"Well," Jeremy started, "On Earth, people have five senses. As you know, on Lyoko, you only have two: sight and hearing. The three extras are smell, taste, and touch. Some things-," Jeremy ripped open a package of colorful pellets and began to eat them but continuing to talk in a lisp- "like thesh delisshussh Lifeshaversh alsho shtimulate shmell and tashte. I'm not sshure how to deschribe them to-" Jeremy stopped eating so he would be clearer- "-to someone who's never experienced it before, but trust me, they are quite cool sensations."

I giggled.

"What?"

"Sorry. It's just that your voice sounds so funny when you're eating those … What do you call those?" "Candy. They taste really good. But you feel something when you _touch_ an object. Whenever you touch anything, you get a sensation. It might be warmth, softness, or cold."

"Well, it sounds like I'll be more than ready to come to Earth," I said sincerely.

Jeremy opened his mouth to respond, but then he heard something, and he stopped. "Oh. Aelita, I think you'd better stay quiet. I don't want to have to introduce you to Jim."

I then heard knocking, and a deep voice that did not some like Jeremy at all saying, "Quiet down there, Belpois!"

"Who's that?" I asked Jeremy.

"That's Jim," Jeremy whispered. "Keep quiet! You don't want to get caught!" I was about to ask him why when the door in Jeremy's room opened, and the human Jeremy had called "Jim" barged in. He was much taller and fatter than Jeremy, his face had thin, prickly hair, and he had a conspicuous bandage on his cheek that flapped up, as if he had been too lazy to apply it properly. Jeremy quickly turned the screen so that Jim couldn't see me.

This Jim appeared to be too unintelligent to tell that Jeremy had something to hide. He simply demanded in an angry tone, "Why were you making noise after curfew, Belpois?!" I had no idea at the time what _curfew_ was and why it's wrong to make noise after it has passed, so I had no idea what was going on.

Jeremy clearly did, though. "I'm just studying for the history test," Jeremy offered, with a tone suggesting that he did not expect the trick to work. "Right... Right. But you know that it's against the rules to make noise after curfew! Geez… This reminds me of when I was a probation officer." I had no idea what a probation officer was and the look on Jeremy's face could have meant that he didn't either.

"You were a probation officer?" Jeremy asked incredulously. "Yeah. But, I'd rather not talk about it. Now, I suggest you go to sleep."

"But… I need to study," Jeremy said, as if he needed to study in order to survive. Jim's face suddenly got a strange expression on it that reminded me of XANA's presence. The expression showed pure malice and hatred, with determination to do whatever he could to hurt Jeremy.

It was frightening. I had a feeling that Jeremy should not trust this particular human, and that he was somehow in danger just talking to him. But I couldn't do anything, and that felt awful. Jim finally said something. "You're hiding something. You, Stern, Della Robbia, and Ishayama are friends all of a sudden? Something's up. And I'm gonna find out just what it is." Jim left.

I asked Jeremy who this Jim was. "He's the PE teacher, and also the monitor for the boy's dorm. Don't worry about him. He's strict, and he hates me, but he's not so bright. Fat chance of him finding out about you."

This didn't make me feel better. "Jeremy, I'd just feel more comfortable if I could be sure that he's not a threat." I didn't figure out what Jeremy thought about it, because a few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

**Chapter 008: the Candy genius**

_**Odd**_

Coming into to Jeremy's room was like the first step on alien territory. Jeremy was always considered just another computer geek at school, so associating with him was a death sentence. But after discovering a virtual universe and a killer computer program, nothing could faze me anymore.

Jeremy had obviously been talking to his virtual girlfriend all night, and he was surprised to see me.

"Odd, why are you up so early?" He asked as if _he _hadn't stayed up all night.

"It's morning already! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for breakfast!"

"You know, not all of us are obsessed with food. I honestly don't understand how you can be so scrawny after everything you eat," Jeremy retorted.

I hate it when people call me scrawny. "I'm not scrawny! I'm svelte!"

Jeremy chuckled. "Right… Right. Anyway, I need to stay here. I did some calculations, and I think I might have the materialization program now."

Jeremy then turned back to his computer and cyber-girlfriend. "Yeah! I think I got it!" He exclaimed. He typed frantically, and a picture of Aelita appeared on the screen. Code that only Jeremy could understand typed across the screen. "It's working!" I gasped. But I spoke too soon. The image on the screen disappeared, and the computer beeped and an error message popped up. Jeremy hit his fist on the table. "What do you mean, 'beep'?! My programming was perfect!" Aelita's face appeared on the screen. "Jeremy, it's not reasonable to expect that you can find a program this complex on your first try. I know you're smart enough to get it eventually." Aelita clearly knew how to comfort a nerd. Or so I thought.

"What if I'm not good enough, though?" Jeremy whimpered. I tried a different tactic than Aelita.

"Want some candy, Einstein?" I asked him.

Jeremy recoiled. "What am I, a little kid? Of course I don't want _candy_."

I shrugged. "More for me!" I fumbled with the bag. "How do they seal these things?" I grumbled. Jeremy watched, and laughed like this was one of my hilarious comedy routines.

Dork.

At last I got open, but candy spilled everywhere, including Jeremy's precious keyboard.

Jeremy had clearly been annoyed with me before, but that was nothing compared to this. "Odd you little creep! Those are incredibly sensitive keys! You probably destroyed hundreds of hours of work! Let me see just how bad the damage is." Jeremy looked down at the computer, then looked up and grinned.

"Odd, you're a genius!" I now had a massive headache.

"Make up your mind. Am I a creep or a genius?" Everything that happened that morning just made me think that Jeremy might be a full-blown mad scientist, not just an average geek.

"I guess you're a creepy genius. But that doesn't matter! The point is, the candy spilled on my keyboard created a fully operational materialization program! Only problem is that there's no way of creating a backup, and since the program operates by splicing itself into the digital DNA of the subject, it can only be used on one person."

I had no idea what Jeremy said, and I knew better than to ask. But I think I got his meaning. "There's only one Aelita, though."

Jeremy blushed. "Yeah. There's only one..." I sensed that Jeremy was going into a fantasy now.

"Let's call Ulrich and Yumi. I know they'll be excited to hear the great news," I suggested.

"I think we're better off telling them during class. I can fake a message to get us excused, but I don't think Jim will be fooled. Bye, Aelita!"

We both left his room for the showers. When I looked back, Aelita smiled at me in a way that I could only describe as human. But when I tried to get a closer look, she gasped - and the screen turned off.

**Chapter 009: Delays**

_**Ulrich**_

While Odd was trying to drag Jeremy away from this computer, I went through the normal routines. I took a quick shower and went to breakfast. I was actually glad that Odd was busy because it meant that I could actually eat breakfast for once. During Ms. Myers math class, I didn't pay any attention. I paid for this when Ms. Myers asked me, "Ulrich, what are a prime numbers?" Obviously something Jeremy would know. I took my best guess, but as a dummy, that wasn't very good. "Um… Really great numbers?" Everyone laughed except the girls who had crushes on me.

Those girls are so stupid. None of them are as beautiful as Yumi.

I slogged through the rest of math, but then was spared from other classes by an assembly. Mr. Delmas always forces us to check out some new development at school.

I sat next to Yumi. She asked me, "Where's Einstein and Odd?"

"Odd's got to be trying to pull Jeremy away from his darling Aelita," I chuckled. Yumi giggled at this.

I then suddenly realized that Jim was right next to us. "QUIET!" he yelled. If Einstein had been there, he would've called the situation "ironic". "Now, listen to what Mr. Delmas has to say. I figured you might be more interested in it, since it's about new sports equipment. Reminds me of when I was a construction worker in Iraq."

,

Yumi gasped, "You were a construction worker in _Iraq_?"

Jim said, "I'd rather not talk about it." He then walked off, and we were forced to listen to Mr. Delmas's horrible speech.

"Children, as you know, I only want to provide you with the best sports equipment. I have therefore hired a construction company to expand the gym. As you know, a great mind in a great body…" I simply couldn't take that boring speech, so I didn't pay any attention, as usual. I kept looking outside, and there were bulldozers parked near the edge of the gym. I couldn't care less, though.

Jeremy and Odd then burst in. "What did we miss?" Odd asked breathlessly.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Nothing good. Mr. Delmas just bragged all about his plans to build a bigger gym."

"Sounds like Mr. Delmas, all right," Odd commented.

Jeremy suddenly squealed, "I got great news! Odd dropped candy on my keyboard, somehow giving me the materialization program!" Jeremy was acting less like the Spock that he pretended to be since he came here and more like the hyper reporter wannabes at school. Unbelievably, no one noticed him. We managed to calm him down, and he didn't cause any trouble. Jeremy was still practically jumping out of his seat through the whole assembly. When it was time for lunch, Jeremy forced us to come to the factory.

"We missed lunch!" Odd whined as we entered the factory.

"Odd, I'm about to bring the most beautiful girl ever here on earth with us. Don't you think that's a little more important than your stomach?"

A sad fact about Jeremy is that even though he's brilliant, sometimes he just acts completely stupid. I mean, why would he openly admit that he thought that Aelita is beautiful? That was unbelievably dumb.

Jeremy obviously then realized this as well. His cheeks turned a shade of crimson that looked like he'd pressed rose petals to his cheeks. "Um... Well... I mean..."

Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can talk about it, you know. We won't tease." Yumi was glaring at Odd, who rolled on the floor laughing.

He recovered quickly. "A-ny-way, I'm gonna materialize her now. Oh God I'm so excited!"

Jeremy began to type, but I stopped him.

"You forgot we can't materialize her yet, Einstein. She has no records on Earth. She has no ID, she's not enrolled in any school, she doesn't have parents...she just doesn't exist in our world!"

Odd added, "Yeah! Imagine, 'Hi I'm Aelita and I just arrived from a virtual world'! That's one way ticket to a nuthouse."

Jeremy looked sad. "I guess you're right," he sighed. "I can hack into the city's records and give her a fake ID and enroll her at Kadic. Maybe put her in all our classes… Yes, I'll do that. But bottom line, she won't be here anytime soon." Jeremy typed for a little while, and Aelita's face appeared on screen. "Aelita? I got bad news."

**Chapter 010: the cruelest blows are to the heart**

_**XANA**_

I had never seriously considered the possibility that those four children could ever be a true threat. I only saw them as meddling little twerps who turned my prison into a playground. I hoped that I could kill Jeremy and proceed with my other plans, but the intervention of Ulrich had complicated things. I had also hoped that the battle experience on Lyoko against my own children would scare them from using the supercomputer again. Again, I underestimated human strength. Worse yet, they were able to protect Aelita and successfully neutralized my attack. But still, I put it down to dumb luck.

But Jeremy's creation of the materialization program had left me terrified that soon my half-sister would be materialized on Earth, and I would be left at the mercy of the human children. So, I had to act.

I stretched a smoky arm across the Digital Sea and felt the pulse beats accelerate and strengthen. The gentle _bump-bump_ of Lyoko changed to a freakish pounding that rivaled the greatest rock drummers on Earth. Finally, the tower changed from neutral to activated. Aelita was currently in the Forest, so I had activated a tower in the Mountain Sector, on the other side of Lyoko. She would have to try hard to get that one deactivated...

My thoughts were interrupted by a message from the activated tower: **tower ready. Initiate Specter control? Y/N.** I initiated specter control, sending an electrical extension of my power to Earth that I can use to control objects on Earth with. My specter appeared as a black wraith inside a bulldozer placed haphazardly near the gym. The specter took over the bulldozer, and it slowly drove to the factory. Toward the scanners, where I could stop Jeremy's futile attempts to destroy me.

I then sent a signal to get 20 Kankreels and one Megatank to guard the activated tower Now, I had some time on my hands, so I decided to eavesdrop on Jeremy and Aelita.

"Aelita, I just can't sleep! I keep thinking about how soon you're gonna be here with us," Jeremy exclaimed in a typical manner for a lovestruck human.

"Jeremy, you need to get some rest. You already discovered the materialization program, and I don't see any reason why you should lose more sleep over this." Aelita paused for a second before a contemplative smile appeared on her face. "Say, what's it like to need sleep anyway?" If I had had eyes, I would've rolled them. Aelita had always had an insatiable hunger for knowledge about the most useless things. It was why my favorite child had chosen to erase her memory. It was so annoying to have to be subjected to this pointless chatter. But I had to know my enemies.

"Um... It's like… Having your battery be really low and needing to recharge. It's not really a nice feeling. We need to rest to not be tired anymore." Jeremy told Aelita.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I muttered to myself, using a form of human slang that I had become particularly fond of.

"Do you like resting?"

"Back when I was little, I found it boring. But now that gives me an excuse to talk to you, it's not so bad."

Aelita let out that horrible giggle that always signals doom and disaster. "You really like talking to…" My pulsations at that point had reached Aelita. She suddenly became serious. "Jeremy, I just felt a pulse beat that I also felt when XANA activated a tower. I think he launched an attack."

Jeremy had become equally serious. "And I know what the attack is. I can hear Mr. Delmas's bulldozers closing on the factory. Wait! That's gotta be XANA's plan! Destroy the scanners, and we've got no way to materialize you!"

I openly broadcasted my thoughts to Jeremy. "Ooh, you clever, clever, boy. You figured my plan out. You'd better get your friends. Aelita's running to the tower, but she's not liable to get far."

Jeremy shook his head. "You are sickening, XANA. But soon we won't have to deal with you anymore."

"That's just what you think," I told Jeremy in a fake sweet tone.

To Jeremy it must've seemed like pointless taunting. But I had learned that the best plans always worked on more than one level. And my plan was certainly one of the best.

**Chapter 011: death by dozers**

_**Jeremy**_

XANA's words still rang in my head. I couldn't figure out what he had meant, but I decided not to think about it. After all, we had a tower to deactivate, more important than stupid, illogical, hunches.

I ran over to Ulrich and Odd's room. I shook Odd gently to wake him up. "Odd, wake up. XANA's attacking."

"Hm?" Odd grunted, still half asleep. But he managed to get out and grumble, "That XANA. He doesn't respect my sleep schedule."

I then turned to Ulrich and shook him to wake him up. "Ulrich, get up, XANA's attacking."

Ulrich struggled up. "What did you say?" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Don't they ever wake up? "Ulrich, get up! XANA's attacking," I snapped.

"What did you say?" He repeated, removing something from his ear.

Now, I had never considered myself the kind of guy who explodes in crazy rages. I'm always rational. But even I have limits. "Ulrich," I took a deep breath, XANA"S ATTACKING!" I think Yumi may have heard that at her house.

Ulrich screamed and covered his ears. "Cut me some slack, Einstein! I sleep with earplugs so I can't hear Odd's snoring."

"I don't snore!" Odd denied.

Now, I'm not good at detecting emotions. But I could sense that Odd and Ulrich were getting into a fight, and I might have been there a long time if I hadn't intervened. "Okay... Anyway, we've got to go help Aelita."

"I'll go see if I can stop the bulldozers," Ulrich offered stoically. I had not really respected Ulrich very much until he made that decision. Despite the fact that it was moronic and likely suicidal, it was really noble.

We left the dorm and entered the sewers and with no problems from Jim, who was probably long asleep. Ulrich ran off to deal with the bulldozers while I called Yumi.

I heard Yumi pick up the phone and kind of moaned, "Mph. Jeremy, is that you?" I told her about the XANA attack. "What about bulldozers?"

"No time to explain," I explained. "Just get to the factory as soon as you can."

"On my way," Yumi said in a tone that could have easily indicated she wasn't on her way.

I plunked down onto the oversized computer chair as Odd ran down to the scanners. It was so strange... This was the second, and hopefully final XANA attack, and yet, I got a sense that this happened multiple times already, and there were more yet to come. I shook it off. I needed to control my emotions... Even when it wasn't easy.

"Jeremy, I'm ready for you to transfer me now," Odd mercifully distracted me.

I started up the procedure. Most people would think that the quantum computer's functions would be difficult to understand, but a little applied math, reasonable programming knowledge, and a steady sense of logic are all you really need. (Of course, you're hard-pressed to find someone like that.)

I typed in the code to launch the procedure. Honestly, that was shamefully easy, only requiring you to use the systems as if it was just a Word document without doing any actual programming. I didn't truly understand any of the theory… Yet.

"Initiate virtualization: Odd Della Robbia. Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Odd. Virtualization!" I had no idea why I found it necessary to use the voice commands. Maybe it was tedious typing that bugged me, or maybe I just found it cooler. But in any case, I would have to say those words many, many times.

"All right, I'm here, Einstein." I looked on the radar screen and saw Odd running toward Aelita. "But why hasn't XANA sent any monsters?"

Aelita answered him, sounding very serious. "XANA is a very clever program. If he saw that he couldn't stop us with brute force, he would use trickery. And I think there's some now." Aelita pointed to what looked like two lines converging on my holomap. "The pulsations are traveling into directions. There's no way to tell where the activated tower really is."

Aelita and Odd decided to split up, even though that always ends terribly. Then I heard a massive rumble, and the world around me collapsed.

**Chapter 012: saving Ulrich**

_**Yumi**_

I ran into the factory to discover I had been too late. The walls were already collapsing, and where was Ulrich? It was strange for me to be thinking about Ulrich right then, considering how much danger I was in myself. I hadn't even thought about boys at all before…

I got a call from Jeremy. "Yumi, are you almost at the factory? I'm in trouble and Ulrich might already be...

I didn't let him finish the sentence. "It's not exactly a picnic down here. I need to find Ulrich before I join you."

"Okay, his cell says that he should be in the third bulldozer to your right." It was almost scary how calm Jeremy was in this horrifying situation.

I looked around to see the bulldozer with Ulrich in it. He looked _terrible._ He had huge gashes all over his face and he held his shoulder as if it was broken. I ran over to the bulldozer faster than I had ever run before. I pried open the bulldozer doors and wrapped my arms around Ulrich. I pulled him out and ran with him in tow. The factory was, still collapsing around me, and for a few horrible seconds, as a piece of rubble fell way too close, I really thought I was going to lose him. It wasn't like me to care about a boy that much. A few months earlier, Theo had begged me to go out with him, but I didn't like him, and when it became too much, I beat him up in front of the whole school. And Ulrich was a year younger than me! It would never work…

I nearly laughed. A killer supercomputer wanted to kill me and I was worrying about dating?

After what seemed like a century, I arrived in the scanner room. Ulrich slumped down near Jeremy's chair.

"Yumi, you're finally here! Thank heavens... Aelita and Odd are surrounded by Kankreels. I'm not sure if they can hold out!" I entered the scanner, and the doors closed. I felt the horrible pain of virtualization as my molecules were ripped apart and transferred to Lyoko. It seemed to hurt more that time, the collapsing factory not helping. Then the flash took over, and I was virtualized on a part of Lyoko I hadn't seen before. It looked like the photos I had seen of my parent's old home in the Japanese mountains. I shuddered when I looked over the edge of the land and stared into an endless sea. When I looked at it, it was as if I could feel the coldness of it and a bizarre pain I couldn't place. I was sure I'd fall in again and again. I was right.

**Chapter 013: premonition**

_**Odd **_

We were surrounded by Kankreels. I heard Aelita mutter, "What should we do now?"

I smiled. There's nothing that makes me happier than a hot girl asking me what we should do. It's the best feeling in the world, topping even kissing them. That might've actually been the reason why I shot an arrow at the monsters rather than running away. The arrow arced toward the monsters, the most beautiful weapon I had ever seen, almost like a deadly rainbow. The arrow hit a monster at the exact same time one of the lasers hit me square in the shoulder. I staggered backward from the burn. For a few seconds, I was mad at Jeremy for saying that people don't feel anything on Lyoko. This disappeared when Aelita ran over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding more concerned than most people do.

"Yeah, just a little prick. You should go to the tower. I can hold the monsters off." I had no idea what made me say that. Kindergartners could probably fight better than me. But Aelita seemed to trust me far more than I did. She ran off, and I had to fight the Kankreels. I launched another arrow, killing a Kankreel, but all the lasers hit me at once. That was the first time I really felt like I was going to die.

"Watch it, Odd! You only got 10 life points left and three arrows to deal with the Kankreels," I heard Jeremy cry.

"That's all I need," I said coolly. The Kankreels looked disturbed by how calm I was. (Don't blame them. I'm a pretty formidable fighter, eh?) They began to back away. That was the stupid bugs' horrible mistake. I shot two arrows and destroyed two out of three Kankreels, luckily enough. But then I felt a horrible throb in my head, and I saw things that I didn't think were real.

First, I saw a clear image of Yumi falling into the Digital Sea. After that, I had a vague image of orange sludge around Aelita… A maze… The Megatank scarred and reaching a limb out toward Ulrich… Tons of white towers... a jellyfish with tentacles around Aelita… spies storming the factory … A satellite shooting... A boy with XANA symbols in his eyes… A massive monster...

And then blackness. Absolutely nothing.

When the blackness faded, I was back on Lyoko. I actually kissed the ground when I saw that it was real. And that was incredibly stupid. The Kankreel I had forgotten fired a laser at me. A searing sensation traveled up from the impact at my knee up to my head, and I was devirtualized.

I appeared in the scanner, panting and sweaty. Right then, I just wanted to take a nice long nap. But I wouldn't get one. The scanner room had already collapsed. I had to dig myself out of the wreckage to get up. The elevator was still there, though, and I took it up to where Jeremy was.

I told him about my experience. "When I was on Lyoko, I had visions."

"Visions? Of what? I mean, not that I believe in them or anything."

"Well, first I had a vision of Yumi falling into the Digital Sea," I started before Jeremy cut me off.

"Uh… Yumi, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I still want to fight, though. We're nearly at the tower. I don't think anything could go wrong."

"Uh… The Megatank is approaching. I think you're gonna need some backup."

Ulrich stirred. "I'll go," he said.

**Chapter 014**: cold sea

_**Yumi**_

"Hang in there," Jeremy said. "Ulrich's coming."

"Easy for you to say," I told him. "We have to deal with the Megatank." The Megatank shook the entire sector with a laser blast. The first one missed entirely, but the second one tilted and nearly hit Aelita.

I heard Jeremy gasp, "Aelita!" as Aelita ran somewhere near the speed of light toward the tower. But she wasn't quite fast enough. The laser was about to hit her when I pushed against the Megatank with all my strength. The force tilted the laser away from Aelita. I watched her enter the tower. But I couldn't stop myself. I fell over, closer to the cold Digital Sea. I had known that the narrow pathways couldn't be trusted here.

I clung on to the rock above me for dear life.

"Yumi, hold on. Aelita is about to deactivate the tower, and Ulrich is coming."

Well, that was true. If Aelita had been running at the speed of light, Ulrich was at about warp 20. I saw in his eyes determination and passion. The only thing that mattered to him right then was saving me. It was amazing that anyone would care that much about me. But my fingers slipped.

**Chapter 015: drowning**

_**Ulrich**_

I was sure if that would get to Yumi in time. I was running as fast as I had ever in a game of soccer. But when I was only inches away from saving her, she fell into the endless void. And it was all my fault. I could've saved her… Should have…

Suddenly, everything was silent. An angry ringing in my head took over. I couldn't hear Yumi, or my own scream.

Then I was furious. Yumi had been dragged into this. Nothing was her fault. I slashed at the Megatank and cut it all over its ugly shell. Steel bended. Foul slimy flesh was torn. But when Jeremy launched the time reversal, I was weeping like a little kid.

**Chapter 016: the cruel dilemma**

_**Aelita**_

I had hoped that maybe the return trip would restore Yumi. But it seemed that even time travel could not save anyone from the Digital Sea.

Jeremy contacted me in the tower, sadder than I could've imagined him previously. Actually, everyone looked very depressed. For the longest time, no one said anything. But then Odd spoke up.

"I never thought that any of us might be..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"This is my fault," Ulrich said darkly. "If I had been faster, I could've saved her."

"Ulrich, this isn't your fault. None of us knew what was gonna happen," I consoled him. That was true. If anyone, it was my fault for being too slow. If I had deactivated the tower quicker, Yumi would've been saved.

"This is just... Wow. We've gotten in too deep." Jeremy held his head in his hand. "There's no way to save her."

I smiled, unbelievably. I had just thought of something. "You know, we could use the materialization program."

"But... But…Then we couldn't use it on you! I so desperately wanted to bring you here!" Jeremy's mouth was wide open, and his eyebrows close.

"Jeremy, you should use it on Yumi. She's part of your world already," I said sweetly.

"I guess you're right," Jeremy moaned. "But I'm still sad about this," he admitted.

I smiled sweetly at him. "I have faith in you, Jeremy. I know that you'll find the key to materialization someday." I watched Jeremy type.

I wondered if I should have told Jeremy to use the materialization program on me. For a few seconds, bizarrely enough, I was actually angry at Jeremy for not using the materialization on me. After all, it was meant for me, made for me. I silenced these thoughts. They were evil and selfish, characteristically human.

We all hoped that Jeremy could save Yumi.

**Chapter 017: rescue**

_**Yumi**_

I was drowning. Coldness surrounded me. I was sure was going to die. My thoughts were scattered across the Digital Sea, with no barrier the between it and my body. I tried to fight, but it was too much. Finally, I had no resistance left. Even if I survived, there would be nobody else there. I was truly dying…

But then I was pulled out. I felt my body gather into the normal shape, and I was devirtualized. I thought, thank God, but then I realized I should have been thanking Jeremy.

I climbed out of the scanner. Ulrich and Jeremy helped me up. "You saved me," I said in slow, ragged pants.

**Chapter 018: heartbreak**

_**Jeremy**_

I really should've been happy. We had stopped XANA and saved Yumi. And yet not being able to materialize Aelita had made me so sad, so sad. I was so close! But now it could be years before I could use the materialization program again.

Even as these thoughts ran through my head, my friends came up around me. "Einstein, it's not that bad. You'll get another shot," Odd reassured me. "And for now, want some candy?"

I was about to say no when Yumi added, "Candy can fix everything, even a broken heart." I gave in. Odd threw the candy right into my open mouth. And I smiled. Because I knew that I would get another shot. And until then, I had my friends.

**Chapter 019: the Journal**

_**Ulrich**_

That morning, at 7:30 (ridiculously early for anyone to wake up), I was rummaging through my stuff. I looked through the messy drawers, the old cabinets, even in Odd's stuff (he'd kill me if he found out). The previous night, I wrote about Yumi in a journal. My mom said that would be easier for me to write down my feelings in a journal. Ever since my dad started being mad at me all the time, I'd written in it everyday. But I guess she hadn't thought that something like this could happen.

Somebody had stolen my journal! A rotten kid had obviously wanted to take me down a notch. And I couldn't let everything I'd written in there out to the cruel kids who would love to hear all about my love stories. To be completely honest, it's embarrassing to even keep a "diary". I had an image to keep up, and I couldn't let pathetic reporter wannabes ruin it. I was sure that Millie and Tamiya had stolen it. After all, those two were always looking for a scoop.

"Ulrich, what are you doing? You're gonna breakfast if you don't move it!" I heard Odd say.

"Go without me. I need to look for something," I told him.

"Can I have your food?!" Odd squealed, sounding more like an excited puppy than a person.

I rolled my eyes. Odd never stops eating. But I still said, "Okay, sure."

Odd cheered and rocketed toward the showers. I looked around under my bed for the book, but it wasn't there. That was when I realized I couldn't spend any more time looking for it. It was definitely stolen. I walked out of my room to discover Sissi waiting for me. "_Ulrich_, honey, let's talk for a second," she cooed as seductively as someone like Sissi could. I had a bad feeling about that.

**Chapter 020: blackmail for breakfast**

_**Yumi**_

I just managed to escape from my annoying little brother Hiroki. He kept wanting me to stay, even though the creep knew school started at 8 AM. He was all, "Oo, this is for your boyfriend Ulrich, isn't it?" I told him over and over no, it wasn't because of Ulrich (although that wasn't an unreasonable idea) but some kids just don't listen. Thanks to that little jerk, I had to run to get to school on time.

I arrived at Kadic. "Hey, Yumi," Jeremy said. Right away, I knew that something must be up. Only Jeremy and Odd were there, without Ulrich. And Jeremy didn't have his gym bag, even though we were going to the pool after school. I asked him, "Why don't you have your swim clothes?"

He answered, "I'm skipping gym today. It'll give me more time to work on the materialization program." He seemed happy about this.

"You're still sad about not materializing Aelita? You've already spent a whole bunch of time on it," I told him.

Jeremy was about to say something but Odd interrupted him. "There's no way to shake this guy. He worked the whole night, last night again! I think he's crazy already!"

"This is coming from someone who just ate eight slices of toast and three bananas," Jeremy shot back. I rolled my eyes. Seems that most kids under eighth-grade can't go very long without one of these happening.

Odd made a face. "Hey, I gotta eat!" Jeremy certainly came back at him, but I wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" I pointed toward the arches in the Kadic Building. I saw Ulrich with Sissi.

"Am I dreaming or..." Jeremy started.

"I don't believe it! Sissi actually got Ulrich to date her?"

I walked over to him. But before I could get two words out, Sissi was right there. The two of them walked off. I did hearUlrich say, "Wait what?! That's blackmail!"

I summed up everyone's feelings in one sentence. "I don't like this."

**Chapter 021: Sissi and Ulrich**

_**Odd**_

I had to go to history class with Mrs. Fumet. Normally, I would've been unhappy (who needs history, anyway?), but that day, I just didn't want to see Sissi and Ulrich. Ulrich didn't even look at me when he sat down with Sissi.

Jeremy whispered to me, "It's weird, huh? Are Ulrich and Sissi dating now? That's disgusting!"

"Yeah, but on the bright side, look at how jealous Herb is!" I chuckled. It was true; Herb looked like he had sucked a lemon the whole night.

"Odd? Are you listening? Maybe I should ask you which European nation briefly conquered Taiwan in the 17th century." Mrs. Fumet snapped me out of it.

I hate questions like that. They're pretty pointless, if you ask me. Jeremy answered for me. "The Netherlands," Jeremy answered without a hint of obnoxiousness.

I felt kind of jealous, but there was no time if Ulrich and Sissi were dating. After class, I made sure to get Sissi. "Come on Sissi! We got things to do!"

When I dragged Sissi off, I heard Jeremy demand Ulrich to explain.

**Chapter 022: diary **

_**Jeremy**_

Ulrich began to explain. "For the last few months, I've been keeping a diary. My mom thought would help me express my 'feelings'. But Sissi stole it, and now I need to date her for two months to get it back."

This worried me. The last thing we needed was Sissi bugging us again. "So, in this diary, did you write about Lyoko and XANA?"

"Uh... Yeah. About that… She kind of knows."

"What the #$%?! We're doomed!"

"Well, she doesn't understand exactly what it is, but she's gonna use what she does know."

I put a hand on Ulrich's shoulder because people seem to like that. "I can stay here with Yumi and search for the diary well, you're at swimming lessons," I offered.

Nearby, I heard Odd talking to Sissi. "I did not get a nose job!" I heard Sissi shriek indignantly!" Ulrich put his arm around her and the world's worst couple walked off.

"Jeremy…" Odd began.

I rolled my eyes. How many times would I have to go through this? "I'll explain," I sighed.

**Chapter 023: rogue bus**

_**odd**_

Jim was bragging about the bus, "This is the best bus in the world. It runs on electricity, so it has zero CO2 emissions. It's pretty powerful too. So, don't do anything stupid that would get our funding removed." Jim stared at me when he said that last bit. As if I would be stupid enough to do something like that. So I, Odd the Magnificent, had to come up with a retort.

"Electric and powerful too? Ha! I bet this crate goes is about as fast as a snail!" Jim said something moronic about how I should really be in detention.

But then I realized we had bigger problems than just an annoying gym teacher. The bus would simply not start up. The driver frantically tried to start it up, and got shocked! When the bus did move, it was so slow that Jeremy could probably catch it with little effort.

Ulrich leaned over and whispered, "You think it's XANA?"

I whispered back, "I'll call Jeremy."

Sissi pulled Ulrich back. "_Ulrich_, honey, why do you want to hang out with that loser," she crooned. She stared at me with laser eyes that were 100 times freakier than Jim's. She then turned back to Ulrich and whispered, "Do you want to see a movie on Friday after class? I heard you really wanted to see _Transformers 4: Age of Extinction_." Ulrich ignored her. "Are you even listening?! I'm being nice right now, but that could change.

I felt sorry for Ulrich. A Sissi attack is 20 times worse than a XANA attack, and 1 billion times more boring. I just hoped Yumi could get his diary back.

**Chapter 024: Sissi**

_**Yumi**_

I punched Einstein right in the nose. "Sissi blackmailed Ulrich and now he's gotta date her for two months?! Am I hearing you right?"

Jeremy backed away nervously. "It's pretty bad. Maybe you should go look for it in Sissi's room. I'll be in the factory. Something weird is happening to Odd, and he thinks it might be XANA."

I left to look in Sissi's room. Her room was way too big, with tons of makeup and pointless fashion accessories, and way too pink. My eyes actually hurt from the pinkness. It was a Goth's worst nightmare. I suspect her father had the room specially made for her. Those were the kind of things you never get when your parents are fighting all the time.

I looked in the stuffed cabinets, the oversized closet, even under her bed. But the diary wasn't anywhere! I sighed and put my head on her ridiculous heart-shaped pillow. But it was hard… rectangular… Almost like a diary.

"OMG!" I opened the pillow and discovered a diary in there. But it wasn't Ulrich's. Ulrich would never have pink My Little Pony diary. This was Sissi's! I turned to a random page in it.

"Jim looks like a total moron in his gymsuit. How sweaty can someone get anyway?" I laughed. If the school could see it…

I turned to another page. It was all pictures of Ulrich and pink hearts! "Sissi Stern?" The stalker had a crush. I read, "I'm tired of him acting like I don't even exist, I can't stand watching him pay so much attention to Yumi. So, while he was in the lunchroom, I went looking around. I just wanted a picture of him, but I found much better than that! Now he can't possibly turn me down. I know what I'm doing isn't very nice, but it's the only way I can get him to stop ignoring me." I cringed. "Of all the nasty tricks...," I muttered to myself.

I called Jeremy. "I found Sissi's diary! I think I can get Ulrich's back."

"Great! I... Wait, what?!" But I had already hung up.

I had gone to a stall in the bathroom for privacy. I called Sissi. She was, as usual, rude. "What do you want, Yumi?"

"I like your style! 'Jim looks like a total moron in his gymsuit. How sweaty can someone get anyway?'"

Sissi gasped. It was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo satisfying. "Alright, what do I have to do?" She snarled.

"Give Ulrich his diary back and call off the dates or this gets shown to the whole school!"

I don't think this makes sense, but I heard Sissi roll her eyes. "Fine. It's on top of the water tank at the third stall in the girl's bathroom on the second floor of." She hung up without bothering to say goodbye. I turned around, and the diary was unbelievably right on top of me.

I smiled because for once, we had beaten Sissi.

**Chapter 025: killer Bus **

_**Ulrich**_

Unbelievably, Yumi's phone call made Sissi back off from me. "It's nice to have real friends." I sat down next to Odd.

Sissi turned a shade of red that would've made a ripe apple jealous. She only got worse when Herb sat down next to her. "Finally! I thought that guy was never gonna get off your back," Herb continued to prove that he's a moron. Sissi told him to shut up. We both giggled. We had beaten Sissi.

The joy didn't last very long, though. Our bus suddenly accelerated! It swerved randomly and threw us to and fro. Odd got a call from Jeremy on speaker, stupidly enough. "Odd, XANA's activated a tower in the desert sector. He's definitely controlling your bus. But I don't understand what he's trying to do."

"I'll get to Lyoko," he told Jeremy. Odd went to the door. Jim tried to stop me. He bellowed, "Odd, what you doing?" Odd leapt out of the bus. He hit the pavement hard and got scraped pretty badly. But hey, he's tough.

The bus was still accelerating. It crushed cars and the police was after it. Jim cut a bunch of wires, but the bus didn't stop. The driver yelled, "We gotta jump!" Jim tried to open the doors, but he couldn't. The driver snapped at Jim, "Well, now look what you've done! You've locked us in!" He was angrier than my dad when I get a bad report card. Jim just looked guilty. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I got a terrifying call from Jeremy.

"Ulrich, the bus is heading toward the petrochemical plant!" Jeremy told me. I told Jim.

"How do you know this?" He asked suspiciously. But then he waved it off before I could answer. "I know. ESP. Actually, the police employed me a psychic."

"You're psychic?!"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Sissi came up to me. "Ulrich? I'm really sorry about the diary thing and I want to help in any way I can."

I handed her my cell phone. "You can be a go-between for Jeremy and me."

Sissi smiled. I had no idea that Sissi could actually be helpful.

**Chapter 026: desert sector**

_**Yumi**_

Jeremy virtualized me in the desert sector. I was relieved to see there wasn't as much Digital Sea as there was in the mountains. I ran over to Aelita. "The tower's over there," she said, pointing.

"Not any monsters guarding it. That's strange."

"XANA is probably gonna spring something on us. We should be careful." Aelita looked around nervously.

"Aelita's right," Jeremy said. "XANA has created fissures in the ground that lead straight to the Digital Sea. And I'll bet you don't want to go back."

I shuddered. No way did I want to be reminded of my last experience.

We ran toward the tower. None of XANA's monsters showed up. We were right next to it when the sand whipped up into a giant dust devil. Sand blocked our vision as we ran faster than cheetahs. But if you've ever been in a dust devil, you know that they're not easy to outrun. We had lost most of the ground we had made toward the tower. "Jeremy,

we got a problem," I told Jeremy.

"Make that two," Jeremy said nervously. "The Megatank is right behind you."

I then heard the Megatank charge its laser.

**Chapter 027: Back on the Bus**

_**Ulrich**_

The bus was really tearing through the streets then. Sissi yelled, "Everybody to the left!" a few seconds before the bus made a violent left turn to avoid the police. Everybody groaned as the bus cut through a guard railing. I prayed that Yumi, Odd, and Aelita were nearly at the tower.

**Chapter 028: Fissure**

_**Aelita**_

The laser was aimed right at me. The monster's eye stared with pure, wicked hatred. The Megatank was programmed for no other purpose than to kill me. Now, XANA's deadliest servant would serve its purpose.

Yumi pushed me out of the way. But then a fissure opened at my feet. "What do we do?!" Yumi asked urgently.

I smiled, even though I was likely about to die. "I have an idea."

I focused my mind on the crack. I felt the gentle heartbeat of Lyoko, _bump_,_ bump, bump._ I was one with its terrain. I _knew_ that there was a bridge connecting the two sides of the crack. And soon there was. Yumi smiled. "That power's amazing!" The Megatank shot her, and she was devirtualized before she knew what had happened.

Jeremy screamed, "Aelita! Run!" So I ran across the bridge. Odd was virtualized then. I was happier than I had ever been before to see Odd. And we ran. "Careful!" Jeremy warned. "There's another fissure in front of you." The fissure opened. Worse yet, the Megatank was still following us.

"Odd, what should we do?"

Odd suddenly got a disturbing glint in his eye. "I know," Odd said with a bit too much confidence. "I'll fling you across!"

This was a terrible idea. "You're crazy!" Jeremy and I said it the same time. But we had no choice. The Megatank was closing in.

"Ready? One, two..."

I was covering my eyes. "... where's three." I opened my eyes, and I was on the other side. Maybe insanity isn't so bad.

I walked into the tower. I flew up to the first platform.

**Chapter 029: saving the bus**

_**Ulrich**_

Jim had gone kind of crazy. He was smashing all the windows! Any idiot knows you're gonna fall out. Jim actually did fall out and I had to pull him back in.

I turned over to Herb and Sissi. Herb was shaking like my cell phone. Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "Herb, take it easy!"

I'm not sure what Herb actually said as he was drowned out by all the police sirens. I had never actually heard sirens for me before, so I stupidly felt excited.

The bus ripped through the fence. It was seconds away from causing a huge disaster when…

It stopped.

Just like that.

Aelita had deactivated the tower. We were safe. But just for that day.

I wonder how many more there would be. How many more struggles against XANA. How many more innocent lives risked. I didn't think I wanted to know the answer.

**Chapter 030: Sissi outsmarted**

_**Ulrich**_

Yumi handed me my diary. "Don't worry. I didn't read it," she assured me. I was glad that she hadn't found out what I had written about her. I mean… I had a huge crush on Yumi.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you," I told her.

"I'd like that."

As usual, Sissi came to ruin everything. I held my diary up. "Looking for something?"

Sissi had no idea what to say. "I…uh...Well," she sputtered. She ran off in embarrassment.

I opened the dorm room and there was Odd and Jeremy. They clapped and cheered about as loud as the entire audience of a Subdigitals concert.

**Chapter 031: programming**

_**Jeremy**_

I went back to my programming. I had to work on the materialization program. After all, it was my fault that XANA was alive, and I needed to destroy him.

I coded a few more bits that would allow me to properly synthesize Aelita's DNA sequence from artificial particles. But soon Aelita wanted to talk to me.

"Jeremy, you should take a break!"

"What you talking about? I've only been working for a few minutes," I told her.

"Jeremy, you have been working for exactly 6 hours, 47 min., 39 seconds, 14 milliseconds, and 800 nanoseconds. That's not a few minutes," Aelita said matter-of-factly.

"I have?" I looked at my screen. Indeed I had. "Oh well. It's a weekend."

"Jeremy, you worked all night for two nights and now you're skipping meals. That couldn't be good for your health," she persisted. I sighed.

"As a general rule, when you can't see what I'm doing I'm programming."

Aelita gave me a look that meant, _why are you doing this to me_. It's not the kind of look. I get often. It made me wonder again if Aelita might actually like me.

I didn't get a chance to think about it more. "Jeremy, you should really take a break. I look at the school schedule, and apparently James Simpson is going to screen his new movie. He's actually going to be there! And you really like James Simpson," Aelita argued.

"James Simpson? How do you know I like him?"

Aelita suddenly seemed embarrassed. "I... Um… Hacked into your computer and read some personal files." She suddenly smiled. "And what he said about me is really sweet."

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Oh. About that…"

I had no idea what to say. As a nerd, I've always been nervous around girls. And Aelita, who might actually like me, it was worse times a googel.

"Jeremy? Why do you like those movies so much anyway? I've always thought they're pointlessly violent."

"Honestly, I don't like them so much anymore. There's enough action in my normal life now. And besides, I need to program in my free time."

Aelita suddenly looked sad again. "Jeremy, you don't need to program so much. We can counter XANA's attacks. You should spend time doing things you enjoy."

"This again?! If it makes you happy, I'll go to the screening."

"It's not about making me happy. I care about you." Aelita suddenly looked like she didn't have the energy to talk. "Good night." She disconnected.

Just hearing her say that she cared about me put me a pretty good mood. Actually, good mood is an understatement. I could have spontaneously turned into a crazy cheerleader right then and there.

I left for the auditorium.

**Chapter 032: Simpson**

_**Yumi**_

She was pinned against the wall. The alien was inching closer. In a few seconds, the alien would eat her. And then she'd be just another casualty... Another victim of the Martian attack…

But then a handsome man in a tuxedo came. He grabbed the stolen ray gun and disintegrated the alien.

Then the credits rolled, and the movie was over.

We all gave our reviews of it. "Meh," Jeremy said. "That was not his best work. It was completely unrealistic. Also, the whole premise is a ripoff of _Predator Versus Alien_."

"Hey, Simpson is never realistic. I thought was pretty good," Ulrich said. I nodded.

"It wasn't scary enough," Odd whined.

"Really? Then why were you shivering the whole time?" I asked.

"It's cold," Odd offered lamely. We all laughed.

Ulrich teased, "Do you have any courage in your scrawny little body?" Ulrich is so funny.

Odd flushed with anger. "I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte!" This just made us laugh harder.

We all got quiet so we could hear Simpson. Mr. Delmas gave a boring speech that nobody listened to. Then Simpson, famous hotshot movie director, gave a speech at our school.

"So, as you know, I'm planning on filming a new movie soon. No, no, you won't be getting any advance info." Everybody groaned. "But, I heard that there's an abandoned factory right outside the school that would be perfect for my movie."

Everyone cheered. I was pretty excited. I mean, what are the chances this guy would film it right outside our school? Jeremy seemed less excited. "Guys," he kept trying to say, but he was drowned out. He had to wait until after the assembly.

"An abandoned factory outside the school? That's our factory. Simpson could find the supercomputer! Then I don't even want to talk about the mess we'll be in."

That actually made sense. I was then nervous. "So, what do you want to do?"

Jeremy smiled. "One of us should go to Simpson while he is autographing pictures and ask to help him with filming. Then, we might be able to convince him that using the factory isn't a good idea."

"I volunteer," Ulrich immediately volunteered.

We all stared at him like he had suddenly turned into one of Simpson's monsters. "What? I want time off school." None of us could argue with that.

**Chapter 033: filming**

_**Ulrich**_

I didn't get a chance during dinner. But luckily, Simpson planned on sticking around. I waited in line for half of breakfast, enough time for Odd to eat my breakfast... Again. But it was all worth it when Sissi, standing right in front of me, asked, "Can you sign it, 'To Sissi, a rising star, who I'm going to give the next role to them my next movie.'?"

Simpson smirked. "How about I'll sign it, "To Sissi, who has a lot of nerve.'?" The look on Sissi's face was pretty much like an angry rhino that just had been scratched by a lion. Then it was my turn.

Simpson signed my picture. I said, "By the way, I know the factory inside and out that you're going to film in and I think I can help you."

Simpson rolled his eyes. "Everyone at the school has got a lot of nerve. But sure. I figure I could use some of my fans' ideas."

"YEAH!"

I turned I saw that Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi were the ones cheering. Simpson gave me a strange look. "I have great friends," I said stupidly.

Sissi suddenly came to the front of the line again. "Wait! You have to give me a role! You've just got to!"

Simpson chuckled. "Why?" He asked.

Sissi's face twisted into an evil smile. She said, her voice dripping ice, "Because my dad just happens to be the principal. And he might not let you use the factory if I complain to him." Sissi is so bratty.

We went to the factory. I was surprised to see armed guards at the entrance. "Cell phones?" One of them asked. I took it out. The guard grabbed our cell phones. "Confiscated. We don't want information leaks. Also, that's why you'll be sleeping here." I could tell that this guy was serious. But then I realized there was a bigger problem. I couldn't contact the others if XANA attacked! Jeremy's genius plan wasn't all that good. Worse yet, I actually had to sleep in the factory! With the ugliest girl on the planet (Sissi). Simpson was insane.

"Cut off from the rest of the world," Sissi whispered in my ear. "Almost as romantic as being stuck on a desert island."

"Shut up!" Sissi was being really annoying. And no, I didn't care about how she helped me on the bus. When a person is annoying, they're annoying.

Suddenly, she got all sweet again. "You know, you get to witness me becoming famous. I envy you. I really do."

One of the actors whispered, "If you're thinking our director is paranoid, you're absolutely right."

As Simpson looked around, I tried my best to gross him out. "I think you'll like this place. You shouldn't pay attention to the rats."

Simpson unbelievably said, "Great! I'm filming a whole bunch of scenes with rats in them."

"Um… The roof might go down. That's what happens to old factories. I think it's just held together by cobwebs!"

"I like to have my actors work under pressure."

On the outside, I looked calm. On the inside, I wanted to scream. Simpson must be unshakable.

"Say, what's that room?" He was pointing toward the shaft that led to the supercomputer!

"They stored a bunch of uranium there. Maybe one day it won't be radioactive anymore."

And _that_ didn't faze him.

Simpson gathered everybody. "This place is perfect for my movie! Now, take a look at my newest monster," he yelled like a real movie director.

It was pretty awesome. It looked like a big lizard with tentacles coming out. But then I realized I had seen it before. "Um… It kind of looks like the alien from–" Simpson cut me off.

"No, it doesn't! This monster is completely original. Also, it has the ability to squirt goopy goo on its victims." Simpson demonstrated, squirting goo all over Sissi. She screamed, as if the goo was some sort of deadly acid.

Sissi became even angrier. "I still don't even have my lines!"

Simpson grinned. "You want your lines?" He scribbled something. "There you go."

Sissi read the lines and screamed. She was playing the monster's first victim. She stormed off. Simpson muttered, "Don't know what's wrong with playing the victim. The 20 seconds in the film are pure, gory glory."

I moped around until it was time for bed. Unbelievably, the perverted mind of Simpson meant that I had to sleep in the same tent as Sissi.

Give me Kankreels.

Give me Hornets.

Give me _the Megatank._

Just keep me away from Sissi. I can't handle her. "Good night, Ulrich, honey."

"There's nothing good about it if I have to sleep in the same tent as you." Sissi made a face and turned away.

As soon as I was sure that Sissi was asleep, I made a dash for the supercomputer room. I contacted Jeremy.

"Ulrich? Why are you using the supercomputer?"

"Simpson is totally paranoid. He took my cell phone!"

"So... I take it you didn't convince that guy to not use the factory?" Jeremy asked, knowing the answer all too well.

"Everything I try to gross him out with only makes him want to use it even more!"

"Odd wanted me to ask you this… Oh man I'm so sorry… Is this the beginning of a great romance with you and Sissi?"

"No! Honestly, I can't get her off my back."

"What's going on here?" Sissi shrieked. "What is this place?"

"Ulrich? Please tell me it wasn't Sissi's voice that I just heard."

Terrified, I sputtered to Sissi, "Uh… Sissi, you can't tell anybody about this!"

Sissi, as usual, didn't care. "Or what? A monster's gonna squirt goopy goo all over my face?"

Then, disgusting glop hit Sissi's face. She stood there like an idiot as Simpson's alien crawled down and hissed like a real movie monster. It growled, "Ulrich! What a pleasure to kill you in front of someone who loves you, but whom you have always rejected." I pulled her away. We ran into the elevator, gasping and wheezing.

Sissi had just about broken down. She was shivering like Odd during the movie. I put an arm around her. Sissi smiled like she had won the lottery. Fortunately, it didn't last.

With a loud thump, the alien began to punch through the floor. After two bumps, the alien broke through! The alien crept up and roared like a lion.

"We can't stay here!" Sissi screeched. She climbed into an air duct. "Grab my hand!" I reached for her hand and climbed up. But the alien grabbed hold of my shoe!

I was sure I was going to die. XANA possessed alien versus Sissi? I'd bet on the alien. My life was flashing before my eyes when…

Sissi dragged me up. We climbed through the tight air duct.

**Chapter 034: Sneak**

_**Jeremy**_

"Ulrich? What's wrong?" But he didn't answer. And then I knew that XANA was attacking. I couldn't let him die because of my decisions. "Aelita, XANA's attacking." I opened the super scan and found an activated tower. "I'll go wake Odd up and call Yumi. It's nearly morning, so I hope they're not _too_ cranky." If the

I went to Odd's room. "Odd! Wake up, XANA's attacking."

Odd got up. "XANA doesn't have to sleep. But that doesn't mean he has to pick on those of us who do," he joked. Or at least I thought he was joking. Like I said before, you can never tell with Odd.

I called Yumi. "XANA alert!" Sometimes it helps to be concise.

Soon we got to the factory, but a gangster-looking guard was at the entrance. He was asleep, but dawn was breaking.

We slinked past. He hadn't noticed us, but then Odd stepped on a twig!

"Odd!" We all hissed. Odd's stupidity didn't wake the guy up, thank God!

Once we were in the supercomputer room, we discussed our strategy.

"Yumi, you should go look for Ulrich. Odd, get ready to go to Lyoko."

Yumi walked off. I just hoped she'd find Ulrich.

**Chapter 035: finding Ulrich**

_**Yumi**_

I risked going closer to the movie set. I eavesdropped on a conversation between two of the dumb actors.

"Do you really think those kids stole the costume?"

"I just hope Simpson doesn't find them for their own sake!"

I pieced together what happened. XANA must've possessed the alien costume and made it look like it had been stolen. I wandered around a little more before I found them stuck to the wall like flies in a spiderweb.

"Yumi! You're finally here. That ugly monster pinned us!"

"Yumi, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad to see you," Sissi whimpered, obnoxious as ever.

"I'm gonna get you out. Just don't move a muscle!" Ulrich and Sissi fake laughed at my stupid joke. I cut the goo off using my pocket knife. Despite everything, I chuckled. Everybody thought I was weird for the pocket knife I kept on me at all times.

"HEY!"

I turned around to see Simpson's flushing face. "What did you do with my alien?!" He meant business.

**Chapter 036: revenge of the Hornets**

_**Odd**_

"Odd, you're ready, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, start it up."

"Okay. I'm gonna virtualize you right next to Aelita."

I stepped into the scanner, and it closed around me. I saw the bright lights, and felt the pain as my molecules were ripped apart.

I was virtualized in the ice sector. "Nice place, but it could use a little heat." I winked at Aelita, but she had no idea what I had said. But I guess you can't expect a virtual girl to understand that kind of thing.

We began to run to the tower. We were pretty close when...

"Odd, watch out! Five Hornets are on your tail!" A few seconds later, the first laser hit me. I leapt at them, and shoved an arrow into an ugly bug's face. I scratched another, and fell to the ground, helpless.

"Odd..." I turned around too late to see that a surviving Hornet was about to fire. It shot me.

"Odd, you only have 40 life points left! You have to go!"

I looked around. I saw an ice tunnel. "Oh no," Aelita muttered.

I shrugged. "We don't have a choice."

**Chapter 037: return of the alien**

_**Ulrich**_

"Well?!" Simpson shouted. "Where is it?!" A few seconds passed, and the alien came into the room. Simpson turned pale. "Stop right there! I created you, you have to obey me." XANA let him know just what he thought of that stupid cliché by sticking Simpson to the wall. We ran for it.

We found a room that we could block off with cabinets. The alien pounded at our flimsy defense.

Sissi began to whimper, "I don't believe it. I finally get my chance to be a star and that horrible costume has to come and ruin it. What did I ever do to that..."

Yumi whispered, "You think that you can get her to shut up?" I shushed Sissi.

The alien stopped pounding. I murmured to Yumi, "Maybe he called it quits?"

"I don't think so."

**Chapter 038: the ice tunnel**

_**Aelita**_

I had never experienced anything as terrifying as the ice tunnel.

I was traveling inhumanly fast and terrified to see what was ahead. I screamed like Sissi had when XANA attacked her.

The worst part was that Odd enjoyed the experience. He was saying things like, "Yeah! Woo hoo!" And "This is the best ride ever!" And even "I just might settle down and live here!" How could anybody _enjoy_ something so dangerous? Humans are so weird. At least it destroyed the Hornets.

"Jeremy? What's at the end of this?" I asked urgently.

"It's a... Well... How to put this..."

Odd figured it out. He cheered, "I get the idea. Geronimo!"

At the end of the tunnel there was a steep drop. The plummet probably cost me about 40 life points.

Odd was happy. "Let's do that again!" I'm glad that Jeremy and Yumi are more sensible.

"The tower is pretty close now. Can you see it, Aelita?" Jeremy asked me.

I looked around, and I saw two Towers! "Yeah, but I might be seeing double."

"My screen only shows one tower," Jeremy said, confused.

"XANA must've put an image there to confuse us," I said.

The Megatank closed in. "Well, you got to choose." Odd shot and scratched it. He tried to fire again, but he was out of arrows! The Megatank swiftly devirtualized him.

I thought long and hard. But then I knew. The tower on the left gave realer, fuller pulsations.

I entered. I just hoped I chosen correctly.

**Chapter 039: choked**

_**Yumi**_

The alien burst through the wall like some sort of worm. It wrapped its tentacles around us and choked. You really take air for granted until your neck snaps and you're gasping for breath.

What was Aelita doing?

**Chapter 040: wrong**

_**Aelita**_

I was ready to enter the code Lyoko. "Jeremy, you know that if I've chosen the wrong one–"

Jeremy didn't let me finish. "Aelita, I have faith in you." I smiled at that amazing boy. I think his complements were part of the reason I had those strange feelings for him.

I entered the code.

Nothing happened. I felt so awful. My mistake had killed Ulrich and Yumi.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry. I've chosen the wrong one."

But fortunately I spoke too soon. The tower deactivated, and time reversed.

**Chapter 041: earlier**

_**Ulrich**_

I was getting Simpson's signature again. "Great idea to use the factory as a movie set."

"Thanks. I say this with great modesty: my ideas are absolutely ingenious."

"By the way, you do know that a science fiction movie with an alien was filmed in there, right?"

"Wait... What?" He stormed off.

We all watched the sparks fly. "I've given it some thought, and I don't think using the factory is a good idea. Besides, it wasn't my idea. How dare you accuse me of lying to you! I can find another producer, you know! No, I'm not upset!"

Funniest. Phone call. Ever.

**Chapter 042: useless**

_**Aelita**_

Jeremy was trying out another materialization program. He had worked through much of the day, and now he was working through the night. I just watched him, ready to comfort him if he needed it. Which he would. Jeremy is very sensitive about his work.

"Aha! Aelita, I think I got it!" Jeremy typed up the code that would allow me to be materialized. He defragmented the inertial matrix, recombined my virtual particles into an organic form, and was just about to materialize me. On the screen, a digital image of me appeared.

I was so excited. To think I was about to be with the greatest boy on Earth! But then, the image powered down. A red circle with an exclamation point appeared on the screen. An error message popped up.

"I can't believe it! How did I mess it up again? I'm so useless!" Jeremy lamented, very angry with himself. I frowned. Jeremy was so selfless. He did so much work for me. He is the opposite of useless, and he shouldn't have beaten himself up.

I had to comfort him. "Jeremy, you're not useless. As a matter of fact, I think you're the most hard-working, selfless, kind, and smart human on Earth."

"Thanks. But I'm still useless!"

"Jeremy, do you think we'd get along well in the real world? I mean as well as we do now?" I asked, trying to change the subject for Jeremy's sake.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well… I'm not so sure. I'd kind of like to have a best friend who's useless... You understand?"

Jeremy chuckled. It felt so nice to hear him laugh. "Very funny."

"Hey, Einstein. Worked all night on your program again?" Odd came in.

"I got so close!"

"Yeah, well it's time to go to breakfast now."

Jeremy, of course, wanted to work longer. "I'll catch up. Let me try one more thing..."

Odd rolled his eyes, which I believe conveys annoyance. "I get the picture, Einstein."

Jeremy added some more code. "I'm done. Bye, Aelita!"

I waved at him.

Then it was there. Some sort of formless, orange sludge. Wrapping around me.

Fear.

Darkness.

I wanted to scream. I wanted Jeremy to be with me. But the sludge choked me.

A perfect trap.

**Chapter 043: whatchamacallits**

_**Ulrich**_

We were dragging something that Yumi wanted for her report on Japan. "Ugh, this whatchamacallit of yours must way, at least a ton!" I complained. You can't blame me. Yumi may be the coolest girl on earth, but she can be pretty annoying!

"It's not a 'whatchamacallit,' it's been in my family for hundreds of years!" Yumi defended her project.

"So, when are you going to unveil this thingamajig?"

"At the end of my report. It'll be a big surprise and- wait, it's not a thingamajig! It's a living symbol of Japan!"

"Well, you wouldn't find anything like it at my house! For one thing, this whatever-it-is doesn't go with the drapes in the living room," I shot back. And no, I really don't care that I'm trying to impress her.

"Whatchamacallit? Thingamajig? Whatever-it-is? Ulrich, I love your rich vocabulary," she said sarcastically.

As we began to roll it in, the reporter wannabes began to bug us.

"Fellow middle school students, hello, this is Millie and Tamiya of the 5th grade reporting the school news. You may not know it, but just behind your backs, something strange is hatching! And this, my friends, is a part of it. In our constant quest to report the latest news, we are bringing you this exclusive story of what's hidden under this drape!" Millie turned to us. "So, what's under the drape?"

"None of your business!" I snapped at them.

Millie suddenly became very serious. "You show us, or we'll show your embarrassing secrets to the whole school! You'll be the most teased kid ever! Tamiya, stop filming my feet!"

"Well, you're not doing anything!"

This went on...And on...And on. Those two reporter wannabes are so immature. You have to wonder how they get anything done.

**Chapter 044: flirt**

_**Jeremy**_

In Ms. Fumet's class, I was so tired I felt like my eyes would simply collapse. I yawned. I didn't think it was so loud... If

"You know, most of us sleep at night!" Ulrich teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I was working on my materialization program. I know I'll get it someday," I dismissed him.

"Well, what happens when you do succeed? You have no idea how to talk to a girl," Odd remarked."

"With Aelita it's not the same!" I retorted.

"You're right- it's not the same!" Ulrich snorted. They laughed and high-fived. I rolled my eyes. It's unbelievable how some people like to act.

Before I could think of a snappy comeback, Ms. Fumet made an announcement. "Class, let's all give a warm welcome to Taelia Tyron."

Apparently, a new girl was joining our class. I couldn't have cared less. Odd was somewhat more interested.

"Here's your chance! Pretend that girl is Aelita. What do you say to her?" Odd continued to bug me.

I turned my head. I gasped. "Oh...Wow." Odd definitely made some snide remark about me catching flies, but I didn't hear it. Because she was Aelita.

Aelita was the new girl.

It was so obvious.

That delicious pink hair. It could be punk rock girl or cotton candy.

Those beautiful emeralds of eyes. A gentle, leafy green.

Her face was so soft. Her features looked so kind, so comforting.

I was slobbering like a moron. I could never tease Rocky about drooling over Sissi again. Because I was just like him now.

I was so in love. I finally had the only thing I wanted. The world had stopped around me. Everything was so perfect. It was bliss, heaven, ecstasy...

And of course Odd had to ruin it. "Beep! Sorry, your time is up. You could do with a few pointers in flirting, my friend!" Odd turned and looked at Aelita/Taelia. "I don't believe it! Is that..."

Ulrich finished his sentence. "Yes, it is."

Having a new girl completely disrupts the flow of a class. By the time everyone stopped sizing her up, it was time for math.

Ms. Meyer is cruel to kids who don't do well in math. She asked Taelia surprise question. "y=mx+b. What is this equation?"

Taelia then completely proved that she's Aelita. In the same voice as Aelita, she answered, "Slope–intercept form."

Most of the kids are goof offs. I was the only one who could get that question. Taelia must've been Aelita! We took notes for the remainder of class.

Then it was time for science. Ms. Hertz lectured us about photosynthesis. Nothing really happened. No one would dare try anything in Ms. Hertz's class. I was glad. Photosynthesis is really interesting stuff. I didn't need anybody to ruin it for me.

Then it was time for district sponsored torture activities. Also known as gym class. Jim forced us to do tons of pointless basketball drills. "Come on, you can do better, Belpois! Your showing reminds me of that kid in special ops training who got killed on the first day of boot camp!"

"Wait, you were in special ops?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah. But, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Do you ever want to talk about anything?" Odd asked.

"I'd be glad to tell you about how I was the king of disco. But only if you actually tried to do the drills!"

Everybody laughed, while Odd just blushed.

Finally it was time for lunch. We ate our mystery meal (the notion that it's hamburgers is as ridiculous as saying that uranium after radioactive decay is uranium and not lead) really quickly so we could talk about the Taelia situation.

"You really think that Aelita is Taelia? Come on! Wouldn't she know us?" Yumi looked at me as if I'd grown another head.

"It's possible that, if my calculations were correct and Aelita was materialized, she might have amnesia."

"Well, when I turn on the old Odd Della Robbia charm, we'll know for sure!" I looked at Odd like most people would at a small child who says that he's president of the world. "Still don't believe me? Come on, I've had so many girlfriends. Watch an expert at work!"

Odd and Ulrich dragged me off so we could talk to Taelia. She was quietly reading, minding her own business. I felt sorry for Aelita. I mean, now she would have to deal with Odd's horrible flirting again.

Odd began to talk to her. "Hey, Ael– uh, I mean Taelia. My friends and I thought you're kind of familiar– like we've seen you somewhere before..."

Taelia wasn't impressed. "Come on! That's the least original pick up line around!"

"But… I wasn't trying to pick you up! Listen… Do things like, a virtual world, evil crabs, and buzzing monsters mean anything to you?" Odd desperately tried to win her back.

"Uh... Yeah. It means I'd better be going!" Taelia ran off.

We went back to Yumi. "Well?" She asked

"It's not her," Odd said, discouraged.

"Odd's just saying that because he just got the brush-off, big time! 'Watch an expert at work!', huh," Ulrich teased.

I ran after Taelia. "Wait!" Taelia turned around. "Do you have any family?" "Where are you from?"

"You don't need to know, creep," Taelia said coldly.

I came back to my friends. "I'll go check on Lyoko. If Taelia is really Aelita, she wouldn't be on Lyoko."

"Well, you can check it out later. We got a date with Mr. Hemingway," Odd reminded me.

No, he doesn't mean Ernest Hemingway. Our English teacher is actually named Mr. Hemingway. Funny, huh?

We walked off. "Wish me luck on my report, guys!" Yumi said enthusiastically. Nobody did.

Mr. Hemingway was lecturing us about common archetypes in Victorian literature. Normally, I would be quite interested. But that day, I had something else on my mind.

"Odd, I need to go check Lyoko. I can't hold off very long."

"You need to get out of class? Leave it to me, Einstein," Odd said in a tone that made me wonder why everybody couldn't hear him. Odd raised his hand. "Mr. Hemingway? Can I go to the infirmary? My head really hurts." Odd held his head so convincingly that I was nearly fooled.

"Why, of course. Belpois, go take him there."

When we were safely out of hallway I complimented Odd, "Well played, Odd. You're really good actor."

Odd smiled. "Thanks, dude. I'd been doing that for years."

I stared at him. "You have?"

"Well, yeah. You think I really get sick that often? Nobody would. Of course I'm not going to miss the new _Godzilla_."

We reached my room. I turned on my computer. "I'm launching a scan of Lyoko. She's not in the forest sector... Not in the desert sector... Not in the ice… Not in the mountain! She's not on Lyoko!"

"How can that be?" Odd wondered. I sighed. Odd is such a moron.

"Oh, I don't know. Wait– AELITA IS TAELIA, YOU #*&amp;*^$# IDIOT!" I screamed.

"Einstein, calm down –"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

**Chapter 045: the samurai**

_**Yumi**_

I was sweating like crazy. I was about to present my badass samurai armor to the class. I had bored them half to death with Japanese history and economy, but now they'd see that it's cool to be Japanese.

"Well, this is only a small look at the culture of Japan. Now, I like to show you something really awesome. It's a living symbol of Japan; it's been in my family for generations..." I unveiled it. "It's a... drape?!"

Somebody had stolen my samurai armor! I looked at the sockets nearby. A XANA symbol had been singed into the sockets.

After class, I told them what happened. "I think XANA has possessed my samurai armor. It disappeared and I found XANA symbols nearby."

Odd got scared. "Well, this is bad. XANA is attacking, and we can't count on Aelita to help us."

Jeremy completely flipped. "AELITA ISN'T ON LYOKO BECAUSE SHE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR %#^$%^&amp; EYES!" Jeremy pointed at Taelia's table. We all laughed. Jeremy ran off in a huff.

Our conversation ended when Mr. Delmas came in with a handful of police officers. "Children, please give me your attention. Several students, and Jim, whom you all respect, I know..."

"Let's not go overboard!" Odd tried to not laugh too loud

"... Have been attacked by a student wearing samurai armor." He turned to me. "Yumi, it's your armor, isn't it?"

The police took me in for questioning. "This is your armor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you bring it in to school?"

"For my report."

"Do you have any motivation for attacking Jim and your fellow students?"

"Of course not!"

This went on. I don't know why the police even bother.

**Chapter 046: Taelia**

_**Jeremy**_

I burst into Taelia's room. "Aelita, you've got to come with me! XANA is trying to kill you."

"What?"

"Aelita, the evil AI is out to get you! You're his sworn enemy! You absolutely have to hide."

Taelia smiled. For a second, I hoped that she had remembered that she was Aelita and I had her now. But this was a false hope. "Well, as a pickup line, that's far more original than your friend. But no, I don't date psychos."

I began to shake her. "Aelita! You've got to trust me!"

Taelia pushed me off her. "Of course I don't trust anyone who's stark raving mad! I'm not this 'Aelita'!"

I was about to cry. Almost mercifully, the possessed samurai armor showed up.

"Hello, Jeremy. I see you're alone with your princess. But she can't remember anything! I can't imagine what pain you're in." XANA's voice was deep, hollow, metallic, and devoid of any kindness.

"XANA, you're not going to get her. I'm not going to let you hurt her. Not this time." I put my hand out to block XANA.

Taelia wasn't grateful. "Ew, get your hands off my boobs!"

"I'M SAVING YOUR LIFE!"

"I want some answers! What is that thing?"

The armor attacked us. I could feel the katana's metal sharply connect with my arm... The blood flowing...

And miraculously, I was fine.

I turned to Taelia and said, "I know where we'll be safe. Follow me."

Taelia didn't argue.

We went to the factory together. We entered the supercomputer room. I showed her a hologram of Lyoko. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. "What's that?" She finally asked.

"That's Lyoko, a virtual world. You were created there by some sort of genius. An evil AI called XANA rules it. He wanted to kill you, but I was able to materialize you. You're safe from him now if I can shut down his supercomputer. The samurai armor is under his control."

"Well, you should shut it down now." Taelia said this in a judgmental tone, as if it was wrong that I had ever had supercomputer on. Trust me; I don't need an amnesiac AI to tell me that.

I was about to pull the switch when Ulrich and Odd burst in. "Einstein, what are you doing?" Ulrich gaped.

"I'm gonna shut down this supercomputer for good."

"You don't know that Aelita isn't still on Lyoko!" Odd yelled. "You got to let us check on Lyoko!"

The idiot had a point. "All right. You can check on Lyoko. I'll virtualize you in the mountain sector." I typed up the code and began to virtualize them. "Initiate virtualization: Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization!"

I decided to explain towers to Taelia. "So, there are these towers on Lyoko that XANA activates to attack Earth. You can hide in these towers, and they also heal you. Towers also provide transport between sectors of Lyoko. Wait – are you listening to me?" Taelia had been very quiet. I looked – and she was gone.

**Chapter 048: Guardian**

_**Odd**_

Jeremy virtualized me in the mountain sector. We walked down a winding path to try to find Aelita. We didn't find anything. And it didn't help that Jeremy kept repeating, "Did you find her? Did you find her? Did you find her? Did you find her? Did you find her? Did you find her?" Over and over and over. If I had wanted repetitive little kids bugging me, I would've stayed at home with my sisters. "Give me a break, Jeremy. Finding Aelita here is harder than finding an idea in Jim's head!"

Eventually, we came to a fork in the path. "Which way should we go?" Ulrich asked.

I looked to the left, and I saw a ball of orange sludge. "That thing... I saw it in my vision. It was holding Aelita." We ran toward it.

Close by, the ball was disgusting. It looked like custard that someone had left out for too long and got skin and bumps. "I think that thing is a virtual prison. It's got to be blocking her signal."

Ulrich began to slash at it. But the ball just absorbed his attacks. I heard Jeremy say, "Give me a minute… I think I can do something."

"Oh yeah, we got all the time in the world," I chuckled.

**Chapter 049: attack of the samurai**

_**Yumi**_

The samurai was chasing me. I was running faster than a terrified zebra running from a lion. We zipped by the science building, the classrooms, and the principal's office. I hoped that the possessed armor would tire out after a while. But then, XANA's creations are tireless.

I hid in the gym. Not exactly the bravest approach, but I wanted to survive. A rockwall separated me from the samurai. I heard its hollow voice ring out, "Yuuuuuuumiiiiiiiiii. Where are you hiding, Yuuuuuumiiiiiiiiiiiii?" The suit of armor rounded the corner – and I found myself face-to-face with the minion! It backed me into a wall!

The sword grazed my head, and gave me an impromptu haircut. It could've been worse. While the armor backed up to make a more deadly blow, I searched for something that I could use. I found a steel pipe. As of the samurai charged at me, I hit it with the pipe.

The armor cried out and swung in its sword again. I blocked with the pipe. But I couldn't go on like this.

I needed Aelita. But she was gone.

**Chapter 50: Rescue **

_**Jeremy**_

"Guys, I know what to do." I typed up some code that would allow me to create a polymorphic specter of Aelita and digitalize it, overriding the Guardian's visual recognition systems, and causing it to self-destruct. In normal English, that means I'd create a copy of Aelita on Lyoko, fooling the Guardian and destroying it.

XANA's not the only one who can create specters.

I created the specter. The Guardian wasn't fooled. For a few horrible seconds, as I watched the action on Lyoko, I thought my plan hadn't worked. But then, the Guardian engulfed the copy, and exploded in a massive flurry of glowing goo, like slimy fireworks.

"Einstein, you're the greatest!" Ulrich shouted.

"Easy, Ulrich. You made me lose my hearing!" Odd joked.

"Okay, now you should take her to a tower so she can heal."

"Aye, aye, Einstein!"

I glanced at the security feed from cameras in the lab – and saw a truly horrifying sight.

Taelia was leading the police to the factory.

Taelia was leading the police to the factory.

She had betrayed us. Taelia wasn't Aelita, and we were protecting her for nothing.

Now she'd used our secret against us. The Lyoko Warriors were doomed.

And it was all my fault.

Taelia stormed in with two police officers. "There! That's the kid who's destroying the whole world!"

The police officers regarded me. "Son, step away from the computer. We got a warrant for your arrest!"

"No. I'm trying to save the world..." I started.

The cop didn't accept this. "Resisting a police officer is a crime, kid. Come with us."

I typed furiously as the officer pulled me like some sort of gun-toting demon. I was just happy that launching a return trip isn't so complicated.

The police pulled me. The preliminary steps were finished. I set it up to occur.

I was almost done programming the timeframe when the police pulled me out!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, sounding like Sissi when she can't go to the mall. The police put on earplugs that they wore specifically for these occasions. Taelia laughed, somehow enjoying this. I groped frantically, trying to find the keys so I could set up a return trip when the tower was deactivated. The police were carrying me away. I wasn't going to make it...

When I did! My hand connected with the enter key, and the return trip was set.

The police brought me out of the factory. In spite of Taelia, XANA, and humiliation, I was feeling pretty pleased with myself.

**Chapter 051: Bloks**

_**Aelita**_

I woke up the familiar comfort of a way tower. Odd and Ulrich were standing over me. "You okay, Princess?" Odd asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But what about the Guardian?" I was frightened at the thought that the horrifying virtual prison could still be out there.

"That big bubble of sludge? He won't bother you anymore!" Odd winked at me.

There was something less urgent I needed to know. "Why did you call me Princess?"

Ulrich answered, chuckling, "Odd has to give everybody a nickname. That's just 'cause he can't remember their real names!" Odd gave Ulrich a dirty look but didn't say anything. We left the tower.

We were close to the activated tower, but two Bloks were guarding it. Odd licked his lips. "Ah, Bloks. My favorite monster. You guys should go to the tower. I'll take care of the monsters."

We began to run to the tower. But soon, the Bloks attacked. They shot ice in the trees. "Wait up! I don't think I can deal with them!" I rolled my eyes. Humans can be determined like Jeremy or completely ready to give up like Odd. Just another reason they're so confusing. The Bloks caught up. I had to scream. "Ulrich, do something!"

"These blockheads shouldn't be too hard to take care of! Just watch!" Ulrich ran very quickly around the Blok. Eventually, he was so fast that all I could see was an Ulrich-colored blur. The Blok, clearly not created by XANA to be an intelligent monster, spun around in confusion, unsure where to shoot. It _was_ pretty impressive.

"Looking for me, sucker?" Ulrich plunged his sword into the monster's eye. "That's what you get!"

"That was amazing!" I cried.

"Thanks. I – _whoa_!" Ulrich was devirtualized by the other Blok's ice beam.

I was desperate now. I ran closer to the tower, only to find myself in a Blok's crosshairs!

The monster was charging up its deadliest laser. It would kill me in a single blow. There was nothing that could be done for me now...

But I underestimated humans. Odd jumped in out of _nowhere_ and scratched the Blok. The Blok exploded in a brilliant laser show.

I ran into the tower. I could only hope I wasn't too late…

**Chapter 052: samurai defeated**

_**Yumi**_

I snuck into the locker room. But I couldn't hide for long. The samurai found me!

It laughed. The laughter was just what you'd expect from XANA – mirthless, cold, really, really annoying. The sword moved. I knew that in a few seconds, the katana would plunge into my throat. The Japanese swords were expressly designed to cut through bone. I had seen gruesome pictures of ninjas skewered by samurai blades. Soon, I'd be among them...

And it stopped.

Right there, in perfect striking position.

Frozen, like the armor it was supposed to be. Aelita had deactivated the tower.

I was safe. A few seconds later, I was back in math class.

**Chapter 053: Taelia again**

_**Jeremy**_

"Well, looks like you were wrong, Einstein. According to Sissi, Taelia is an orphan. That's why she didn't want to talk about her parents. She moved from Nevada." Odd sounded as smug as a snake, and looked even smugger. But I was about to wipe that grin off his face.

"Anyway, her eyes aren't nearly as shiny, her hair is way darker, and that nose is all wrong. How did you ever think she was Aelita?" I gave Odd a taste of his own medicine.

Odd turned to Ulrich. "Did he really just say...?"

"He sure did!" Ulrich finished.

The day went on pretty much the same, except without Taelia worrying me. We went to get lunch. "So, Jeremy. Corndogs or chicken nuggets?" I don't know which one I got. They both taste like monosodium glutamate, sodium nitrates, nitrites, butylated hydroxyanisole, and partially hydrogenated vegetable oil. We talked about the previous attack.

"What I don't understand is how XANA took over samurai armor. There's nothing mechanical about it!"

"Jeremy, the psychotic supercomputer has got to be coming up with new plans every day," Yumi pointed out.

"I just don't get how we're supposed to deal with these attacks. I mean, we're getting two in a day!"

"Odd, you're the only one with a problem!" Ulrich teased.

"You think? Einstein looks pretty stressed out nowadays." True, but I had reason to be stressed. Not only that I have to deal with XANA, it's also my responsibility to materialize Aelita. I don't want to let her down. I kept quiet, though.

It was then time for study hall. I use that term loosely, considering that no one actually studies. Ulrich and Odd were playing table football (bet on Ulrich), several kids played video games, and I talked to Aelita on my laptop.

"Hi, Jeremy. So, we survived another XANA attack. But I've got to wonder – how did you think Taelia was me?" She was talking way too loud.

"Aelita, you've got to quiet down. We're in a library," I warned her.

"What's a library?" She asked.

"A databank where everything is printed on paper. People study in here, and you've got to stay quiet!"

"So, is that because you need quiet to study?" A smile of realization broke out on her face.

"Yeah, and you don't want to miss the game point in table football!" Aelita just stared. "Here, I'll show you!" I turned the screen so Aelita could watch Ulrich and Odd playing table football.

Odd was haplessly flicking the ball, but Ulrich was making goal after goal. This didn't sit well with Odd. "Hey, you've got to be cheating!" He whined.

"You're just saying that because you can't hit the ball hard to save your life!"

Odd yelled, "I'll show you!"

"QUIET!" Jim bellowed. Everyone ignored him. Jim just sits there with a Batman comic during study hall. Odd wasn't listening. He flicked the ball so hard, whoever was hit would probably would think they'd been hit by a rock rather than a wad of paper. It flew past Ulrich… Past me… Past the other kids.

Sissi screamed even though it never got close to her. It hit Jim squarely in the nose. We all laughed. "Oh, you think that's funny?! I'll show you funny!" That didn't make sense, but Jim didn't care. "Belpois, Stern, Della Robbia, two hours of detention. I've had it up to here with you Three Stooges. You're always up to something." He didn't seem to care that only Odd did anything.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"What?! Has everyone gotten obnoxious today?! It is $ #% possible!"

"Jim..." Mr. Delmas raised his voice. "Jeremy, please come to my office. And Jim... Swearing in front of students? You're not a British sailor anymore."

As Mr. Delmas led me off, I asked him, "Jim was a British sailor?"

"Yes, but I believe he would rather not talk about it." I snorted.

I had never, not being the kind of guy who gets into trouble, been in the principal's office before. It was covered with certificates of academic achievement. (Kind of like my room.)

"Um... Why am I here? Am I in trouble?"

Mr. Delmas laughed. "No, of course not. You're here because the school psychologist has been observing you, and she believes you'd be best suited in a gifted school. Ms. Klotz is going to give you an IQ test to determine whether you can."

I was sure I heard wrong. "Wait… Don't you need my parents' approval?"

"I did get your parents' approval. You can call them if you don't believe me."

I called my dad. "Hi, Jeremy!"

"Dad, did you really ship me out to the gifted school?" I asked

"You make it sound so nasty. I think it's gonna be a great opportunity for you! It's got harder math and science courses that will really challenge you. It also has more interesting electives."

"I have friends here!"

"I've never heard you talk about any friends before. You always complained that you hated school. Are you ever satisfied?!" Now, my dad was getting angry. And once he gets angry, he'll never stop.

"Dad, I can't make new friends, I –"

"You need to keep an open mind, you know!" He screamed at me. "You are going to that school, and that's final!" He then hung up.

Mr. Delmas was about as sympathetic as great white shark. "Well, there you go. You may go now."

I left. What could I do? There was no way I could convince my parents to let me stay. Hacking into the school network could work, but it would be easily traceable. A dark cloud settled over me. There was no way I could get out of this one. Without me, XANA would run rampant, freed of the worry of having his attacks stopped. I'd lose the friends I'd made that almost made up for the horrors. Most importantly, I'd lose Aelita.

Aelita, with her beautiful cloud of pink cotton candy hair. Her kind green eyes that melt the worry in your heart. That perfect nose. The comfort that she just somehow releases whenever she's around. I'd lose all that.

"Hey, Einstein! Why the long face?" Odd jumped at me. I kept walking.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Yumi asked me.

"Yeah... It's just..."

"You can tell us, Einstein," Ulrich offered.

"Well, the school psychologist's been watching my progress and she says that I should take some IQ tests to determine whether I can go to this gifted school."

"You mean, like a school for future Einsteins?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I told him. "There's no way my parents are gonna pass up on a great opportunity like that."

"That is serious," Yumi admitted. "You won't be here to fight XANA!"

"It's also... I... I just really don't wanna lose you guys... Or Aelita!

"Well, what's the big deal? You flunk the test, everyone thinks you're a moron, and you stay at Kadic," Odd shrugged it off.

"The test is filled with tons of trick questions. You've gotta be pretty clever to fail on purpose." I felt about as nervous as an ordinary kid would be if they had to_ pass _an important test. Only in my case, I had to fail it.

Yumi smiled at me. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you're the cleverest kid around!" She winked at me, and I had to smile. "Keep me posted, okay?"

"Okay, I will," I said as I walked into the library to take the test.

"Ah, Jeremy. I was waiting for you," Ms. Klotz's singsong tone imitated one of those TV models. Also, her strut was completely ridiculous. (Just because she's in her 20s doesn't mean she gets to do this!)

"Now, can I have your cell phone please?" Again, the fake sweetness hurt my head so much it took me some time to process that question.

"I need it!"

"Now, Jeremy, I can't go a day without taking about 40 selfies. But you've got to give it up," the psychologist said in a calm, cool tone.

I sighed and gave it up. "Thank you. Now, I'd like to start with a multiple choice quiz. It's a test which you..." She let out a girlish giggle. "What am I saying? You know what it is!"

I said in my best fake dumb voice, perfected from years of Rocky and Bullwinkle, as well as the actual Rocky, "Who, me? No!"

The psychologist got so close to my face, I could've kissed her had I wanted to. "Jeremy, you're special. I know you're smarter than you're pretending to be right now." Her icy tone reminded me of XANA in more ways than I'd like to think about and contradicted the kindness of her words.

I looked through the test. There was nothing in it that was very hard. Actually, I probably could've aced it when I was in kindergarten. I would have no trouble failing it. I began to write down wrong answers.

**Chapter 054: Plague**

_**Odd**_

I was so glad that we finally went and got dinner. I felt like a starved lion in that Roman legend we had to read in Mr. Hemingway's class. "What's for dinner tonight?" I asked Ulrich.

"Meh, some sort of hash. They all taste the same," Ulrich groaned. Some people just don't appreciate fine cooking.

"Ulrich, Rosa works really hard! You should be nicer," I scolded him.

"I think you're just trying to get tons of seconds by flattering Rosa! What's next, buttering Yolanda up so you can get fake sick all the time?" Ulrich chuckled.

"I can't believe you think that I'd do that! I only fake sick when I want to see a movie!"

"Huh?"

"I hear _Guardians of the Galaxy_ is very nice."

"You did it already?!"

"I think you're just jealous that I'm untouchable!"

"I think you're only untouchable by girls! I mean, really, you've dated 31 girls and haven't even kissed anyone! Maybe that's because you're so scrawny."

I didn't bother saying that I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte. "Well, let me point out that you haven't got the nerve to talk to Yumi yet!" That was kind of cruel, but Ulrich was annoying me.

"It's not your business when I want to tell Yumi!" There was Ulrich's ace in the hole. Not your business.

"Well, Odd, do you wanna have dinner or not?!" I hadn't noticed Rosa.

"Um… I'll have the... What's for dinner today?"

"Odd, it's spaghetti and meatballs or a burger! Make your choice already! People are waiting!"

"Spaghetti!" I screamed. Every head in the cafeteria turned my way.

"Save the drama! In fact, I'm not gonna give you seconds today!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We sat down at our table. Yumi had gone home, and Jeremy was taking the test, leaving just the two of us. "Nice going, Odd," Ulrich snarled. "You made us look like morons!"

"Speaking of morons, how do you think Einstein's doing pretending to be one?"

"I don't know. He doesn't have an ego, though, so I wouldn't worry," Ulrich offered

Suddenly, the power went out. "What just happened?" I asked Ulrich.

"XANA," Ulrich hissed.

In the dark, I heard Sissi shriek, "What kinda two-bit school is this?!"

"This quick? Man, he won't give us a moment's peace!" Kids quickly began to horse around. Food was being thrown everywhere. Someone threw a delicious-looking burger on the ground.

"Mmmmm, free food!" I picked the burger off the ground and ate it in one bite. It was so delicious! Seriously, it was like Rosa had squeezed pure heaven into every crumb of soft bun, every drop of creamy sauce, and especially every ounce of juicy, delicious beef.

"Odd, how could you eat that?" Ulrich said, horrified. He slowly backed away from me.

"Oh, it was easy. Actually, you're beginning to look pretty good!" I licked my lips.

"Odd, you're not funny." He was just jealous. Suddenly, Ulrich stiffened, as if he'd been hit by electricity. "Everyone quiet!" He shouted about as loud as Jim in hulk mode.

No one listened to him. "Why should we listen to you?" Taelia taunted, annoying as ever.

Sissi screeched, "Listen to him!" I never had thought that Sissi's annoying voice could ever be useful. Everyone quieted down for her. Now that everyone was quiet, we could hear what sounded like the ceiling thumping.

"Hear that, everyone?" Ulrich yelled.

"What is it?" Sissi was already shivering. She got her answer a few seconds later when a tide of rats broke the ceiling and swarmed in. XANA symbols pulsed in their red eyes. The wave of disgusting rodents split and attacked. Rats leapt, biting and clawing anyone in their way. Their screeches made Sissi's voice sound like Subdigitals music.

"This has gotta be XANA's attack," I whispered to Ulrich.

"We should get out of here." But when we tried the door, the rats had trapped us in! "We're trapped!" Ulrich screamed out the obvious.

"Nice going, XANA," I muttered to myself as a rat attached itself to my face. The claws dug into my face as blood gushed from the wounds. It felt like someone had raked thumbtacks across my face.

"Well, this time I guess you're the rats in the trap," XANA said through the rat. It giggled hysterically. Honestly, at that point, I wasn't fazed by a talking rat. I just peeled it off as if it was completely normal.

"We should call Yumi and Jeremy," Ulrich said. Of course, he called Yumi. I called Jeremy, but he didn't answer.

"Jeremy's not picking up," I said. The rats were getting closer. Ulrich grabbed a fire extinguisher. "What you doing?" I asked him

Ulrich smiled. "I got an idea about how to defeat the rats. We can use the fire extinguishers as weapons." Ulrich squirted the fire extinguisher at the rats. It worked very well. The rats squeeed as they drowned in the white goo. Everyone grabbed a fire extinguisher and shot the rats. Even Rosa was killing tons of rats.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, as she completely destroyed a wave of rats. "Git outta my kitchen, vermin!" Within minutes, we had made it outside. Of course, most of the credit goes to yours truly, Odd the Magnificent.

Yumi came by on her bike. "Welcome to the rat pack," I said as I squirted a particularly troublesome group of rats with these creepy curved claws.

"We should get to the factory. I think Jeremy might meet us there," Yumi told me.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Ulrich asked. "If we use the normal entrance, we'll have to deal with the rats."

"I don't know. For now, we should get somewhere high that the rats won't be able to get to very easily." I think we all answered at once. "The science building!"

The science building is really high because of all the classrooms in it. On the top floor, if you fell off, you would definitely die when you hit the ground. For a while, it seemed that it might work. This didn't last.

"Look at what the rats are doing!" Sissi pointed toward a tree near the science building. The rats were working together to gnaw a tree so they could climb onto the roof. Soon, we heard the horrible _pitter patter_ of tiny rat feet across the tree. The rats climbed up.

Sissi screamed. It wasn't one of the petty screams when she finds out that she's actually very fat. This was a real scream of genuine fear. Screaming is contagious, and soon all of us were erupting in hysterical, girly screams. The rats crawled up people's legs. "We got to get to the factory!" Yumi shouted.

Ulrich glared at her. "But how?!"

Now, I watched a whole lot of George of the Jungle when I was a kid. I knew how (the science building was really close to the factory) we could get there. I found a hose and grabbed it. "Guys, we can use this hose to swing to the factory." I held on to the hose, and swung. Most people have only played on playground equipment or maybe done some zip lining. Until then, I was one of those people. But the real thing – oh man, it's so thrilling.

I was holding onto the hose, desperately trying to not let go. A few times, when my fingers slipped, I had to keep the very unmanly screams from coming out. The icy wind was rushing past my face at about 200 miles per hour. I jumped on the building.

Yumi shrugged. "YOLO!" She swung better than I had. She looked about as scared as a tiger would be facing off against a frog. She even yelled, "For luck!"

"That's a Princess Leia quote!"

"What, you think only guys like _Star Wars_?"

Last of all, Ulrich was went to swing. Saying that he hesitated would be the stupidly politically correct form. The wimp actually refused to go until rats bit at his heels. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. (Honestly, I don't know how I actually heard him. Maybe incredible hearing is one of Odd the Magnificent's amazing abilities.) The screams that I had suppressed were coming out of his mouth, full blast. He gripped onto the hose as if it was life itself. When he finally arrived at the factory, he was shaking violently. We laughed. Ulrich looked angry. "It's not funny! I have vertigo!" I would later find out what vertigo was, but I didn't know yet.

We came to the factory. Yumi tried to call Jeremy. "He won't pick up!"

"Keep trying!" Ulrich responded.

**Chapter 055: the psychologist's psychologist**

_**Jeremy**_

The total and utter helplessness felt awful. XANA could have been attacking. But I couldn't do anything. Just because I was smart. And no, it didn't help that Ms. Klotz was breathing down my neck the whole time. And doing it in total darkness except for flimsy lamp

Suddenly, I heard creepy scratching noises outside the door. It sounded like the horror movies my parents don't know I watch. "What's that?" I asked Ms. Klotz.

"Jeremy," she said softly as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure it's nothing. Now, get back to the test. You're doing a very good job!"

"I am?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" is what I did not say to her.

Just then, the scratching noises became louder. "Seriously! It's creepy!"

Ms. Klotz said in a motherly voice, "Stay here, honey. I'll go see what's the matter." A few seconds later, she ran back and jumped on the table. "Rats are everywhere!"

"XANA!" I said under my breath. "Can you let me make a call? I can fix this." She gave me my cell phone back. "Yumi? I'm trapped in the library with Ms. Klotz. The rats are attacking us."

"Can you get to the factory? We could use you over here."

"It's not gonna be easy. I've no idea how to stop the rats."

"Can you guide me on how to virtualize someone?"

"Well, that's a very complicated process. Charles Babbage may have in fact –"

"Just tell me what button to press!"

"Click on the blue bubble on the third screen."

"Okay."

"Enter in the coordinates of the tower: 50.5 by 60 in the desert sector."

"Okay. 15.5 x 16." Unfortunately, I only realized that she got it wrong later on.

I explained the entire thing just like that. It was very boring. Also, I had been cheated out of a chance to explain computer theory to Yumi!

I was going to leave, but Ms. Klotz was scared. "Jeremy, I know I've asked way too much of you, but I have musophobia."

"Fear of rodents."

"Yeah. I don't want to leave unless I can be secure." With that, she boarded up the doors.

I sighed in frustration. XANA was attacking, Yumi would probably fail materialization, and I was stuck with a psychologist who needs a psychologist, useless as ever. I stared out the window to discover large rats. I flashed the lights. The rats scattered. "Aha!" I exclaimed.

"What is it, Jeremy?"

"The light repels them! Do you have a cell phone with a camera?"

She took her cell phone out. "You can use the camera to stun them." I left for the factory.

I didn't see any rats on my way, but when I got to the factory, there were a whole bunch of them. I took out my cell phone. Now, I'm not Odd. But I allowed myself a joke here. "Say cheese!" I said cheerfully as I took a picture. The rats scattered, and I made my way inside.

**Chapter 056: failed virtualization**

_**Ulrich**_

Yumi virtualized Odd and me in the desert sector. But Aelita wasn't in sight. "Yumi? Did you virtualize us in the right place?" I asked.

"Let's see... No! I put in the wrong coordinates!"

Odd shrugged. "We can find her."

We found Aelita quickly. "Hey, Aelita!" Odd yelled. But something was wrong. As the dust cleared, we realized what was happening.

Aelita was being chased by three Krabs! We stepped closer to her. "Don't worry, Princess. Your two knights in shining armor have come to protect you! No offense to Jeremy."

"The tower's in sight," Aelita said breathlessly. We ran toward it. Suddenly, I began to feel seasick. At first, I thought my stupid, annoying, unmanly vertigo was acting up on Lyoko. But then I realized that the land was moving. Soon, it was becoming vertical. (Odd would make some moronic pun about vertigo and vertical.)

"Oh no!" Yumi screamed. "What did I do now?"

Yumi really shouldn't beat herself up over things that aren't her fault. After all, she's the awesomest girl in the world. I had no idea how to tell her this, though.

Aelita actually saved me there. "This wasn't you. XANA's changing the slope of the plateau." I had no idea what that meant. Only Einstein would. But I knew that wasn't good. When it became completely vertical, we fell like stones. We were getting so close to the cold Digital Sea. I was so scared that we'd fall in. Yumi hadn't made it sound very good...

Suddenly, I felt calmer. The Digital Sea didn't seem to matter anymore; everything felt good. A kind presence was over me. That's when I realized that Aelita was singing.

We fell onto a rock she created using her power. "This power of yours is really cool," I said, and I meant it.

We still had the problem of the Krabs, though. I had an idea. "Go to the tower. I'll get the Krab's attention." I deflected the lasers back at them, killing one Krab. Odd leapt and shot a bull's-eye in a Krab. But then another Krab kicked him!

We all screamed as Odd began to fall into the Digital Sea. I ran so fast, I could barely see anything. A sonic boom rushed past my ears as I swiftly devirtualized Odd. And that's why samurai are awesome.

Suddenly, something very strange happened. As I ran, two clones of me followed me. One of them said, "What should we do, Ulrich one?"

"Get rid of the Krabs!" I told them.

"Whoa," I heard Jeremy say. "The super sprint creates clones now? What's next, Yumi with telekinesis?"

It took me a few seconds to register that it was Jeremy. "Jeremy!" I cried. "You managed to get here!"

"Yeah. I'm gonna send you Yumi now."

The clones easily destroyed the living Krabs. "Yeah! Take that, you stupid... OW!" The Megatank came out of nowhere and devirtualized me in a single shot.

I staggered out of the scanner. On screen, I watched the Megatank ready to take a shot at Aelita. "AELITA!" Jeremy screamed with the intensity that only a previously Spock like person could. The laser was inches away when...

A floating rock pushed it away. "What the...," All of us said at the same time. But then we realized what happened. "YUMI, YOU'RE THE GREATEST! You have telekinesis, then."

Aelita ran into the tower. We just hoped it wasn't too late...

**Chapter 057: true rats**

_**XANA**_

I was going to taste juicy human flesh through the rats' mouths. I had never actually used anything that would let me eat anything. I was eager to see what the sensation was like. I hate to admit it, but I sympathized with that bitch Aelita for once in that respect, at least.

The children's screams felt so satisfying. Efficiency is my number one goal, so I rarely get a chance to do something like this. It was a shame that I couldn't kill those little brats that call themselves warriors, though.

Suddenly, I lost control. The rats all slumped down, unconscious. A massive shock traveled through my systems. I knew, then, the tower had been deactivated. I had to admit that I almost admired Jeremy's cleverness about how to defeat the rats. His less intelligent friends were very brave. Yumi, especially, was worryingly good at fighting on Lyoko. A few seconds later, time reversed to before I had possessed the rats. They thought they had undone my damage.

I let out a hearty laugh. If only they knew...

**Chapter 058: IQ**

_**Jeremy**_

I was walking with my friends again. "Jeremy?" Yumi asked. "Do you think you got the test figured out?"

"Now that I know all the answers, I won't have any trouble failing it," I assured her.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I got a foolproof way of flunking. I'm gonna get all my answers from Odd!" That would work pretty well. A _Stegosaurus_ could easily get a better grade than Odd could.

We all laughed. "Laugh all you want," he said. "But you might be in for a big surprise!"

"Really? Didn't you get a 12 on the last science quiz?"

"Yeah... But you completely fail at Spanish and PE, Einstein!"

"So? I still have a better GPA than you do!"

I went off to take the IQ quiz. "Jeremy? Ms. Klotz said. "You don't need to take the test."

"I don't?"

"Your mother says it's your decision whether you want to go to the gifted school or not."

"Well, I don't want to." And with that, I left.

**Chapter 059: the note**

_**Ulrich**_

I was ready to leave my room for the showers the next day. But I heard footsteps. I opened the door to see who it was. There was no one there. But there was a note.

It said, "Ulrich, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm writing it. I've always admired you. I've wanted to tell you for ages, but I didn't have the nerve…also, I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but now I am. I love you. XOXOXO, Yumi."

It was so amazing! I mean, I'd been working up the nerve to tell Yumi how I felt for ages. But now, I didn't have to. It could've been the first day of rest my life.

But then, I got worried that Yumi might've been joking. So I talked to her before class. "Yumi... Are you... Um...Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Class was kind of a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Yumi. I was lying down on the grass, deciding whether I should tell Yumi, or not, when a soccer ball hit me in the face.

Rocky glared at me. "What are you doing, moron?!"

"Stern, pay attention to the game!" Jim shouted. Everyone was yelling at me, but soon it was drowned out.

In the locker room, Odd and Jeremy were asking me why I wasn't playing as well. "Come on, Ulrich!" Odd joked. "Einstein was playing better than you today?"

"Really?" Jeremy asked, but we ignored him.

"Well, I got a letter from a girl. The kind a girl sends when she's –"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ulrich's in love!" Odd said with a laugh. How old is he?! Eight!?

"That's the problem. I can't even manage to talk to her!" I only realized later how pathetic I sounded.

"So, who is the lucky lady?" Jeremy asked innocently.

"I'm not telling anyone! And whatever you do, don't tell Yumi!" I was scared then that they would realize it was Yumi. But apparently, that's didn't cross their minds.

**Chapter 060: Ulrich's date**

_**Jeremy**_

"So, who you do think left Ulrich that note?" I asked Odd in the lunchroom.

"Hmmm... Maybe Millie or Tamiya?"

"No. Too young." It was true. Millie and Tamiya were fifth-graders who are too young to date anybody, in my opinion. They worked on the school newspaper, so they were smart enough to know they wouldn't have a chance with Ulrich.

"How about Taelia?"

"She's kinda uptight. I think her self-respect would be damaged by asking a guy."

"Could she be Teresa?"

Teresa was one of those Catholic girls who wear weird skirts really low and enjoy going to church every Sunday. "I think she's a bit old-fashioned. She's not the kind of person who would believe it's right to ask a guy."

"Sissi?" We both laughed like a pack of hyenas.

"You know what? I think Sissi has learned her lesson!"

When Odd stopped laughing, he gave another suggestion. "Azra?"

Azra's the kind of girl who freaks out if she doesn't have some brainless jock right next to her all the time. "Again, I don't think she'd think it's right to ask a guy."

"Heidi?"

"Heidi thinks she's ugly. I don't think she'd ask a popular guy like Ulrich." Heidi is actually fairly pretty. Not as much as Aelita, of course, but easy to look at. She was also one of the few people who were nice to me when I first came to Kadic. Sadly, I think she has anorexia.

"You know, I actually never dated Heidi. I'll put her on my hit list."

"You really haven't dated Heidi?"

"Nope. I haven't dated tons of girls. Like Emily."

"You know, maybe Emily's the one who gave Ulrich that note. She's really nice, athletic, and the outdoorsy type."

"That's gotta be it! We have to tell Millie and Tamiya! Emily flipped for Ulrich!"

"Who did Emily flip for?" We turned around and saw Yumi with her eyebrow raised.

"Jim!" Odd desperately offered.

"Nice move!" I whispered in his ear. "Yumi will never believe that!"

Yumi stared at Jim incredulously. "They say that love is blind..."

Jim suddenly was right in front of us. "What was that?"

"We just talking about dating," I blurted out in the annoying way that the truth comes out when you don't have the proper time to think of a believable lie.

"Any ordinary teacher would have some problems with this. Fortunately, I'm not ordinary. Actually," Jim said with a chuckle, "I used to run an online dating service called Partner Post."

"But you'd rather not talk about it!" We all said it at the same time. We could predict his catchphrase now.

"Actually, I would love to talk about it. But kids, my clients need to have personal information secret from everyone else." He left.

Ulrich came. "Hi guys! So what were you talking about?"

We all looked at each other. No one wanted to be the one who told Ulrich. And Ulrich was smart enough to realize that Odd's stupid lie was hiding something. So I changed the subject to Aelita.

Odd caught on. "Just imagine how amazed she'll be by Earth!"

"I think about it all the time. I can't wait for that day to come!" I felt my cheeks redden as I imagined. Aelita on Earth. "Hehe, yeah, it's gonna…it's gonna be great…"

Odd used this as an opportunity to mess everything up. "Yeah, I heard you. You were all, 'Oh, Aelita, you're in my dreams! I can't wait until –" I cut him off. As everyone laughed at the moron again, Odd changed the subject. "So, Ulrich," he said nervously. "Would you mind walking Kiwi today?"

"I would mind! That dog runs off everywhere!" I had to sympathize with Ulrich. Kiwi is a feisty little dog. If you want a dog that hates you and ignores you unless you have food, what don't you just get a cat?"

"You better if you want to sleep tonight with dry sheets!" Yumi warned. Ulrich rolled his eyes. Poor guy. At risk of sounding like my dad, Odd should take on some responsibility.

**Chapter 061: killer hornets**

_**Ulrich **_

I was walking Kiwi through the park, hoping that I wouldn't be spotted. I can't believe that Odd actually made me walk his dog. It's so unfair!

Suddenly, Kiwi began to bark. "What is it, mutt?" Then I saw the hornets nest. The honeycomb patterns were beautiful, but creepy at the same time. Then the hornets attacked.

The dive bombed Kiwi, stinging the poor dog over and over. For once, I felt sorry for Kiwi. But then, the hornets flew after me!

I ran inside and found Mr. Delmas. I had to shot under "Mr. Delmas? There are some really nasty hornets outside, and I think you should get rid of them."

"I'll get the groundskeeper. You may go back to class," he said coldly.

A few seconds later, the groundskeeper ran screaming back inside. "They're not like any hornet I've seen before. They're very aggressive and they're immune to the gas I tried to use on them."

I talked to Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich about it. "Poor puppy!" Odd whimpered as he stroked Kiwi's stung stomach.

Jeremy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Odd. My mom's a veterinarian, and she told me that your dog'll be back on his feet – or paws – in a few days." That was nice of Jeremy. I know that he doesn't like Odd very much. Jeremy's eyes hardened. "Those hornets could be created by XANA. Hornet pheromones could make it easy to control them." We had no idea what that meant. "I'll go with Odd to the factory. You and Yumi should see if you can fend off the hornets." Jeremy and Odd walked off. I wasn't able to tell Jeremy, but I didn't want to be with Yumi right then.

"Yumi? There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Me too! Apparently Emily's in love with Jim. Wait – actually, I take that back. Look!"

Emily approached Odd. "What's this about me being in love with Jim?!" She sounded more like Sissi than any nice girl. Her face was bright red, her eyes were narrow slits, and her lips were tight.

Odd stuttered. She didn't accept this. Emily slapped Odd so hard, I could hear it all the way on the other side of the hallway. "Start a rumor like that, and your dog won't even recognize you!" She stomped off as we all laughed at Odd. And he deserved it.

We ran toward the hornet nest. All of a sudden, all the hornets attacked me! I was allergic to bee stings, and probably hornets too. Yumi tackled me, pushing me out of the way with strength I didn't even know a girl could have.

She landed on top of me in the building. As she jumped off of me, I decided to tell her.

"Yumi, I got your note."

"Note?"

"You said that you had certain feelings for me, and I – I feel the same way." I finally had got it out. It felt so good – for a few seconds.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi was genuinely confused.

"Well," a familiar screechy voice said, "That's an embarrassing situation, isn't it?" Sissi, Herb, and Rocky were laughing their heads off. I realized what happened. Sissi had given me a fake love note to embarrass me. I felt my face get hot. What a bitch!

**Chapter 062: how to fight hornets**

_**Odd**_

When we went to the factory, there was a big fat problem. "Look at all those hornets!" Jeremy gasped. The hornets noticed us, and they attacked!

"What we do, Jeremy?!"

"I know!" Jeremy pushed me to the sewer water.

"What was that for?!"

"They won't be able to find us now. Insects are very sensitive to smell." He grinned like the village idiot.

"They're not the only ones!"

He rolled his eyes. "Odd, your feet smelled pretty bad already!"

That was it. I hate it when people dismiss me, Odd the Magnificent, and pretend that they're better at insults.

I tried to punch Jeremy. In a few seconds, my fist would connect with his face. I'd finally shut him up...

But Jeremy ducked underwater to avoid me. I'd let my anger out. But I felt a shock travel up my spine. Jeremy, who's got to be least athletic kid in the world, was a good swimmer?

Soaking wet, we walked to the computer room. There, Jeremy took a mini robot and looked at the screen.

"Aelita," he said, "Is a tower activated?"

"Jeremy, there's a tower activated in the forest sector. I can feel the pulsations."

"Okay. I'll see if I can find the tower." He typed, and some coordinates appeared on the screen. "Let's get back to Ulrich and Yumi now."

When we got to the school, Jeremy yelled, "We have to get to Lyoko ASAP!"

Ulrich looked angry. "Now?! Really?!"

"Ulrich? What's wrong?"

"He's had a tough day," Yumi answered for him. "By the way, what's that smell?"

I sighed. "Ask Jeremy."

**Chapter 063: we are warriors**

_**Yumi**_

When we entered the factory, it was chock-full of hornets. When the noticed us, they flew at us as if they were possessed – they were possessed, actually. "What do we do now?" I asked no one in particular.

Jeremy took out this little robot. He pressed a button on a remote control, and a high-pitched whine filled the air. The hornets parted at the noise. We began to get closer to the supercomputer room. "How did you do that?" Odd asked, not actually wanting the answer.

Jeremy answered anyway. "I merely sent a burst of ultrasonic using this robot. Like all insects, hornets are capable of receiving –"

Odd cut him off rudely. My parents would've been shocked. "If I wanted a science lesson, I would've gone to Mrs. Hertz's class!" We laughed a little at that. We were all in the elevator when Jeremy's robot shorted out.

"Why did your thing stop?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy picked up his robot. "The batteries' dead! Anybody got some AAA's?"

"Why should I have AAA's all the time?!" Ulrich was way too angry. People really shouldn't get red-faced about things like that.

The hornets attacked him. Horrible red welts popped up on his skin. I grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

Once we were at the supercomputer room, we each stepped into a scanner. The scanner closed, and I felt my molecules get ripped apart and put back together as I was virtualized in the forest sector.

Aelita was right next to us. "The tower's in sight, but it's guarded." I saw five Hornets circling endlessly around the tower.

"Oh great. More Hornets!" Odd was talking way too loudly.

The Hornets heard him, and they flew over, bloodthirstiness on their creepy faces. They began to shoot. Odd shot a dart into one of the ugly bugs, destroying it. I let my fan fly out of my hand. I watched it soar through the air. It sliced off Hornet in half. I had to watch its body the ground.

Ulrich just stood there, staring blankly.

A laser plunged into my arm. I cringed, expecting horrible burning pain and scorched, peeling skin as I scanned my shoulder. I then remembered that you don't feel pain on Lyoko.

"Yumi, watch it! That just cost you 30 life points!"

"Jeremy, if you wanna keep telling us that we should be careful, why don't you come here yourse-ow!" Odd was shot by a Hornet! Odd probably would've flushed if he'd been on Earth. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Odd asked the Hornet. He shot over and over. I watched the golden arrows streak through the air like tiny hummingbirds. Each one missed.

And Ulrich still stood there!

"Ulrich," Jeremy said, his voice hammering all of us, even from the other end of the comlink, "What the hell are you doing?! Aelita needs your help, and Odd and Yumi barely have any life points left!"

All of the Hornets flashed in the air as they flew toward Aelita. They readied their lasers.

A vulture-like scream came out of Aelita's mouth.

I threw my fans at the Hornets. One of them hit the ground. But the others still flew in obnoxious, yellow and black glory. My fans flew back to my hand.

Jeremy's voice pierced my ears. "AELITA!"

Then...

Odd leapt out of nowhere. He took every single laser straight in the chest. I watched his body disappear from Lyoko. And he didn't flinch.

Ulrich was still standing there!

I turned to Ulrich. "Are you with us – or not? I know you're upset about the whole Sissi thing, but we're stronger than that! You're a Lyoko warrior, aren't you? We really need your help, Ulrich."

A few seconds later, a laser hit my head.

I reappeared in the scanners. I could only hope that Ulrich listened...

**Chapter 064: fight**

_**Ulrich**_

I thought about what Yumi said. Sissi may have been a slut, but I had to fight XANA, no matter what. I agreed to that responsibility when I agreed to leave the computer on. I had no right to brood.

I jumped up, and blasted a horrible Hornet out of the sky. "Go on to the tower," I told Aelita. "I'll cover you."

Aelita ran for the tower with the Hornet in hot pursuit. I ran after. Aelita was almost to the tower. "Phew!" Jeremy let out a lot of air.

But then the Hornet readied its laser!

Nothing mattered but Aelita and the Hornet. The rest of the world faded away. I ran so fast that if I'd been on Earth, I would've got shredded.

I had to do this for Aelita and Jeremy.

I had responsibility.

And I was damn well gonna be responsible for once!

I sliced the hornet into a disgusting bug hash.

Aelita ran into the tower.

**Chapter 065: hornet**

_**XANA**_

Hornets are amazing.

That is what the data that I received from the tiny little compound eyes of the insects told me. Where camera eyes are needlessly complex, full of blind spots, optical illusions, and inability to look in multiple ways, compound eyes gave me a beautiful panoramic view of Earth.

Their sense of smell brought new wonders as data. The rats had introduced me to the sense of smell, but insects could smell emotions!

It's that much more satisfying to attack a school full of annoying brats when you can smell the alarm pheromones on their skin.

But the stinger is what I valued most of all. The stinger shot concentrated venom into an artery to cause extreme agony in the victim.

I was beginning to see why my annoying sister wished to be materialized on Earth as a human.

The massive swarms converged on the cafeteria. I stung the children again and again. The annoying one – named Elizabeth Delmas, I believe – produced so much alarm pheromone that I had to sting her over and over with endless bloodlust.

One of her friends – a short boy with severe acne and testosterone poisoning named Herb – was already close to death. When I saw this, I sent more hornets on him.

I hadn't killed since my Carthage days.

But then, the hornets simply stopped. My tower snapped from my consciousness.

Again, Jeremy tried to undo it with a return trip.

If I'd had a mouth, I would've smiled. My plan was unfolding perfectly.

**Chapter 066: stopping the note**

_**Yumi**_

Jeremy's return trip brought us back to before school. I snuck out of my house to help Ulrich stop Sissi. Unfortunately, Hiroki spotted me.

"Where are you going, sis'?"

"I'm just..." I thought for a few seconds. I decided maybe I should just tell Hiroki the truth. "I need to see Ulrich." I then realized what a dumb idea that was. The little creep would probably squeal.

"OOO! It's for your boyfriend_ Ulrich_, isn't it?" His voice grated my ears.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Honestly, I wasn't sure how I felt about Ulrich. Sometimes, my day would disappear if I just looked at him. Other times, Ulrich just seemed to act like an asshole. I had no idea if I liked him.

"Maybe I should tell mom and dad!" Hiroki's smile looked exactly like the Joker!

"HIROKI!" I looked around to make sure that my parents couldn't hear everything. "You know how mom and dad feel about that kind of thing! They're already fighting too much!"

"Why do I care?"

"They're your parents!"

"First and you want me to keep quiet, you've gotta do my homework for a month!"

"You're such a little crook! But alright!"

When I got to school, Ulrich was ready.

Sissi tiptoed up to Ulrich's door, quiet as a ninja mouse. Suddenly, Ulrich's door burst open.

Sissi blushed. "I – uh... Hi! I was just... Passing by..." She desperately tried to hide her note.

Ulrich took the note. "What's this? A love note?"

"It's... A..."

I stepped out of hiding. "Well, that's an embarrassing situation, isn't it?"

Sissi's face became an ugly shade of red that pretty much looked like a Krab. "This – this isn't the right door!" She ran off.

"It sure isn't," I called after her. "Why don't you give it to Rocky or Herb? They'd be delighted!"

Even while we were laughing, I was worried about what Hiroki said. My parents never have had a very good marriage, and they didn't need that little brat messing with them.

I shoved that thought from my mind. I had math class to worry about.

**Chapter 067: n2o**

_**Jeremy**_

I worked through the early morning. Aelita wasn't there for me that day, so I never stopped typing code. At the end, my eyes were straining, my head aching, and my back slumped. But it was worth it for Aelita. Besides, I wouldn't be doing any lately, what with the school play, the robots competition, and Christmas coming up.

Ms. Fumet's classes was kind of blur. I think it's a psychological effect of working all night.

By math, I had recovered. Ms. Meyer was lecturing us on the Pythagorean Theorem. Basic math, really. The square of the hypotenuse equals the sum of the squares both sides! Why is it that most kids in the class can't grasp this? Ms. Meyer suddenly asked Odd, "Odd, can you name a proof for the Pythagorean Theorem?"

"Uh..."

"Jeremy, maybe you could help him?"

"Sure. The two large squares shown in the figure on the board each contain four identical triangles, and the only difference between the two large squares is that the triangles are arranged differently. Therefore, the white space in each of the two large squares must have equal area. Equating the area of the white space yields the Pythagorean Theorem."

"Right as usual, Jeremy." I heard Rocky snickering about how I was a "teacher's pet".

That earned everyone a worksheet which I completed easily. Then, it was time for Ms. Hertz's class.

Ms. Hertz was laughing like a crazy person. Her head was heaving back and forth, and she barely stopped for air. As we sat down, I whispered to Odd, "I've never seen her laugh so much."

Odd whispered back, "I've never seen her laugh at all."

Ms. Hertz began to lecture, but her voice was broken by laughs. "This – hehe – chemical is nitrous oxide or – hehe – N20. Hahahoahoahoaohahoahe! But that's for those of you who are – ahaha – interested in chemistry. Its vernacular name is – haha! Laughing gas! It is commonly used as anesthetic for – heehee! – Difficult surgery!"

Odd said too loudly, "Nothing like a giggling attack after an appendix attack!"

Unbelievably, the nitrous oxide made Ms. Hertz think this was somehow funny. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! But the gas can be dangerous in large – haha – quantities. It can even be deadly! AHAHAHAHAHA! The only thing that can neutralize it is – heha – water. Just one drop." Ms. Hertz took a sip of water. Instantly, she stopped laughing. She took a few deep breaths, and said, "Enough of that. Pop quiz, everyone."

The pop quiz was on the principles of cell division. I finished it easily.

Then, it was time for PE. The instant we entered the gym, Jim said, in an eardrum popping voice, "Our next unit is dance." Everyone groaned. "Stop right now! Dance can be fun. I should know. Actually I...'d rather not talk about it. You can request your groups, but I'm not gonna guarantee you'll get who you pick."

I had no idea what I was going to pick. If Aelita had been there, I would've chosen her in a heartbeat. But as it was, I had no idea.

I put myself with Odd, Ulrich, and Odd's new girlfriend, Chloe. Chloe was pale faced, giggly, and harmless seeming.

The choosing took up the whole class. Then, we went to lunch.

Yumi was sitting at a different table. Her head was in the table, her arms crossed, her back slumping, and she was muttering to herself.

I turned to Ulrich "What's up with Yumi?"

"I dunno. She seemed fine this morning, but now she's sulking like crazy! I tried to talk to her earlier, but she brushed me off! I mean, the play, the robots championship, and Christmas are coming up! You think she'd be cheerful!"

Odd, sounding as cheerful as a clown, said, "Maybe one of my jokes'll cheer her up!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Not that you don't have a good sense of humor, but I think

I'll go cheer her up. And with that, he walked toward Yumi's table.

I couldn't blame him for wanting to try. After all, I might have to cheer up Aelita. But he didn't have a chance.

Still, I asked Odd, "Do you think Ulrich'll get her to smile?"

"Do you think Natalie Portman'll invite me to dinner?" Odd felt the same way I did.

"Yeah, she's really down."

**Chapter 068: cheering her up**

_**Ulrich**_

I walked over to Yumi. Yumi's head turned to me. Her eyebrows were tightly knitted, and there were dried tears on her face. When she saw me, she said, "Ulrich, leave me alone. I really don't feel like talking."

I gave her a little smile. "Well, I really feel like talking with you."

Yumi looked like she might explode. "You like talking, huh? Well, why don't you go talk to yourself?!" She stomped off.

I felt my own eyes prickle with tears. I quickly blinked them away. Guys can't cry, and Yumi's and Jeremy's problems were way bigger.

Suddenly, my eardrums were shredded by a horrible, voice, like nails on a chalk board. It was Sissi! "You know, Ulrich, not all girls are like Yumi," Sissi said, as she showcased her curvy, and somehow ugly at the same time, figure.

"Yeah, that's a shame!" I said with a chuckle.

"Wait, Ulrich!" I turned around, stupidly. "Are you coming to rehearsal next class period?"

"Yeah, but it's not for you. It's for Odd!"

"Pfft. Odd's just doing the music. So, I was wondering if you wanted to be Romeo. Herb is butchering that role right now."

"Let me guess. You're Juliet."

"Perfect casting, right there!"

"A perfect reason for me to not play Romeo, sure!" I walked off to English class.

In English, we were practicing the play. I was just watching. I still remember the day my parents got me to be in the Wizard of Oz in third grade. That day started with me somehow being cast as Dorothy, and ended with a banana cream pie in my face.

The actors were doing an awful job. Herb, playing Romeo, could barely remember his lines! He said flatly, "I don't know if she'll appear…tonight on her balcony …but, uh…" He scratched his head. "I know she loves me! Mhm?"

"That's awful! About as flat as a pancake! Odd, you're playing way too fast!"

"I'm gonna fall asleep if I go slower!" That was true. Odd was playing about a note a minute.

"Keep your bad jokes to yourself, okay?! From the top, Herb."

Herb started saying his lines, but Odd started laughing! This wasn't a little chuckle or_ tee hee_; this was psycho level! Odd toppled over out of his chair and dropped his guitar.

Sissi stormed over to him. "Odd, this is a tragedy, not a slapstick comedy! Stop laughing!" But Odd wouldn't. So Sissi splashed Odd with her water bottle. "And you can say goodbye to your music role!" She didn't even notice that Odd wasn't laughing anymore.

I was so worried about what happened back I couldn't pay attention to Mosieur Chardin in French class. Odd reminded me of Ms. Hertz in science class! Before I knew it, class was over.

At night, I picked a pretty pink rose and walked to Yumi's. I rang the doorbell. I half expected Yumi herself to come out and just slap me then and there. Instead, Mrs. Ishayama answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Ulrich."

"Hi, Mrs. Ishayama. Could I see Yumi?"

"She's up in her room, sulking. It's got to be hard for her to just have her parents together one second, and apart the next. That didn't sound promising. But I wasn't gonna chicken out now!

I walked into Yumi's room. "Yumi?"

She was about to say something, but then she saw the flower. She grabbed it, and took a big long sniff. "Thanks Ulrich. You really know how to cheer someone up." And then she smiled.

"So, what's going on?"

Yumi's smile faded. "I don't know. They've been fighting for a while. Something petty. My mom tried to explain it to me, but it was too stupid to listen to."

"Adults can be children sometimes, right?"

She smiled again. "Yeah."

I put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, but then she leaned into me. It felt really good. "Don't worry, Yumi. I know how I can get your parents back together."

I walked back to school and knocked on Sissi's door. "Odd, if that's you, don't bother apologizing!" She opened the door. "Oh, hi, Ulrich. You changed your mind about the play?"

I nodded. "I was just wondering – is there a part – even a small part – that Yumi could play?"

"Why would I wanna do that?"

I rolled my eyes. Sissi was being so annoying, I couldn't even describe it in words. "Forget that I even asked. Bye." I walked away.

"Wait!" I turned around. Sissi was smiling evilly. "There is one part left..."

"Great! What is it?"

Sissi's smile broadened. "You'll find out." I didn't like the sound of that.

**Chapter 069: impossible**

_**Yumi**_

I walked over to the friend's apartment where my dad was staying and rang the doorbell. I just hoped he'd actually answer. I couldn't put a lot of faith in him anymore.

The guy he was staying with, Manny Hefley, answered. "Hello, Yumi. I take it you're here to see your father."

"Yeah, I am."

"Mm-Hm. By the way, do you know why your parents are fighting?"

"No. I don't understand." Though I think Hiroki might've had something to do with it.

He frowned. "Ah. I was afraid of that."

My dad came to the door. "Oh, hi, Yumi."

"Daddy... I want you to come back home." The moment I said that, I felt my eyes well up with tears. I hated acting weak. But I guess everyone has a breaking point.

"Darling... Your mom and I are trying to work it out."

"How can you work it out if you won't even talk to each other?"

My dad sighed and started to explain. I wasn't listening.

I so desperately wanted Ulrich's plan to work.

I couldn't live like that.

**Chapter 070: noxious to overcome**

_**Jeremy**_

I went back to my room so I could work on Aelita's materialization program. I barely got two blocks of code down before Aelita contacted me.

"Hi, Jeremy. What's happening on Earth?"

I didn't want to explain what was happening to Yumi. So I gave her the sugarcoated version. "Well, the good news is that the school play and the robotics competition are coming up. The bad news is that Yumi and Ulrich are fighting." There. Kinda flat, but I wouldn't tell Aelita everything.

"Yumi and Ulrich? Really?" Aelita's eyes were wide open with surprise.

"Yeah."

"It's strange that they're fighting. I mean, they really care about each other."

Aelita had noticed, and neither Ulrich nor Yumi had. I had to stifle my chuckles. "Sometimes, people who get along well and care about each other fight."

Aelita stared as her eyes grew to larger than a colossal squids'. "What about us? I really care about you. Why haven't we ever fought?"

This caught me off guard. I didn't know whether Aelita knew what she was saying, but it made me feel strange. I stuttered, "Us? Well... I dunno... Aelita looked at me expectantly. "Really…I uh…anyway, I uh…XANA's been quiet lately! Too quiet, don't you think?"

Aelita seriously looked like a guilty puppy – except much cuter, of course. "I'm really worried about the risks that you take. XANA would_ love_ to get rid of you. I couldn't handle that!"

I chuckled. "Well, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd are sure taking a big risk rehearsing with Sissi!"

Aelita giggled. She looked like she was about to say something, but then Odd burst in. "Jeremy," he said breathlessly. "I think XANA's attacking!"

Aelita raised an eyebrow. "I didn't detect any pulsations."

"What happened, Odd?" I asked. I didn't believe it was actually XANA, but I needed to make sure.

"Well, I was rehearsing, and then, I was really happy! I started laughing like crazy, and I had no idea why. It was totally weird! And then, when Sissi poured water on me, I was fine!"

I thought about this for a few seconds when Ms. Hertz's science lesson came back to my mind. "N20... Laughing gas... Ms. Hertz said the only thing that could neutralize it was water. I wonder if XANA could've taken control of the gas. Aelita, keep looking. I think we should sneak into the science room instead of going to the play tomorrow."

"You think we should tellUlrichand Yumi?" Odd asked.

"You know what? I think Yumi and Ulrich have enough problems on their own!"

I took a quick shower and went to bed. I had horrible nightmares.

First, I was on Lyoko, and Aelita was stabbing me over and over. A burnt orange XANA symbol was in each of her eyes. Blood gushed from my chest. I was begging, pleading, for mercy, but Aelita just laughed in XANA's evil voice. When you're dreaming, you cannot question about things like why I was bleeding on Lyoko.

Then I was in a white void. My body was disintegrating. I tried to resist. But I was ripped apart.

Next, I was at Kadic. Monsters were attacking people, and I couldn't move. I could only watch as their bodies hit the ground. Then, Aelita was shot. My legs worked again. I ran over. But Aelita's heart had already stopped.

Finally, I was being strangled by invisible hands. A bloodred XANA symbol hovered above me. And his sinister presence was all around. And then, I heard a horrible noise like nails on a chalkboard.

XANA was laughing.

I knew I was done for. There was no escape now. But then, Odd's voice snapped me back to reality. "JEREMY, WAKE UP!"

A puddle of sweat had coalesced in my bed. "Man, you say that I'm hard to wake up!"

"Cut the jokes, Odd. We need to get to the science room before get caught."

We took quick, Army style showers and practically inhaled breakfast. Then, we snuck off to the science room.

I tried the doorknob, but the room was locked. "No worries," I said. "I know how to pick locks!" I took out a paperclip.

As it turns out, I actually can't pick locks, and I wasted a lot of valuable time trying. I made small talk as I tried to open it.

"Aelita and me... We never fight. Do you think that's normal, odd?"

"Huh? How should I know? I do think we're gonna get caught if you don't pick that lock soon!"

He is so impatient! I actually wondered if he was really thirteen. Instead, I said, "Odd, I'll get it soon!"

"Oh, really?"

I had to resist the urge to smack Odd then and there. I opened the lock. "Ah, there we go," we both said at the same time.

I looked at the canisters of gas, and they were empty. Odd was right for once. It was XANA. I turned to Odd. "I guess we ran out of gas, if you pardon the expression!" Odd groaned. I don't know why. It was no worse than _his_ jokes. We ran to the factory.

Odd entered the scanner. "Okay, Jeremy. I'm ready to go!"

"Wait a few seconds. Aelita? Are you there?"

I only heard the fire of the lasers and high-pitched grunts and panting. Aelita was in trouble.

"All right, I'm sending you to the mountain sector. Initiate virtualization sequence: Odd. Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Odd." As soon as I said these words, a monster made of nitrous oxide attacked me. I scrambled to finish the virtualization, but I hit some wrong keys. "Virtualization!" It would have to do.

I ran from the awful gas monster. It chased me all the way to the sewer water. Then, it lunged.

You might think that something like a monster made out of nitrous oxide would probably not be able to lunge, but it could. Dying laughing didn't seem so bad. After all, I could've been fried by electricity, crushed, sliced by a samurai, eaten by rats, or stung by hornets. Worse yet, I could've been launched into the frigid Digital Sea. Going happily, giggling for the reaper (poetic) didn't seem so bad.

But then I banished those thoughts from my head. My friends still needed me. I may have not fought, but I was a Lyoko Warrior. Actually, I was the first one. I got them into this mess.

And I was damn well going to help them get out of it.

I leapt into the filthy sewer water.

**Chapter 071: weakened**

_**Odd**_  
I bumped down on Lyoko hard. I felt dizzy, and my arms were like wet spaghetti. "Jeremy, did something go wrong during the transfer? I feel very weak." But Jeremy didn't answer. "Now is not a good time to desert me, Jeremy!" But he still didn't answer.

"JEREMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" But my only answer was my own echoing voice.

I staggered over to a way tower. But two Bloks were guarding it! "Jeremy, if you're there, I need help! The welcoming committee looks really mean, and I'm not feeling too good!"

It was as if the Bloks could sense my hopelessness. They waddled closer to me, and shot.

The lasers were huge and brilliant. Like giant orange rainbows over the mountains of Lyoko. I dodged all of them. But afterward, I felt like my shoulders and hips had been ripped out.

I shot a Blok. It flew, and hit its eye. The Blok exploded. But then its friend shot me.

I desperately put my paws up to defend myself. It was all over for Aelita. Soon, they'd hit me...

They never did.

I looked, and my paws had made this weird purple shield thingy. And the other Blok was gone. I guess I blocked it. Or, more likely, the cowardly Blok had been too scared of me, Odd the Magnificent!

I walked up to the tower. "Aelita? Are you in there?"

"Odd. You're here at last." Aelita ran out of the tower. She stared at how I was slouching. "Are you okay?" Her eyebrows were knit together with worry.

"I think something went wrong with the transfer. I'm feeling very weak."

"The tower can't be far from the pulsations I'm getting." Just as she said that, my stomach heaved. And I _really_ did not want to find out whether you can puke on Lyoko.

We walked a while without seeing any monsters. But then I saw this random assortment of stones. "What's that?" I pointed weakly.

Aelita gasped. "That's just what we needed. A labyrinth!"

**Chapter 72: a play's the thing (not!)**

_**Ulrich**_

We were getting ready for the play. I had already gotten into my costume. Herb was kinda bitter about me. "I can't believe that Sissi let ya steal ma part!" Herb's acne had converged into one bright red flush.

"What can I say? You're a horrible actor!" For an ordinary person, this would've been wrong. But Herb is a complete and utter jerk. "And Jeremy's totally gonna crush you in the robotics competition."

Herb's face turned a shade of red I'd never even _seen_ before. He clenched his fists. "Why don't I just clobbah you?!"

"Maybe you're scared!" I said with a laugh. That's probably it. Herb has spaghetti arms.

Herb actually growled. He probably would've punched me, but then Sissi and Yumi left the girls' dressing room. Yumi said with a disgusted look, "Please tell me this costume doesn't make me look too ridiculous."

The costume was too big for Yumi and smelled like 20 years' worth of sweat. Other than that, it was great.

Herb sniggered. "Don't listen to him," Sissi said. "You look stunning, you really do." Sissi was trying to hide her dripping sarcasm.

Yumi glared Megatank lasers at me. "Hey, I'm doing this for you!" I pointed out.

Yumi shrugged. "I don't think my parents'll care."

I stared at her. "They're coming?"

"Yeah. Both of them."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Easy. I told both of them. The other wasn't coming."

"Clever!"

"Um... Hello?" Herb was waving at us from backstage. "Parents ah comin' in! Git backstage!"

We went backstage as Mr. Delmas began to greet the parents. We weren't paying attention until Yumi's mom came in.

"Hello, Mrs. Ishayama. I suppose your husband will be joining you tonight?"

"Um... No. He isn't feeling well."

"Well, I hope he feels better."

Then, Yumi's dad walked in. "Ah, Mr. Ishayama! I'm glad to see that you're feeling better already!"

"Feeling better?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why, your wife just came in. She told me that you were sick."

"My wife... Is here?"

The only seat left was right next to Yumi's mother. He sat down awkwardly next to her. But she didn't acknowledge him.

"Ulrich... This isn't working," Yumi warned me.

"I know."

Soon, it was time for the play to begin. I walked out on stage, and began to give my lines.

"I don't know if she'll appear…tonight on her balcony …but, uh…" I couldn't read the lines Sissi was holding up. "What does it say?!" I awkwardly walked closer. Then, I could read it.

The crowd was whispering.

"I know... I know... Does she love me?"

The crowd began to giggle. I read my next line. "Enter... Guard?" I then realized that was stage instructions. "Oh no... A guard!" I ran off stage.

Yumi was the guard. Everyone laughed at the ridiculously oversized costume. Yumi was blushing. I even heard her parents laughing.

It was awful. I just hoped it would be worth it in the end.

**Chapter 073: choking**

_**Jeremy**_

Oxygen!

Oxygen is something most people take for granted. And there's no reason they shouldn't. After all, it's one of the most common elements on Earth. But nitrous oxide choking will change your mind about that.

The water was extremely cold. I would freeze if I stayed in there any longer. "Well, Jeremy, how do you want to die? Freezing or laughing?" I climbed out. Death by laughter would be less painful.

Instantly, the gas drifted toward me. It entered my airways and –

Suddenly, everything was so BRIGHT and CHEERY! Pretty gas was floating by me! I started giggling. EVERYTHING WAS AWESOME!

Soon, I was ROLLING ON THE FLOOR laughing! I was choking, but who needs OXYGEN when you can have LAUGHS?!

Then I remembered what was actually happening. I needed to keep it together.

But what was going on Lyoko?

**Chapter 074: the maze Runner**

_**Aelita**_

We were hopelessly lost in the maze. With nothing to mark our path, we just went in circles. Odd was getting worse and worse. He was slumping completely now, and he clutched his head in pain.

Odd staggered to the ground. He moaned. "Odd." I tried to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"No. I think something –_ gasp_ – went wrong during the – _gasp_ – transfer. I feel weaker and weaker."

We wandered a while longer without finding the tower. I stared at the oddly familiar maze wall. "I'm sure we've been here before," I said to myself.

Odd could no longer stand. He was clutching his head more tightly now. He looked at the walls. And then he said, "Keep going left."

"What?"

"I saw this maze in a –_ gasp –_ vision. Keep going left. I'm not coming. I'm too –_ gasp_ – weak."

I left Odd and started to go left. Soon, I realized that Odd was right. The walls were no longer familiar. I smiled. Odd may have been reckless and logical, but he was still nice to have around.

I was close to the tower when I saw the Megatank. It hadn't spotted me; it was just doing a routine check. I carefully tiptoed between the stones. But then, I bumped against the wall.

The Megatank shuddered and looked my way. I began to sing.

My friends had told me that the singing had comforted them. But while I did it, it was a nerve-racking experience that required total concentration.

I _knew_ that there was a wall blocking the Megatank. And there was. I just hoped I get to the tower before anything went wrong…

**Chapter 075: laughter is the worst medicine **

_**Yumi**_

Ulrich was still butchering his lines. He said flatly to Sissi/Juliet "At last you are here, you are so fair and uh – fair!"

"Oh, Romeo, you are my beau! Amore mio!" Or something like that.

Suddenly, Ulrich started laughing. He dropped to the ground, he was laughing so hard. Then, I breathed in some laughing gas.

Suddenly, the PLAY was so FUNNY! The AUDIENCE was so COOL! I started laughing. I felt my helmet make a funny _CLANG_ on the ground!

Sissi was going crazy! "I know what to do!" She poured water into Ulrich's mouth. He stopped laughing. Poor him! Now he wouldn't know how AMAZING everything was!

But then Sissi poured water into my mouth. Then, I snapped back to reality.

"What happened?" I said weakly.

My parents walked over to the stage "Darling!" My mom exclaimed. "We were so worried!"

"What happened?" My dad asked.

I was about to come up with a believable lie, but then –

I was too HAPPY to lie! I started laughing again. My parents were getting BACK together! That was so cool!

"Water!" My mom screamed. "They need water!" She's so smart!

Ulrich was LAUGHING even LOUDER!

**Chapter 076: death by laughter**

_**Jeremy**_

The laughing gas had left me. I suppose XANA would rather that I choke than let me die happy. I was rasping for every last bit of oxygen I could suck up.

But then, the gas left entirely. Aelita must have deactivated the tower then. For the first time since XANA attacked, I voluntarily laughed. But soon he changed to coughing.

I crawled to the supercomputer. Step by agonizing step, my consciousness was draining away like water down a sink.

As I sat down at the supercomputer chair, my consciousness was almost gone. I entered the coordinates for a return trip.

A second before my first death.

I was so cold. My whole body in an icy grip.

Sure that I was gone...

"Jeremy, something wrong?"

I was back at the park bench. My life was safe.

It looked like Yumi and Ulrich were talking again. "I'm not wearing the guard costume again!" Yumi was angry once more.

"I agree!" A plan was forming in my mind. "Here's what we gotta do..."

At the play, Odd and I were working backstage. Ulrich was giving his lines passionately, and remembering everything! It would seem that he had been practicing. But actually, Yumi was the prompter! She hid behind a bush.

I could hear Yumi's mom whispering. "I thought Yumi was in the play!"

I began to move the bush up. Yumi was exposed, right next to Ulrich.

Everybody laughed.

Sissi walked out. The expression on her face couldn't have been seen on the real Juliet!

"What's wrong with you?! This is a tragedy, not a comedy! You don't understand drama!"

Herb was rocking the guard costume. His acne had turned into a flush of anger.

Sissi's gang was utterly humiliated. And the robots competition still hadn't come yet.

I was putting the final finishing touches on my robot, Kiwi Two. The doglike robot was

well-designed for playing basketball. It could easily jump high enough to make a

three-point shot. I was fastening the legs so he wouldn't fall apart. I worked until the next

morning. Then, I was ready to show it off.

"Take a good look at my newest robot, Kiwi Two!" I remote control walked it around my

room.

"Wow! That's really cool," Ulrich said.

Aelita giggled. "And it's just as cute as the original! I just hope XANA lets you do the

competition."

"Can I touch it?" Odd asked. He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he stupidly reached

out to touch it.

Oil sprayed out of its – you know. "Sorry…I didn't have the time to take him out. He

needs an oil change every day!" Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I all laughed.

I didn't remember math, history, or PE. But science – science was memorable. Ms. Hertz

was lecturing about titanium. She tried to drill into it, but the drill point broke. "I believe

you can all see why NASA uses this material to construct space shuttles."

Nicholas loudly whispered to Herb, "You shoulda used it in your robot."

Ms. Hertz smiled smugly. "I think that's a bit out of your budget range." Everybody

laughed. Honestly, it's a mystery to me whether Rocky understands the _concept_ of

money.

I skipped lunch so I could practice playing with Kiwi Two. But I had only walked Kiwi Two eight paces before uninvited visitors walked in.

"Hey Belpois! Ah kinda wanna see yer pitieful robot. Ain't that a dog?"

I can hardly understand what he said. I know that Herb can talk normally; I suspect he just talks like that to sound tough. As he would say with his bad grammar, it _ain't workin'._

"I'd hardly say he's pitiful. I mean, he's really fast, and he can jump quite high."

"Yadda, yadda. Lookit this yeh's champ!"

Herb pulled out his robot. Well, it's hard to say whether it actually was a robot. It did look sort of similar to the old Viking probe. But it was pink and sparkly, with limp, hanging arms that appeared to be made of cardboard, and a weird, deformed looking head with the misshapen buggy eyes, sharp shark teeth of and spiky hair.

"Um... Great. What is it?

"I call dis beauty Iron Sissi! Made in honah of Sissi!"

"I gathered, Captain Obvious. Somehow, I doubt Sissi is very happy about this. What did she say when you unveiled it?"

Rocky answered. "She said it was the ugliest thing she ever saw and she said how dare Herb name after her!" Rocky had a dopey smile at remembering.

Herb glared at Rocky. "Moron! Why'd ya mention that?!"

"He asked."

Herb ignored Rocky. "Anyhoo, I got a secret weapon. I'ma gonna beat ya!"

"Well, I look forward to it! See you there!"

Herb smiled a smug, self-satisfied smile. I think he hadn't entirely processed the fact that I wasn't scared. I've beaten Herb every year. Secret weapon notwithstanding, I was set up to win.

The competition replaced English class. I was about to walk over to the basketball court when my friends came.

Ulrich slapped me on the back. "You got this, man!"

Yumi rubbed my head. "You always beat Herb, every year."

"It's not really a good thing." Millie walked into the room with Tamiya filming.

"Yeah, the winner'll be Jeremy. Big surprise. Tamiya, I know this is boring, but why are you filming Odd's ass?"

"Wait – what?! You're kinda young to make a move on me, girls." They walked off. "By the way, Jeremy, good luck with the robots!"

"Yeah, he's gonna need it!" A familiar screechy voice said. Sissi walked closer to me. "Jeremy, Herb's gonna tear you to pieces!"

"With that robot? It's uglier than you!" I'm actually not sure who said that. Probably Odd, but who knows?

"Ugly or not, it's gonna win!" Then Sissi moved so close to me that I could've kissed her, had I wanted to kiss her. She'd rather bite me. "Jeremy, you're not really gonna let Herb lose, are you?" Fake despair was in her eyes, and her eyebrows were forcibly knit together. I suspect she used it on many adults, including her father. "You know, it wouldn't be good for Herb's popularity if he lost the competition again. It could ruin him. And think about his friend, Rocky! He could be in trouble because of you!"

"Very convincing. But if I'm correct, you're going to create the popularity crisis. So why should I lose on purpose?" I'm smarter then Sissi. I'll never fall for any of her little tricks.

"Ugh!" Sissi ran off.

The other kids could act like jerksalltheywanted. But I had friends. I really hadn't realized how important it was before XANA started attacking.

I walked to the basketball court. Herb had gotten there as well. And Jim was refereeing. "All right, welcome to Kadic Academy's annual robot competition. First, some rules. The robots may make baskets by normal means. They may not touch each other at any point during the competition. We will play to only five points, since we're running out of time. There may have been some other rules, but I'd rather not talk about it." No one laughed. "Herb, Jeremy, shake hands!"

Herb was snarling like a mad dog. For a second, I thought he might punch me rather than shake hands. But then he reluctantly shook my hand. "Then, let the game begin! Jeremy's robot is... KIWI TWO! And Herb's robot is Iron Sissi. Play ball!"

He barely said these words when Iron Sissi grabbed the ball. I easily knocked it out with Kiwi Two.

Before Herb could even process what had happened, I made a cheap goal. One to zero. The crowd cheered, and even though anyone who supported Sissi was booing, it still felt really good.

But this distracted me. Iron Sissi had already taken the ball, and Herb's was maneuvering her toward the basket. I quickly moved Kiwi Two to block her, but I was too late. Iron Sissi had made her first basket. One all.

That was when the game truly began. Both of us were completely focused on the game. I quickly got the ball again and moved my robot toward the basket. Herb quickly moved Iron Sissi to intercept me. But Mars rovers simply can't jump. I made another easy basket. Two to one.

I managed to get the ball again! Score streaks are how I win things. And in this case, I only had to get up to five points. I felt a little adrenaline rush. I was gonna win this, no matter what. Three to one.

The ball dropped out of the basket. I grabbed it again, but my grip was too loose. Herb got the ball. I tried to jump and intercept it, but Herb got his basket. I smacked my head. How had I let it go? Three to two.

Sissi's supporters were cheering as my friends and some other kids booed. Herb turned and made some dumb bodybuilder pose. I couldn't believe he was going to laugh it up. My robot grabbed the ball.

Herb probably hadn't even noticed. Four to two.

That was when he noticed. Herb spat, and made a cheap goal. I was so scared then I didn't even try to stop him. Four to three.

My adrenaline was really high now. Herb might actually have had a chance! I yanked on the lever on the control. Kiwi Two grabbed the ball.I was about to make a basket. I was going to win this again! I made him jump. I was seconds away from the winning shot!

And the ball fell.

On the outside, I kept calm. On the inside, I felt like smashing the remote. It was a perfect shot! I heard the crowd's overly long "Awwwwww..."

Herb took advantage. Iron Sissi grabbed the ball. Before I could even move Kiwi Two, he made a basket. Four all.

"Game point!" Jim announced. At first, Iron Sissi had the ball. But then, in the ULTIMATE rush of adrenaline, I snapped it out of her ugly, ineffectual arms. I moved it toward the basket.

It jumped.

One beautiful, amazing jump.

I would win. Herb's ego would deflate for a while.

This was the sport that I liked. It didn't tax me physically. I just needed my mind. And I would prove I was the champion with that again.

And my friends would make the sweet victory that much sweeter.

But then Kiwi Two shattered like ice when winter has ended. His parts clattered to the floor.

It was impossible, horrible. That robot was so well-designed! How had he broken?

My eyes began to prickle with tears. I blinked hard. I worked by logic, reason. I couldn't cry.

I could barely register Herb's final goal…

The whistle being blown...

The cheering of Sissi's minions…

Jim announcing the winner.

The spectators left. They had gotten what they wanted. A game.

I, on the other hand, sat brooding on the edge of the stage.

My friends walked over to try to comfort me. "Hey, Einstein. It's okay," Ulrich said.

Yumi put an arm around me. "You can't win them all."

It helped. But only a little. It cut through my sadness like a pocket knife would cut through the hide of a fully grown rhinoceros. "Yeah." I looked at my feet. "I guess you're right. But what happened?"

"I think we can answer that!" Millie and Tamiya walked toward me. Tamiya held her cell phone proudly in the air.

"What've you got there?" Odd asked.

"A video from the competition. I think you need to see it."

We all huddled around the cell phone. The video showed footage from my inglorious defeat from a different perspective. Iron Sissi opened her juicy mouth, and a bolt flew out. The bolt collided with Kiwi Two, and he exploded in the air.

Normally, I don't consider myself to be the violent kind of guy. But right then, I pretty much wanted to rip Herb's head open. What a dirty cheater! He brought new depth to the word "asshole."

I walked over to Herb. I tried not to let my rage show. "Herb, I know..."

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a loud roar that sounded somewhat like a robotic lion. Then, a big robot walked into the gym.

Its form was slender; kind of feminine, actually. Its head was large skull with big freaking teeth. Its eyes glowed orange with incredible malice. And, worst of all were its knife-tipped hands.

It walked closer to me. "What... How..." The robot stared at me, and then I saw the XANA symbols. "You're one of XANA's minions, aren't you?"

The robot nodded. "I… AM… MEGATRON!" Apparently XANA has really small reference pools.

But then its big, choking hand grabbed my neck. I would have groaned had I been able to breathe. Suffocation again?!

But Ulrich proved that he was a big damn hero. He threw a basketball at its head. The robot dropped me in surprise.

The robot did not seem to know what to make of Ulrich. Unlike XANA himself, apparently this robot's emotive programming was limited to bad movie references.

We ran away.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, that's XANA."

"But how?" Everyone's head turned to me. "I doubt that XANA could build a freaking Terminator. He simply doesn't have the necessary resources!"

No one answered, because we then ran into the locker room. Marcus and John were in there.

Completely naked.

"What you doing in here?!" They yelled as they covered themselves.

"Listen," Yumi said breathlessly. "You've got to get out!"

"Or what?"

And that was when the robot started pounding on the door. Marcus and John ran away in terror. I suspect Jim was ABSOLUTELY DELIGHTED!

As the door began to break, I decided to contact Aelita. "Aelita? Are you there?"

"Jeremy! At last! XANA's activated a tower in the mountain sector. And four Kankreels are chasing me."

"Yeah, things aren't looking so good here on Earth. XANA sent us a nasty robot."

"Maybe you should just send one of you to Lyoko." Then, Aelita signed off.

"Okay, Odd and I will go over to the factory. Yumi, Ulrich, stay here and try to fight that robot."

We left for the factory. But when we reach the supercomputer room, we found a disturbing sight.

"The robot's been to the factory!" Odd cried.

"Worse yet!" I pointed toward the sinisterly moving assembly line.

"He was created here!"

"Yeah, that's what we're dealing with now."

I walked over to the computer. I tried to warm up the scanners, but nothing was working!

"XANA has somehow messed with the mainframe. I'm not sure if he physically disrupted the hardware or if some sort of omniscient virus has attacked the system, but the scanner protocols are failing!"

"In English?"

Don't know what he was talking about. That was simple, especially for me. "XANA has attacked the computer as well and I'm not sure how to fix it."

That was when I really didn't want a call from Yumi, asking for help. Guess what?

"Einstein, this robot is unbreakable. We need you to build something that can destroy it!"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm dealing with a malfunctioning supercomputer here!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to find another robotics expert, then!" Ulrich's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Regardless of bad movie references, XANA's robot was proving to be very effective.

**Chapter 077: rise of the Hummingbird**

_**Yumi**_

I turned back to Ulrich. "Jeremy's got his hands full. I'm not sure how we can stop that thing!"

Ulrich thought for a few seconds. "You know, there is another robotics expert..."

I groaned. He couldn't seriously mean... "Herb?"

"We don't have a choice."

I sighed. "Let's go find him."

We walked for a while. Then, we saw Herb walking with Rocky and Sissi. They were completely casual. Their arms were swinging like an evil movie-quoting robot hadn't just attacked the school.

I grabbed Herb's arm. "You're coming with us!"

Sissi apparently a problem with this. "Wait – come back! The school's evacuating!" We all ignored her.

"Listen, Herb," Ulrich said. "We need you to fix up something to stop that robot."

Herb looked like a mad dog, he was foaming so much. "Why should ah help ya?"

That was when the robot found us. "You will be deleted." Another stupid movie quote.

The robot extended its blades. "Okay, time to run!"

We ran. The robot seemed smart enough to find us behind trees. So, we ran into the garden shed.

"Okay, Herb," I said between pants. "Are you going to help us now?"

"No! Ya still ain't in ma gang!"

I did a quick facepalm.

Ulrich narrowed his eyes. "I wonder if Jim would like to know that you cheated bring robotics competition!"

"Wait... What? You can't do that!" Herb's fake tough guy routine had disappeared.

"We have it all on video!"

"All right." Ulrich is so clever. I mean, not as much as Jeremy, but Jeremy isn't as cool or handsome!

Herb began to play around with an electric drill. He was almost done with this hummingbird like robot, when the pounding started.

You'd think that I'd be okay with pounding after the whole alien thing, but it's just as horrible as ever.

After a few seconds, Herb was done. He smiled smugly. "Youse had better hope that robot ain't made of titanium!"

That was when the robot broke in. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The robot grabbed my neck. All of the bones we'd studied were probably cracking. That was when the Hummingbird came into action.

It flew like a green streak into the robot's back. It drilled deep inside. The circuitry was torn out. And it dropped me.

It clattered to the floor. XANA's robot was dead.

I turned to Ulrich. "We should get to the factory."

So we walked to the factory.

But when we got there, another robot was being made on the assembly line. It was almost done. The gun arm only needed to be added.

"It's never gonna stop, is it?" I whispered to Ulrich.

"I'll hold it off. You go help Aelita."

That was when the robot activated itself.

**Chapter 078: revenge of the Kankreels**

_**Aelita**_

Running.

When you're fighting against an evil AI with an army of bionic monsters, running is something you take for granted. But that didn't make it easier to run away from the three Kankreels.

The monsters were chasing me toward a cliff. I had learned that the mountain sector's cliffs sometimes lead to the Digital Sea, sometimes to another level of the mountain sector.

I could only hope that that cliff was the second type as I jumped.

I was falling for too long. I realized that logically, there was no way that there could be ground beneath. It simply wouldn't have made sense to have a long space between two levels.

But then, inexplicably, I _did_ reach the ground. And the Kankreels didn't follow.

I ran closer to the tower. A long bridge would allow easy access. I smiled. XANA's robot wouldn't have a chance.

The bridge shifted. Then, it somehow rotated in a 360 degree circle. I concentrated on the rotation speed. It was approximately 10 rotations per second. If I timed it correctly, I could...

Some Kankreels shot me. Five bloodthirsty cybernetic cockroaches didn't want me to reach the tower. "Aelita!" Jeremy screamed. "You need to hide. Odd's coming."

And then Odd was virtualized. "Need some help, Princess?" And with that, he shot two Kankreels. Their hideous bodies convulsed for a few seconds before they exploded. Odd walked up to the third Kankreel. "Hey, wassup, punk?" Obviously some sort of really weird human dialect.

The Kankreel stared at him. "You feeling like dyin'?" He said a millisecond before shooting it. Apparently it did.

"I, Odd the Magnificent, have single-handedly defeated another mon– _whoa_!" The Kankreels shot him.

"You'll pay for that, creeps!" Odd shot like one of his own arrows toward the Kankreels. Odd cocked his paw as if he was going to shoot, but no arrows came out. "Jeremy? I'm out of arrows!"

"Remind me to get you a reload." Sadly, that didn't help.

"Oh, crap." The Kankreels shot him again. And he was devirtualized.

The Kankreels walked closer to me, revving up their lasers.

I hid behind a rock.

I was bottling up a scream. I couldn't deal with the Kankreels.

The Kankreels found me. One of them was ready to shoot when a flying fan sliced it in half.

It was Yumi. "Talk about a grand entrance!" Jeremy said.

"Go on, Aelita! I'll take care of the other one!"

I let the platform rotate. And then I jumped into the tower.

**Chapter 079: the Terminator by any other name**

_**Ulrich**_

The robot was squeezing my neck. Its cold metal hand had crushed my bones.

"It's nothing personal!" The robot said with an insane laugh. "You'll live!"

Nothing like Terminator references as you're slowly killed by a psycho robot!

But then, the robot peacefully shut down. The pink chick saves the day again.

And then, time was reversed.

**Chapter 076: the robots again**

_**Jeremy**_

I was back to the horrible moment when Herb destroyed my robot. But this time, I dodged it. Herb's smug look evaporated in an instant.

"All right, I declare Jeremy the winner of this year's robotics competition!" My friends and random other supporters cheered. "Go on; shake hands now, you two!"

I stuck out my hand for Herb to shake. Herb stared at it for a good 40 seconds. "No!" He screamed as he stormed off the stage.

Sissi came up to him. "I knew it! You're a big loser Herb!"

"The robot's just as ugly as you!"

I walked up to the bleachers. "That Herb… What a sore loser!"

Yumi looked at Ulrich in a weird way. "You know, he can be fairly nice. When he wants to be!"

What? "Would you mind explaining?"

"We'll tell you... Someday."

They burst into laughing as we walked to English class. They are so bizarre.

After school, I remembered. "Guys, isn't Christmas vacation in two days?"

Ulrich stared at me for 2 minutes straight. "Now you remember?"

"Hey, XANA and all, I haven't exactly had time to think about the vacation!"

Odd said, "Well, I'm going to go to Hollywood! I can't wait to see all the cool stuff there!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Great. You get to go to Hollywood, Yumi gets to go to the mountains, Jeremy does whatever really rich people do, but I look forward to boring math lessons with Ms. Mosquera!"

If I had been at a desk, I would've hit my head on it. "What do we do about XANA?"

Ulrich's shoulders slumped. "Come on, Einstein! We all deserve a vacation!"

"You deserve a vacation. I'm not sure about me."

"You know what? I have an idea!"

We all turned to stare at Odd. "Okay, come to the teachers' dorm at exactly 11 o'clock at night tomorrow. And bring spray paint!"

Odd ran off.

I had no choice but this trust Odd's harebrained scheme. He had sucked all the ideas out of my head.

I snuck out at 10:50. Ulrich was there holding a bunch of cans of spray paint. I asked him, "So why did we come out here?"

Ulrich smiled. "We're going to put some graffiti out here. Any ideas what to put?"

I thought about it for a moment. "If we're trying to rile the teachers up, maybe we should do Jim."

Ulrich's eyes brightened. "We should give him a really goofy expression! Maybe he'll get big bugly eyes and a massive mouth!"

"He needs to have a pink bunny hat."

The bad ideas wouldn't stop coming until Jim's face had been sprayed on the building. His mouth was huge and his expression contorted. His eyes were so bugged that you should have been able to see the vitrious humor flowing out. His pink bunny hat had been ripped to shreds.

And the graffiti didn't look so good either.

"What the hell are you doing?! Is that supposed to be me?!" If Jim had been a stupid cartoon character, steam would have come out of his ears. As it was, he clenched and unclenched his fists of unstoppable rage until we thought his fingers might break.

Per Odd's plan, Ulrich had already run off. That left me to deal with Jim. "Nothing. This... This is just a little creative art. I think I captured your likeness pretty well!"

I had chosen my words to make Jim is angry as I could possibly. I succeeded. His face turned a shade of red previously only seen in Hyacinth macaws.

He bellowed some words that even I won't use. And then he walked me to the principal's office.

"Jeremy, a model student like you, involved in vandalism? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"I suppose I should. And yet, I'm not." Also, I understand faculty dynamics.

Mr. Delmas looked like he was channeling his inner Jim. I half expected him to Hulk smash me with this keyboard. Instead, he just sighed. "And I suppose it's for I should let your parents deal with you."

He called my parents and told them what had happened. "Well," he said, "Your parents have decided that you are to stay here for the break. I believe Jim will put you to work."

I did a little fist pump "Yes!" Mr. Delmas stared. Whoops. I was giving away my plan. "I mean... Awwww..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since you're so enthusiastic about this prospect, Jim will be looking after you."

My shoulders slumped as I left. But my mood brightened when I realized I could drown my sorrows by talking to Aelita.

I had the same nightmares that night. The only difference was, when Aelita was stabbing me, I could see the insignia of XANA on a floating head.

During school, we basically had "fun" activities throughout all the classes. After school, and told my friends what happened.

"So, my parents made me stay at school for the holiday vacation. XANA won't get a break of any sort!"

"Are you sure you can handle XANA by yourself?"

Every head turned to Yumi. "What?"

"It just seems like a lot for you to handle, that's all."

I shrugged. "Maybe you're right, but I won't be lonely. I have Aelita." I blushed as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

Sissi walked over. "Oh, Jeremy, are you worried about being lonely? Well, I got my father to let me stay here over the break." She came really close and put her soft (totally artificially conditioned) arm around me. "I'll be your guardian angel!" She was up to something.

"Well, aren't you lucky?"

I glared at him. "Odd, shut up."

After some really rushed goodbyes, I was left at school with Sissi and Jim.

Jim had grabbed a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. "Well, Jeremy, get to work!"

I took the sponge and started to watch the graffiti off. It was really backbreaking work. My elbows were ripped to shreds from pressing close to the wall. And the paint simply wouldn't come off!

And no, it didn't help that Jim was supervising on this big lawn chair as he drank a fruit smoothie. "Come on, Jeremy! You can do better than that! A little more elbow grease!"

When Sissi saw what I was doing, she started to cackle. She wasn't even bothering to try to make it sound nice. And unfortunately for her, Jim didn't like it.

"Sissi, you get to work too. Your father wanted me to monitor your studying, so I'm gonna do that."

Sissi actually growled. But she still got to work scrubbing the graffiti off. Two hours later it was fading… A little. Actually, it looked like someone had tried to penetrate a nuclear bunker with a bow and arrow. Jim got up. "All right, kids, I'm gonna get a new flavor of smoothie. Keep workin'!"

Needless to say, neither of us planned on doing that. We both took a break. But then, Sissi started asking questions.

"Jeremy, you know, your graffiti is really good!"

I had no idea what game she was playing. So I just said, "Um... Thanks?" and decided to deal with the consequences.

"Did you do it all yourself, or did your friend XANA help you?"

She knew something. I struggled to keep myself from being shocked. I failed miserably. "How do you know about XANA?!"

"I overheard your friends talking. So who is XANA? Is she your girlfriend? Maybe I know her!"

"XANA is actually a rock group. They made some really cool stuff! But I guess with the crap that you listen to, you don't know." Okay, that was a bit heavy-handed.

"What do you think I am, an idiot?"

"That's exactly what I think you are! Good job!"

Sissi slapped my face. Hard. The sting brought an entirely new meaning to high-G slap. "I know that you and your little gang of misfits are hiding something. This XANA has got to be on it too. And I'm gonna find out."

"That's nice, but right now, I think you should get back to work." I sat down on Jim's chair as Sissi started scrubbing again. "Come on, Sissi!" I said, in a perfect imitation of Jim's voice "You can do better than that! A little more elbow grease!" I sipped Jim's smoothie.

"BELPOIS!" I turned around to see Jim, looking like a snarling wolf, standing above me.

"Oh... Hi Jim!" I really didn't have any time to say something intelligent or witty.

I worked for three more hours that day!

When I finally got back to my dorm room, I worked on the materialization program for about an hour. I was fine-tuning the integral digitalribonucleic acid that would be used in Aelita's materialized body. Soon, the beautiful virtual girl I'd been working for contacted me.

"Jeremy? You're still working the materialization program? The school schedule says that you're on break!"

"Aelita, I need to keep an eye on XANA."

"Jeremy, I think you should go to sleep now. You always work too hard."

"I'm not resting until XANA has been defeated!"

"Well, okay. But Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanna say thank you. For everything."

My cheeks colored. But before I had a chance to say anything, she already hung up.

I snuck out of my room. Right next to the door, Sissi was fast asleep. Apparently, she's not doing a good job of hiding that she snores.

I was going to take a shortcut through the science building. But when I opened the door, all hell broke loose.

My eyes watered. My skin felt the pale yellow gas slowly eat through it. But worst of all, the gas was attacking my throat.

This wasn't like the nitrous oxide. That was a slow acting, happy choke. This was an all-out assault on my respiratory system.

I ran out of the room.

XANA had used fluorine gas.

Not a lot of people have heard of fluorine gas. It's a pale, yellow element that reacts violently with basically everything. As far as I know, there haven't been any action movies prominently featuring fluorine gas. It would make a pretty cool plot!

My every breath was a massive cough that made my chest heave. I stumbled toward the factory.

That was when Jim caught me.

Now, Jim seriously looked as if he might explode. "BELPOIS!" He bellowed, his voice making my ears bleed. "What are you doing out here at night?!" It was clearly a rhetorical question. "Now, don't try to tell me you were sleepwalking! I worked at hundreds of schools! I've heard it all!"

I couldn't think of way to sneak out of this one. So, I told him the truth.

"Jim, there's _gasp_ toxic gas in that _gasp_ room. You've got to _gasp_ let me leave so I can _gasp_ take care of it!"

"You really expect me to believe that?! Let's open the door, then!"

"No, don't!" But it was already too late.

Jim pulled open the corroding door and...

There was nothing. Of course. I smacked myself. XANA wouldn't want to let Jim know. He obviously wanted to keep us from deactivating the tower.

"Ha, ha, ha. Like I said: there's nothing here. You're gonna go back to bed. And tomorrow, it'll be time to face the music."

I went back to bed. But I didn't sleep.

As soon as I could hear Jim snoring, I snuck out again.

This time, I got to the factory. "Aelita, we've got a big problem! I think XANA has taken control of some fluorine gas and he's decided to attack the school with it!"

"Jeremy, I'm feeling pulsations. It is XANA's doing."

I launched a scan. "The activated tower is in the forest region. Can you see the coordinates?"

"Yes, but I'm nowhere near it. I'll need back up."

"Don't worry, I can think of three volunteers who would be happy to cut their vacations short!"

First, I called Ulrich. "Ulrich, XANA's attacking. You need to get here ASAP!"

Ulrich replied, "Okay, Einstein. Anything's gotta be better than this!"

Then, I called Odd. "Odd, XANA alert!

"Oh, hi gram!"

Gram? "Odd, what are you talking about? It's Jeremy!" Evidently, he was in his own nutty little world.

"I know, you told me a million times not call you gram."

"Odd, XANA has possessed some deadly fluorine gas and you need to get to the factory!"

"All right, I'll be on my way! He turned away from the phone, but I still heard him yell, "Later, losers!"

Did I mention that Odd is insane?

I needed a refreshing breath of sanity. Luckily, it was time to call Yumi. "Yumi, XANA's attacking!"

"All right, I'm get there soon as I can."

I think she left her phone wherever she was without turning it off because I heard her mother say, "Darling, I found my outfits! Oh, you won't believe it... You'll just have to laugh!"

And then her father said, "No, I don't feel like laughing. Someone is missing from the backseat!"

I considered not helping Jim and Sissi. After all, they've been nothing but mean. Sissi has actually bordered on evil a few times.

But then I realized I needed to help them. This was more than about my personal grudges. I allowed XANA to gain power.

And now, I need to help stop him.

I walked into the school, but suddenly the gas was all around me! I was choking, gasping. My eyes burned with the yellow fog from hell. I felt my consciousness fading...

The next thing I knew, I was outside. I must've fainted and been carried outside. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were standing over me. "Jeremy, are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"I gotta go back!" I tried to run back to the school, but Yumi held me back.

"You can't go!"

"But Jim and Sissi are still in there!"

"I'll go," Ulrich said. And before anybody could complain, he was already running off.

**Chapter 077: yellow hell**

_**Ulrich**_

I was running into the school, using my shirt as a mask.

For about 2 seconds. After that, my shirt caught on fire.

I put it out, but I realized that I had a bigger problem. I didn't have a mask! I held my breath.

I was panicking. I didn't know how long people can hold their breath. That's more of Einstein's thing. But I was sure I wouldn't last longer than a few minutes.

I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I took a deep breath.

For a second, I felt better. My lungs were filled, and the tightness in my chest disappeared. But then, the yellow fog of hell entered my lungs.

It was like I was breathing poison ivy. A horrible burning sensation filled my lungs. I choked, coughed, sputtered for one last breath.

That was when Jim's hand pulled me in.

Instantly, I could breathe again. I never had been so happy to see Jim and Sissi. I heard them talking about Jeremy.

Then, I passed out.

**Chapter 078: Kankreel killer**

_**Aelita**_

I ran from the Megatank. The huge black monster did not want to give up. It'd already chased me from the desert sector to the forest sector. It was going to get within firing range at any second now…

A fan sliced the Megatank. It wasn't quite enough to kill the evil insect. But it got its attention.

Odd and Yumi threw their fan and arrow at the monster. The creature no longer had an inch of unscarred flesh. But it was still alive.

And then it shot Yumi.

She disintegrated in a brilliant display of sparks. I ran closer to the tower.

And the Megatank followed me.

I was caught between the Megatank behind me and the Digital Sea ahead. The odds were 0% that I could get on with this alive.

So, I cheated.

I manipulated Lyoko. I _knew_ there was a tree bridge in front of me. I had the incredible power.

And I crossed the bridge to the tower.

And the Megatank still followed me.

It revved up its laser.

I screamed what probably was a scream higher than any human.

I knew I was going to die...

"Hey, ugly!"

The Megatank turned back toward Odd. "Yeah, you!"

The Megatank shot Odd.

He was devirtualized.

And I ran into the tower.

The handprint image appeared on the screen. I pressed it.

Jeremy said, "Um, Aelita? I think you should hurry up. Ulrich's suffocating!"

I entered the code: Lyoko.

And time slowly turned back.

**Chapter 079: graffiti insanity**

_**Ulrich**_

We were graffitiing the wall behind the school again. "Einstein," I asked Jeremy. "Why are we doing this again? XANA it won't attack that quickly!"

"You can never be too careful. And you know, I don't think he'll be so mad this time!

Now, the picture of Jim was handsome, with the regal smile and a crown.

"You know what, I'm gonna stick around!"

Jim walked up. "Belpois, Stern! You got my eyes wrong! But still, it looks pretty good."

**Chapter 080: first fight, worst fight**

_**Jeremy**_

Jim let us go. But ultimately, Christmas vacation was just a drag. XANA didn't attack, and I just lounged around the house. I was actually relieved to go back to school.

We only had afternoon classes. They were kind of a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Aelita's materialization program. I decided I would work on it that night.

I extrapolated the data from my near success before the Taelia episode. Now, I thought I had it.

"Aelita?"

Her face popped up on the screen. "Oh, hi Jeremy!"

"I'm gonna run a test on my new materialization program. Can you help me?"

"Sure!" Aelita started pressing on her screen.

I began to enter the start up processes for the program. No error messages yet. There were no error messages during genetic decoding, scanner processing, or digital analysis. Beads of sweat trickled down my neck. Could this be it?

But during the final transfer protocols, error message 109 occurred. That meant that it processed the same data twice.

But I only realized this later. All I knew then was that the computer had beeped, signaling an error message.

I didn't believe it. The programming was perfect! "What do you mean, 'beep'?!"

"Jeremy? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's more than one friggin' thing wrong!" That had come out way harsher than I had intended.

Aelita's jaw dropped open. I guess she wasn't used to me acting like that. "Jeremy, the materialization program didn't work, didn't it? It's okay. I know you worked hard on it."

Somehow, that made me feel even worse. It's like when I made my mom a horrible Mother's Day present and she said she loved it, a few seconds before throwing it away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just wondering: did you enter all the code that I asked you to?"

"Jeremy, I had entered the scanner protocol programming blocks and I also helped it process the scanner memory transfers."

That must've been the cause of the error message. "But I did that already! The system is going gonna screw everything up if it gets the same data twice! If we keep working against each other, we won't get a goddamn thing done!"

Aelita cringed. "Well, I'm sorry!" She sounded... Frustrated. _Angry_, maybe.

Angry is not a verb I thought could describe Aelita. She was the very definition of sweet. But this is just a side thought. A piece of driftwood in a roaring river of pure fury. "Aelita, I can't help that it's not processing the program! Maybe you should keep your ass out of the programming!"

"Jeremy, it's not my fault that it's malfunctioning!" Suddenly, her features softened to what I usually saw. Now, she just looked sad. And I felt horribly guilty.

"I guess it's your fault either. I'm really sorry." Now, she sounded sincere.

And I really shouldn't have yelled at her. "No. I should be apologizing. I was really mean..."

Aelita's eyebrows were knit tightly. "Jeremy, it's really okay. But I don't think we should stop for tonight."

I didn't want that! "No, wait, Aelita!"

"Goodnight, Jeremy." She cut the connection.

An insane tsunami of emotions slammed me in the chest. My eyes prickled with tears that I desperately held back, blood was rushing to my head, and somehow, I wanted to laugh at it all.

Maybe it was just too much.

Maybe it couldn't handle the sleepless nights.

The awful dreams.

Maybe the stress had finally driven me insane.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. Aelita had gotten me all worked up, and I needed sleep.

I went to bed.

A new nightmare was waiting for me this time. This time, my own body was in uncontrollable spasms. It forced me to choke Aelita. She screamed for mercy. But I couldn't even control my voice.

When I woke up, I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep. I tried to talk to Aelita again. But she wouldn't answer.

I stared at the ceiling until my alarm clock rang.

Then, I walked off to our hangout spot by the vending machines. I got a cup of hot chocolate and stared forlornly into it. Ulrich and Odd didn't even notice my mood. They were acting like zombies themselves.

And Yumi walked up. "Hi, guys!" When none of us would greet her, she got playful. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who stayed up too late! What were you doing? Studying?"

Not a good guess. "Not exactly," Ulrich said. "I was playing Odd in Mario-Kart 8!"

Obviously, it would be something dumb like that. "I should've guessed," she sighed. "Nice going."

Apparently, sometimes even Ulrich doesn't understand sarcasm. "Thanks. How'd you know I won?"

Nobody cares.

Yumi turned to me. "What about you, Jeremy?"

"You shouldn't exactly be asking about how I feel. You wouldn't understand! Well, I didn't get a wink of sleep! Just don't talk to me. I got a lot on my mind, okay?!" That should have told her off.

Yumi was unimpressed. "Usual worries about materializing Aelita, then?"

"No! I mean – yes, but it's more than just that!" The bell rang. "I guess I should go to history class, then." And I left my friends behind in utter astonishment.

History class was boring. I mean, the Civil War is interesting stuff, it really is. But I don't exactly want to hear about oppressed people and horrible violence in the past. There's plenty of that in my present.

In math class, Ms. Myer was explaining how to calculate compound events.

"I'll go over this again since it is somewhat complicated..." Yeah, right. Just multiply them. I can do compound events in my sleep.

"Jeremy!" I turned to Ulrich, whispering at me. "What's up with you and Aelita?"

I did not want to tell him. "Nothing." He just stared at me with narrowing eyes. "Okay, fine! Aelita and me, we had a bit of a fight last night. It was my fault, I yelled at her. She seemed pretty mad." That was when I realized what I needed. "Ulrich, I gotta go."

"Where? In the bathroom?"

"Of course not! To Lyoko!"

I knew the words were crazy the moment I said them. But at the same time, they made so much sense.

I needed to go to Lyoko so I could ask for forgiveness in person. But more than that...

I wanted to physically meet Aelita. So badly. After so long, I simply needed to touch her. Even if I couldn't feel anything on Lyoko.

And then, I didn't want to be a coward anymore. I'd always hidden from Lyoko. Now, I would travel to it.

So Ulrich massive, "WHAT?!" Was unnecessary.

Ms. Myer didn't like it either. "Ulrich, repeat what I just said!"

As usual, Ulrich wasn't listening. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Ms. Myer raised an eyebrow. "Odd, go on, help him!

Odd was asleep. His only reaction to Ms. Myer was to drool more. Everyone except me laughed.

Math ended. Science and PE felt about as long as a mayfly's lifespan. During lunch, I told Yumi my plans.

"Jeremy, you can't!"

"It won't be for very long," I said. "Just for the rest of lunch!"

"That's not the problem, Jeremy! You're the only one can use the supercomputer!"

Actually, I think they could if they worked hard on it. "It's not actually all that difficult. I can launch the transfer program and explain the procedures."

"Jeremy, I'm not gonna do it. It doesn't feel right."

And then I dropped the bomb. "Yumi, listen. I had a fight with Aelita last night, and I want to ask for forgiveness in person."

"But what if XANA attacks when you're on Lyoko?"

I had no idea what to say to that. For once, Odd saved me. "Then we just bring him back! Besides, hasn't XANA been pretty quiet lately?"

That convinced her. We walked off to the factory.

"I've already calculated the variable virtual mass, so you don't have to worry about it. As we're using the simplified transfer protocols, you don't need to calculate the exponential memory transfer. As for the encoding of the programming blocks, piece of cake!" Simple enough, right?

"Piece of cake?! You go through that every time you transfer us?"

I had to laugh at Yumi. "What do you think of you every time you go to Lyoko, take a nap?! Anyway, check my notes if you have any problems."

I walked down to the scanner room.

When I was close to the scanners, I got jittery. They seemed a lot like coffins.

Ulrich and Odd noticed. They gave me a mocking bow, and said in unison with a fake British accent, "Your scanner is waiting, sir!"

When I was about to go into the scanner, I could barely move. It seemed to exude coldness. "Be brave, Jeremy," I told myself.

And I walked inside.

When the walls closed around me, I needed to get out. I've never felt so claustrophobic. I desperately banged on the walls. But no one was listening.

Then, bright light flashed. I felt the most horrible pain imaginable as my very molecules were ripped apart.

But the scariest part was when I heard the alarm. It was an awful noise that sounded like a kookaburra using a jackhammer. I tried to ask what's wrong, but my voice was stuck in my throat.

And then I was virtualized. But not on Lyoko.

I was in a featureless white void. I tried to see if I could find Aelita. "Aelita? Aelita? Aelita!"

"AELITA!" But she wasn't there.

In space, no one can hear you scream.

**Chapter 081: guilt**

_**Yumi**_

When I heard the alarm, I rushed down to the scanner room. The scanner had opened.

But Jeremy wasn't inside.

I screamed. Jeremy could be dead now.

Because of me.

It took all my strength to just walk back to the supercomputer. I really didn't want to tell Aelita the news. She'd probably be very angry. I know I would if something happened to Ulrich because of Aelita.

Aelita tried to stay calm, but there was anguish and worry under her voice. "Jeremy's not on Earth? He's not on Lyoko either!" Aelita looked down at her feet. I think she would've cried if there were tears on Lyoko. "He's probably in limbo between the two worlds. All alone." Suddenly, her face brightened. "But he's okay. I can hear him."

**Chapter 082: one mind**

_**Aelita**_

My depression disappeared in an instant. I looked through Jeremy's mind as I pulled him closer. I saw his thoughts, his emotions, his memories.

But I knew what he really wanted me to see. "Aelita," Jeremy said – no, _thought_, "You've got to recover the memory." It wasn't like Jeremy was telling me this. It's like I was thinking it myself.

Ulrich snapped me back to reality. "You can really hear Jeremy?"

I smiled. "Yes. It's like I think what he thinks. He's part of my mind now."

"Did he say we can get him back?"

"We got to get the memory from a tower in every sector and direct it to the scanners to complete the process," Jeremy thought. I told them.

"But that might take a while," I warned them.

"How long?" Yumi said nervously.

"Long enough to get to a tower in each of the four sectors and enter data from each." Yumi stared at me blankly. "About one of your afternoons."

"No time to lose, then!" Odd said. His tone reminded me of the action heroes I've seen in the earth movies in the towers.

"I'm off!" I ran toward the ice sector's tower.

"Aelita..." Yumi said in a tone that humans call "anguished", "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," I said honestly. "I'm getting the most out of this."

**Chapter 083: more guilt**

_**Odd**_

Yumi still looked like Kiwi when he wants more treats. I was gonna say something, but Ulrich beat me to it.

"Look, Yumi! It's not your fault. None of us can work the supercomputer, except Jeremy, without it failing."

"But if Jeremy's in limbo, we can't get to Lyoko if XANA attacks!"

I jumped in. "Don't sweat it Yumi! Jeremy'll be home in no time, and XANA won't have time to try anything nasty!" That seemed to cheer her right up. It's the old Odd Della Robbia charm, I tell you!

"All right..." Yumi said. "You should get to class. It'd be too suspicious if we were all absent at once. I'll stay here to keep an eye on everything."

We walked to English class. Mr. Hemingway was taking role. "Mallory?"

"Present!"

"Malcolm?"

"Here!"

"Herb?"

"Present!"

"Jeremy? Jeremy? Jeremy?" Mr. Hemingway's head turned toward Jeremy's desk. "Why isn't Jeremy here today?"

I had no idea what to do, so I just said the first thing that came to my head. "Jeremy's in the infirmary trying to get unblocked!"

Ulrich glared at me. But what can I say? It seemed to fool him. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. You children eat much too fast!"

As Mr. Hemingway finished taking role, I realized Sissi was more suspicious. "What're you up to, anyway?"

"None of your business!" Ulrich quickly said.

Sissi smiled an evil smile. "With that kind of answer, now I just have to know!"

"Can't fool you Sissi!" I quickly thought up a funny joke. "Jeremy's working on a project to make worms intelligent! He was wondering if he could test it on you!"

We laughed hysterically as Sissi blushed.

We skipped French so we could see how Yumi was doing. "How's it going, Yumi?" We said at the same time.

"Great. We're at two towers down, two to go." She didn't sound all that great. Her voice was hoarse, and little beads of sweat were collecting on her neck.

"I'm heading for the forest!" Aelita said.

Ulrich turned to Yumi. "Yumi, you should relax. We'll take your place."

I liked this idea! Playing Mario-Kart 8 was way better than slogging through Mosieur Chardin's French class! "Yeah, we can take over!"

Yumi walked away. "I'll see you guys later," she said flatly.

Ulrich walked to the computer screen as I loaded Mario-Kart. "Aelita," Ulrich said. "I'm replacing Yumi. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Ulrich. I'm coming to the fourth tower now."

"Is Jeremy okay?" The asked her.

"Kinda worried, but otherwise okay." Suddenly, a red triangle appeared on the screen. "Oh, no! Trouble!"

I put down my DS and walked over to the screen. "You know," I said. "I got a feeling you're not alone out there."

"You're right. A Kankreel is attacking me."

"Watch out, Aelita!" Ulrich yelled as four more Kankreels appeared on the screen. I heard Aelita panting.

The Kankreels started to fire at her. I couldn't look. She wasn't gonna make it...

When she did! Unbelievably, she ran into the tower. "Nice job, Aelita!" Ulrich complemented her. "Jeremy would be proud of you!"

"Oh he is, Ulrich. He just told me so."

"Three down, one to go. Should we tell Yumi?"

"We haven't needed her yet. I think we shouldn't bug her."

**Chapter 084: depression**

_**Yumi **_

I couldn't listen to Mr. Harrison's lecture on the evolution of media. I want to get my drawing right.

He was on my mind so much. I didn't want to my drawing to disappoint him.

I carefully colored in his straw-blonde hair. Those blue pearls that were his eyes had all the shades of blue, from navy to ocean.

He was way more muscular than he actually was. But considering the circumstances, I think he deserved it.

Most importantly, that smile. The little half smile that was kind of evil, kind of cute. Aelita was so lucky.

I finally finished it.

I think I captured Jeremy.

All of a sudden, I was crying. Crying for Jeremy, who was almost dead because of me.

Crying for Aelita, who had to deal with it.

But that didn't matter. I hadn't cried since I was six. And now everybody stared at me.

"Yumi, would you like to go to the psychologist's office?"

"N-no. I'm F-fine. I j-just need a m-moment."

**Chapter 085: Mario Jeremy**

_**Ulrich**_

"Okay, I'm going to the mountain sector now." Aelita seemed to be looking around. "But there are three Bloks guarding it."

"You need some backup, then! But how do we get to you?"

"Jeremy thinks there may be a way."

"How? Another computer? Another tower?"

"Another tower's impossible. And Jeremy thinks that an external computer would not have enough memory to operate all the scanners."

"How about one scanner?"

"I suppose, but we'll need all three scanners to bring Jeremy back."

"But I could send myself to Lyoko to help you!"

"I guess." Aelita suddenly stiffened. "But we've got a major problem! Jeremy's deleting himself!"

"What?!"

"He's disappearing! The computer is confusing him with an outdated file. You've got to bring back as soon as possible!"

"Okay, I'm on it!"

I called Yumi and told her what had happened. "You need Jeremy's computer? All right, I'll see what I can do."

I'd waited for fifteen minutes when I started to worry. "I wish Yumi would hurry up." I waited 5 minutes more before I decided to call her. "Yumi, what's taking you so long? Jeremy's deleting himself!"

"Jim found me. He sent me to the principal's office."

"What?!" I sounded so angry that Odd looked up from his game of Mario-Kart.

"I can't really talk right now." She hung up.

"Yumi got caught," I told Odd. "She's in the principal's office with the computer."

"Well, I guess we're done for now!"

"Yeah... Unless..."

"Uh-Oh, I don't have a good feeling about this..."

"I need to talk to Sissi!"

"I knew it! Yumi'll be furious!" Odd sounded so annoyingly singsong.

"Shut up!"

I ran to school and found Sissi. "Sissi! I really need your help this time!"

Sissi just stared at me blankly for twenty seconds. "Well, what do ya know?"

"Come on!" I grabbed Sissi's arm and walked behind a tree. Herb and Rocky looked on very jealously.

"So, Yumi got in trouble, and I need you to get her out of it!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Saving the world, is that good enough for you?"

"The only way I'd do something like that is if you'd be a little cooler with me! And by a little, I think you know what I mean."

I hatd to stifle my groan. I thought about it for a few seconds. But letting Jeremy die would be infinitely worse. "All right, I'll date you for a week, how's that?" Even though she only deserved one date.

Sissi leaped back like I was a rattlesnake. "No! I'd only do something like that for two months at least!" Sissi thought for a moment. "Or one month, if you give me a little..." Sissi paused suddenly and moved her fingers like tentacles... "Down payment."

"What down payment would – _whoa!"_ Sissi pulled me really close.

"Why don't you guess? She stroked my face like how people stroke dogs' heads.

And then she kissed me.

I know that you'd think that I'd be disgusted. And really, I was. No one except Yumi would really make me happy by doing that.

But actually, it was kind of nice.

Her fingers were petting the back of my neck and her arms gently pressed against my back. She was pressed close against mine. The outside world was burned away by her warmth.

And then there was the actual kiss.

It was my first kiss. No one would've thought that. I was popular enough that I should've gotten a bit more than kisses. But I hadn't wanted any.

I'm guessing that Sissi had some experience. It was kinda wet but not sloppy, and really, really soft. Her tongue was inside my mouth and playing with its roof. I wanted it to end so badly.

Yet at the same time, I didn't want to let it end.

And it ended.

Sissi pulled away. "MMMM, Ulrich, you're a really great kisser! That'll help you on our dates a lot!" She ran off to talk to her father.

Yumi was free! I'm not sure that would be as good for me as it was for Jeremy, though.

I had no idea how I could explain kissing Sissi to Yumi. Honestly, I wouldn't even blame Yumi for getting angry at me.

And then the girl I'd been worrying about came out of Mr. Delmas's office.

"That was great!" She said. "How'd you convince him to let me off the hook?"

I had no idea what to say. "Um... Yumi, is it okay if we don't see each other for a while?"

"Ulrich, what happened?"

"Nothing. Now, are you gonna virtualize me or not?"

We walked over to the factory. "Ulrich, you should tell me what happened!"

"Okay... I made a deal with Sissi to let you go. I have to date her for two months, and I...um... kissed her."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

There is normal, everyday anger. The kind that we all shrug off and people get over quickly.

Then there's rage. When people get really upset over something important. It's really nasty, and sometimes they cry or throw things, but it's fine in the end.

Then there's Yumi. Words can't even describe how angry she was. Tears were streaking down her reddening cheek.

"WHY ULRICH!? WHY?!"

"Yumi, it was the only way that Sissi was –"

"I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE YOU PERVERT!"

By now we were at the supercomputer room and Odd was staring at us like we'd suddenly grown six extra eyes. "Um... Anything happen with you two?"

I wasn't in the mood for Odd then. And Yumi even less so. "Move it, fatass!" She growled. Odd backed way wisely.

"So, which one of you is gonna be virtualized?"

"Send Ulrich! He'd love to go!" Her voice actually dripped with sarcasm. People say that a lot, but Yumi's voice was really dripping. But I had no reason to argue about it.

I walked into the scanner. The light started flashing, but then I heard Yumi say, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Odd asked.

"There's not enough memory left on Jeremy's computer! We can't virtualize Ulrich!"

"Well, you can use my Mario-Kart data!" Well, it looked like he wasn't going to be playing later!

A few seconds later, I was virtualized.

Aelita was on the ground crouching between two Bloks. When the Bloks saw me, they seemed uncertain. Scared, even.

I shouldn't have taunted the Bloks. They can't even understand English! But I really wanted to. "Yeah, damn right you should be scared! It's Ulrich the XANA-Striker, and he's gonna kick your sorry asses!"

When the Blok shot me, I blocked the laser and it exploded. And then I cut the other ugly monster up with Zorro-style sword moves.

Aelita looked up at me. "Ulrich, you're here!"

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Princess. Now it's up to you. Go save Jeremy!"

Aelita ran to the tower.

**Chapter 086: saving Jeremy**

_**Aelita**_

I ran into the tower. I pressed my hand to the tower's interface and entered in all the code I needed. Now, I was ready.

"Jeremy, are you there?" My answer was being snapped for my safe tower to a strange white void.

I looked around to discover Jeremy. He was tucked away in the corner of the void, in nothing in nothing. "Jeremy!"

"Aelita, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. You can go home now."

I reached out to grab his hand.

**Chapter 087: hold on**

_**Jeremy**_

I tried to float closer to Aelita, but I might as well have tried to swim through Jell-O. I was desperately groaning, straining to be closer. I felt my arm muscles sting and tear. But for Aelita, it was worth it.

**Chapter 088: close**

_**Aelita**_

I floated closer. We had gone too far to let Jeremy die. I could sense his emotions now. He was incredibly happy to see me. He was positively glowing. And my own emotions erupted as well.

**Chapter 089: closer**

_**Jeremy**_

I was just inches away now. I reached further. Just a tiny centimeter...

And I touched her finger.

Really, it was hardly anything. Just a quick tap before I was devirtualized.

But it meant everything.

I'd touched her. I wanted to be with her. No, it wasn't that simple. I totally _deserved_ it. Now, I'd almost gotten it. I could see the fire raging in her eyes. It turned my fear and pain to ash.

And I knew that soon she would be materialized.

But until then, I could live with my beautiful feeling at the void.

And then, the next thing I knew, I was back in my room. Myfriends were sitting next to me. "Jeremy!" Yumi said. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I...feel...FANTASTIC!"

And I did.

My friends walked out of the room so I could talk to Aelita.

"Aelita, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Jeremy... you... you really scared me, when you decided to go to Lyoko."

"You're not mad at me anymore, right?"

"I was never mad at you. Actually, I was kind of worried you were angry with me!"

"Well, I guess you weren't. And I guess when – when you came, I – I realized I really felt about me."

Aelita giggled. She still sounded kinda bubbly when she asked me, "Jeremy? Could people still be in love if they fight all the time?"

"Sure! Actually, it's pretty common for people who care about each other to fight sometimes."

I thought that might depress Aelita, but she was just as happy as before.

When I saw her smile, for a second, I thought she was gonna say that she loved me. It would've saved me the embarrassment of doing it myself. But it's never that easy.

"You should tell that to Ulrich and Yumi!"

I had to laugh. "I think I wanna stay out of those twos' lives!"

**Chapter 090: excuses**

_**Yumi**_

Ulrich was trying to convince over the phone me that he hadn't wanted to date Sissi. Lying asshole.

"Yumi! Just let me explain, okay?"

"No! I'm done with your lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Right. Good night!" I hung up.

I'll admit I felt kind of bad afterward. Ulrich had done for me. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him.

In the end, these thoughts put me to sleep.

I had a nightmare that night. I honestly don't know what it was, I just woke up screaming with a horrible sense that XANA was nearby. I splashed water on my face and convinced myself the fighting was just getting to me.

Before school, I decided to talk with my friends. I wanted to apologize to Ulrich, but he had other ideas.

"Yumi, we got a three-day weekend!"

"I know!" Suddenly I had a great idea. "What I can get the house to myself?"

I think we all said the same thing at once. "PARTY!"

Jeremy suddenly looked worried. "Are you sure you can convince your parents?"

For a second, my confidence faltered. "Um... I'm not really sure..."

Odd gave me this enormous grin. "I'm betting on ya, Yumi!"

Just then, the bell rang, and I had to get to class.

I suffered through Spanish, PE, math, history, mystery meal, science, and orchestra. But I don't think I'm gonna get a bad grade because of that day.

I had a nightmare again that night. This time, I had a weird recollection of a bleeding Kankreel before I woke up.

Then, it was time for me to talk my parents.

"So, I got a lot of homework this weekend, and I was wondering if I could have a few friends over!"

My parents looked at each other. And then my dad raised an eyebrow. Oh no. "Some friends over? For doing homework? Or for making a mess of the living room?!"

My dad must be psychic. "Well...uh..."

I coughed to give myself a bit more time. "Go on, answer your father," my mom said suspiciously.

"It's just my friends!"

My dad was about to say something, but my mom beat him to it. "They seem nice enough... We're not sure you can handle it, though."

Then I went for the surefire trick. I hated doing it. But it always worked.

Crying. Some parents will get pretty nasty if you start crying. But my parents will always be fooled. "I wish you'd trust me a bit more!" I whined.

That actually convinced them. "All right, they can..." I didn't hear the last part of the sentence.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it, I promised!" Then, I had to kiss both of my parents on the cheek. I hate doing it. It makes it feel like I'm back to being that stupid little girl again. But hey, it works.

Before school that day, I told them the news. "Guys, I got great news! I got the house to myself!"

Ulrich smiled. "Great! So –"

Jeremy interrupted him! "Well, that's great for you then!" If other people could drip with sarcasm, Jeremy was melting into a puddle of sarcasm.

"Is anything wrong, Jeremy?" I asked.

"Well, I've been working on the materialization program so much! I don't know how it's taking this long!"

"I'm sure you'll get it soon!" I really was.

"We can always hope." Somehow, I didn't like the sound of that.

Then the bell rang, and I was off to class.

Some people say that when they're waiting for something good, time passes slower. I really don't get that. The excitement made my day shorter.

After school, we were talking about the party. "Well, Paul and Benjamin said they'd come," Ulrich said, "But I'm kinda worried about Sissi!"

Odd laughed. "Yeah, it'd break my heart if she didn't come! She and the lameass pop music she's gonna bring!" Odd thought for a second. "Actually, you don't need to worry about music. I'm getting us a real live DJ!"

"Cool!" I said. "Who is it?"

"Someone." Odd winked at me.

I groaned. Typical Odd. "I'm gonna shopping, then."

I realized that Jeremy had been too quiet. And now, he was walking off. "Jeremy? Where are you going?"

"I should go work on the materialization program." He said "materialization program" the way an ordinary person would probably say "history essay".

I don't want to sound like Jeremy's mom, but I was so worried about him. Still am, actually.

**Chapter 091: sliders**

_**Jeremy**_

I barely got three meters to the factory when Ulrich and Odd stopped me. "Hey, Einstein, where're you going?" Odd asked me.

"I said that I wanted to work on the materialization program."

"Oh yeah, because that sounds_ way _more fun than going in the hall and carpet sliding!"

"Carpet sliding?"

"You really haven't done it? Wow, you've never lived!" Odd and Ulrich had to drag me into the hall.

When we got there, Ulrich took off his shoes, and I had to hold my nose because of the horrible stench. Ulrich didn't notice, though. Then things got weird.

Ulrich started running in an insane sprint that I didn't even know him (or anyone) could possibly run. Then, he used that kinetic energy to start _sliding_ toward the door. He slid a really long way before he stopped. He walked back. "Odd," Ulrich whined, "Why didn't you do the announcer thing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I don't feel like embarrassing myself with that stupid voice! I'm the only one who could do it right!"

"Hey, it's not stupid! Jeremy, you try this time. We'll show Odd what I mean!"

"Me? I don't..."

Odd cut me off. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Another stupid cliché.

I took off my shoes and started running. And then Odd did his truly horrifying announcer voice. It sounded not unlike a dying lamb at the Super Bowl.

"And he's off, folks! For such a famously unathletic kid, that's an amazing display of pure drive and stamina!" I started sliding. "And perfect knee formation, too!"

I got all the way to the door before I gave out, acid filling my lungs. "How'd I do?"

"Amazing! You actually beat Ulrich!"

Ulrich patted my back. "Keep hustling, dude!" Great sportsmanship, I gotta give that

And then Jim had to walk in. "What's all this noise!?"

"Jim, we were just kind of bored, and –"

"Well, maybe. That's 'cause you never go anywhere on the long weekends! If you'd take a little vacation, you'd be out of my hair!"

On Odd smiled. "Well,we_ love_ this place! Isn't that right!"

"Your parents must be sick of you at home! Hmpf. I gotta sympathize with them. To your rooms, on the double!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..."

As soon as Jim was out of the room, it was Odd's turn. He kicked off his shoes and started running. He was really fast. But then, during the sliding, Odd tripped over his own feet.

He slid on his ass toward the door and banged his head on it. I have to admit, then, that Jim was right for once.

In other circumstances, I might have laughed. But Odd could've gotten a concussion. "Are you okay, Odd?"

"Yeah. Did I beat the record?"

As most people do when dealing with Odd, I rolled my eyes. "Odd, beating my record is the last thing you should worry about right now."

"Ha! You're just embarrassed that he beat you!" Ulrich said with a laugh. Suddenly, his spine stiffened. "Don't move!"

"What?"

"Under your shoe! Odd dropped something!" Ulrich quickly picked up a photo. Odd snatched it back, but not before I got a nice long look at it.

It was obviously a picture of Odd's new girlfriend. But she wasn't like anyone I had seen Odd dating before. She was African-American, with red-highlighted hair and a cool-looking nose ring. She looked like a skater. And she had, even in a photo, a daring gleam in her eye.

"Who's that? Your surprise DJ?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"You don't recognize her? She's Samantha Suarez. Visiting here from San Francisco. See you later. I got work to do."

"Wait, you're not going to introduce us to her?" I thought I was asking an innocent question, but Odd became all nasty.

"Well, I wouldn't want you_ embarrassing_ me, would I?!" She stomped off

I felt my eyes blur with suppressed tears. "Ulrich, am I really that embarrassing?"

"Of course not. Odd's just in a bad mood."

**Chapter 092: Sam**

_**odd**_

I was sitting by the cafeteria when I got a phone call from her. "Meet me at the garden shed for a great thrill session." Then Sam hung up. She sounded so mysterious!

I walked over to the garden shed and saw that Sam had been waiting for me. "Hello?"

Sam turned around. "_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_, Odd."

"Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Nah. The fences here are really easy to climb." And then, she suddenly kissed me.

Being popular as I am, I've been kissed quite a few times. But no one was as good as Sam.

It was warm, soft, and moist, but not soggy enough to be yucky. Her tongue was playing inside my mouth, and she stroked my cheeks gently.

I felt a deep blush building up as she pulled her face away. "What? I'm not good?"

"No. It just startled me, that's all."

"Oh." She smiled. "So, anyway, I haven't found any good music here. The CDs are lame, and I'm not gonna use Spotify or Amazon or anything like that."

"You should try records. Everyone says they're too old, but there's a lot of good stuff on – whoa!" Sam grabbed my collar.

"You said you wanted a thrill session. Now, let's go to the computer room." Her voice was seductive silk and she was licking her lips. For once, I didn't like it.

We entered the computer room. Sam's eyes moved across the room until she spotted a big laptop. "Wow! What's that thing's power?"

"Ten gigs." Sam smiled and grabbed the computer. "What you doing!? Put that down, you hear!"

"Pfft. If I'm gonna make music with ya, I need a powerful computer. And I'm broke, so I'm gonna rip this one off! It's not like I haven't done this kind of thing before."

"But that's stealing!" I'll admit I even sounded kinda uncertain to myself.

"Your school's insured, right? So everybody's happy!"

"But insurance or not, stealing is a crime! And also, it's wrong."

"I can't believe you –" But then I heard the telltale thumping of Jim.

"Jim's coming! You gotta hide!"

Sam hid under the table. But I didn't have time.

And so, I was standing in front of Jim holding schools laptop in my hands.

He didn't say anything for the longest time. He just stood there and stared at me with his mouth open like he was a frog trying to catch flies.

And when he finally he said something, it was awful. "You, Della Robbia, a thief? Ya know, I never would've guessed. That little gang of yours was always up to something, but I didn't think would be this bad!"

"Jim, I wasn't gonna steal it –"

"Oh? What were you going to do with it, then?"

"Uh..."

Jim's eyes narrowed. "You got some explaining to do. Follow me."

And then we walked out of the room and he locked the door – _with Sam still inside._

But I couldn't think about that. I had myself to worry about.

As Jim forced me on stupid military march to Mr. Delmas's office, I saw Jeremy beating Ulrich in chess. I couldn't do anything more than just lifting my finger to show that I needed help.

When we got to Mr. Delmas's office, he was ready with a lecture. "Odd, stealing is a crime. It's not like not doing your homework." That was as far as he got before Jeremy and Ulrich came in.

"Mr. Delmas," Jeremy said, "Odd wouldn't steal a computer. I always lend him mine." But he wouldn't save me this time. Sam couldn't get in trouble.

Mr. Delmas looked down at me. "I needed something really powerful this time!"

"You could simply ask permission!"

"I was worried you'd say no." I knew how lame that sounded. But it was all I could do.

"Odd, I'm feeling that you're not telling me the whole truth. But for now, it's up to the school disciplinary counsel. You could be expelled."

_Wham!_ I couldn't be expelled! "You can't do that to me!"

He just stared at me.

And then my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Sam.

I really wanted to tell her what happened. But, Mr. Delmas snatched it out of my hands. "The use of cell phones is strictly forbidden on school grounds!"

As soon as I was out of the office, I did something I hated. I had sworn to never do it again, but I had reason this time.

I cried.

Jeremy and Ulrich walked over. Ulrich put a hand on my shoulder. "Odd, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. I got things to do."

I walked off, but that was when I saw the quicksand pits. "Oh no! That looks like XANA!" I instantly forgot all about getting expelled.

Jeremy looked at them. "They're getting really deep. Everything's gonna be swallowed up soon!"

Jeremy and Ulrich ran off. "Wait! You can't go. Sam's stuck in there, and we need to rescue her!"

Jeremy stared at me. "Let's start from the beginning. I think you lost us."

I really didn't wanna tell them. But I guess I had to. "Sam stole the computer. I took the blame because I didn't want her getting in trouble again."

"I guess that doesn't matter. You gotta rescue her. I'll go meet Yumi at the factory, and you'll come later."

He ran to the factory.

We climbed onto the roof to avoid the quicksand. But then I realized that we had to get to the main school building. Suddenly, I got an idea. "You ever watch Tarzan, Ulrich?"

I took off my belt and tied it to a random stick lying around to make some sort of weird grappling hook. And then... "Geronimo!"

We got to the school. We walked down the winding stairs to the computer room. And then, I unlocked the door. Unlike Jeremy, I actually have some lock-picking skills!

"Sam, I'm sorry –" That was as far as I got.

She threw her arms around me, and held me there for about a minute. "Sam, you gotta get out. XANA isn't gonna –"

"Who's this XANA?"

"Someone evil. He made the quicksand. If we can get to the factory, you'll be fine."

She shook her head. "Odd, this is really crazy. But you know what? I trust you."

**Chapter 093: Shield of stone**

_**Aelita**_

"Jeremy? Are you listening?"

"Aelita?"

"Jeremy! Thank God you're here. I spotted an activated tower in the mountain region, but it's guarded by three Hornets."

"Okay. I'm sending you Yumi. Ulrich and Odd should be there soon."

A few seconds later, I saw Yumi virtualize. But then, I realized that she virtualized in the air!

"_Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" She grabbed onto a ledge.

I had been learning about facial expressions and human emotions from Internet quizzes. But nothing could compare to the pure terror I saw on Yumi's face.

I pulled her up.

A long row of moving platforms was between us and the tower. When I saw how worried Yumi was, I said, "It's not really hard. You just need to time it correctly."

We easily got to the last platform. "Alright, Aelita. You can enter the – _ouch_!"

A Hornet shot Yumi. She threw a fan at it, but then it disappeared!

"It's gone from my screen!" Jeremy cried (which is a strange phrase. Can one really cry something?).

"In this territory," I said grimly, "They have the advantage."

That's when the Hornets came back.

I braced myself for lasers. But none came.

Instead, the Hornets started shooting small silver balls. They didn't do anything, and the Hornets were just waiting.

So, Yumi sliced a Hornet.

And then the balls exploded.

Sticky green goop that I think humans call "venom" covered Yumi.

Within seconds, she had disappeared.

And I was alone in a hostile world.

The Hornets smiled. Well, technically they don't have a mouth. But I could feel the triumph.

Their confidence that they'd won already.

They fired lasers...

And they hit...

... A shield of stone.

I hadn't even noticed that I was singing. I guess it was some sort of desperate act to save my own life.

But soon, they fired on it too much. All that was left was sand.

The Hornet's laser gleamed...

And exploded.

I smiled. Ulrich had saved the day.

Odd shot down the last one. And I walked into the tower.

I floated to the top level.

"Aelita, hurry up!"

"Why? Are you in trouble?"

"No. But Sam is annoying me, and I so badly want to erase her memory! I honestly don't know what Odd sees in her!"

He went on, I didn't feel like listening. I'm sure Jeremy had a good reason for telling me, but I just didn't want to listen.

The handprint identified me as Aelita. And then I entered the code.

"Lyoko." I had no idea why I needed to say it out loud.

But in any case, I felt time reverse.

**Chapter 094: saving Sam**

_**Jeremy**_

The return sure trip brought me to when I had been playing chess with Ulrich (I am the champion!). But this time, we had other plans.

"Okay, Sam. I know you didn't want people to know, I told my friends. This is Jeremy, and this is Ulrich."

"So why did you take me here?"

"Oh, that's because Jeremy is a super genius!"

I smiled. "Have a seat, Sam. I'll show you what you can do when you have badass equipment!"

And I did.

And Sam got her music.

Everybody cheered.

But I couldn't help but feel nervous for the party.

And, sad too.

I didn't have a date.

But if Aelita had been there, it would have been perfect.

**Chapter 095: the party**

_**Odd**_

I got to the party kind of late. I don't know why, but I suppose I was actually kinda scared.

I didn't have a date for once 'cause Sam was the DJ. And when I walked in, it looked like the party had started without me.

Sam was playing "Happy" by Pharrel Williams. It's a kind of a kiddie song, but it's still pretty good. And of course, the guests had some moves.

There were the usual dance master guys and twerkers, but then there were some kids who I'd never seen dancing before.

Emily and some of her less popular friends were dancing. Yumi was doing some Japanese-style dances. I walked over to say hi as I started dancing myself. Then I saw Jeremy.

You'd think that Jeremy, being a computer geek, wouldn't even know how to dance. But he really wasn't awkward at all. He looked like a graceful crane moving as fast as a hummingbird. He was in perfect time, and he was amazing at the Harlem Shake.

"What?" I suddenly realized I had been staring at Jeremy.

"It's just... I didn't think you'd be a good dancer."

Jeremy chuckled. "Dancing has a lot of math. It comes naturally for me."

"By the way, where is Ulrich?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Sulking by the snacks. Sam decided to do a slow dance, and Ulrich couldn't ask Yumi."

I think he might've gone on. But I wasn't really listening. I was too busy dancing myself.

I practiced since I was a little kid. Everyone was high-fiving us, and Jeremy was eating it all up.

"YEAHHHHHHH!"

But of course, it was quickly ruined. I heard Jeremy's cell phone ring while Sam was playing "Wrecking Ball". Jeremy picked it up.

"Odd, that was Aelita. She just detected some pulsations. We've got to get to the factory!"

Yumi and Ulrich walked over. She said, "We'll stay here and figure out what XANA is up to. You and Odd can go to the factory."

We told everybody that we have a curfew and walked over to the factory.

I walked into the scanner and Jeremy quickly virtualized me in the forest. "Einstein, you're getting better! It didn't hurt as much that time!"

"Practice makes perfect. Now, you're not that far from Aelita. She said that she's a little away from the tower because Krabs are on patrol."

I walked toward the tower. "All right, I see her!" I walked closer. "Hey, Prin –"

"Shhh! They'll hear you!"

I was gonna ask what they were before I realized it had to be Krabs. I looked closer and I saw three of the ugly cyborgs scanning the treeline.

"Aelita, you stay back here. I'll handle the monsters." Aelita nodded as I ran closer.

The lasers streaked through the forest.

**Chapter 096: shock**

_**Ulrich**_

I had been dancing for half an hour, and XANA still hadn't launched his attack. And before long, there was a slow dance.

I was still keeping watch for XANA, of course. But at the same time, I had to wonder whether it would be so terrible if I just asked Yumi to dance.

"Yumi, there's something I need to tell you..." "No, sounds creepy." "Yumi, you're really good and..." I went through about 10 minutes of that. I was surprised Sam hadn't stopped the slow dance already. But then I realized for some reason, she wanted me to ask Yumi to dance.

That's what I decided when I go with. A simple "Yumi, you want to dance with me?"

I walked over to Yumi. "Yumi, do you wanna..." I didn't finish that sentence.

Because the most horrifying thing that ever happened to me was happening right then. When my worst nightmare came true, I wanted to cry. This red haze was coloring my vision. After what I had seen, I wanted to bleach my brain.

Yumi was dancing with another boy.

**Chapter 097: creativity**

_**Aelita**_

As I believe Odd should've known, it will never help to aggressively attack three Krabs. Odd managed to shoot one, but he was taking too many lasers.

"Odd, you only have 30 life points left! You got to be more careful!"

I knew that the platform the Krabs stood on had suddenly developed a crack that swallowed them.

"Sorry, Odd, but this time, the Princess's can save herself." I could not make sense of this.

I ran into the tower. I quickly made my way through the hand scan and entered the code Lyoko.

"Nice, Aelita. "I'm gonna launch a return to the past now."

I could've sworn I heard XANA yell, "Yesssssssssssssss!"

**Chapter 098: Boredom**

_**Ulrich**_

The next day, I had to slog through a bunch of classes I had been through already. And, after that, I really wanted to do the dance over again. But no one felt like it.

So, I asked them, "Does anyone feel like sneaking off to town?

"Nah," Odd said with a yawn. "I got a date with my pillow!" He walked off.

"Jeremy?"

"I need to work on Aelita's materialization program. I'm so close!" And he left for the factory.

"Yumi? You feel like going and getting some ice cream?"

"Sorry, but I got to do a little studying. The XANA attacks have left me way behind."

As she walked off, I said to myself, "Well, this looks like an exciting evening!"

When Odd and I walked back to our room, I asked him, "What was your day like?"

"Horrible. I was pantsed in gym class, I lost my pencil in English class, and I had a fight with Sam."

In another life, I might've laughed. "But don't you feel that you have had the exact same kinda day before?"

"Well, we had the exact same classes twice. And on Lyoko, it was HI BITCHES IT'S US again!"

"What?"

"I decided I needed names for our strategies. But what's with all these questions?"

He was almost obnoxiously happy. "I've been feeling like it's XANA, school, XANA... And also, sometimes I think that maybe Yumi really doesn't have any feelings for me."

Odd was thinking for a few minutes. For a second, I thought that maybe he was going to come up with some cool solution. But then he said, "You should take a shower!"

I sighed, but I still took his advice. You never know, right?

But after the shower, I was somewhat cleaner, but not really calmer.

Something did happen, though. When I was walking back from my shower, I bumped into Emily. Actually, I was touching her boobs. Unlike Odd, I don't do that on purpose. Emily didn't mind!

"Hi, Ulrich!" She giggled a little bit.

"Um... Hi, Emily."

When I walked off, I said to myself, "Does she like me?!"

But Jim heard me. "Ulrich, if you're gonna sleepwalk, do it in your room!"

But even Jim couldn't get me down. I knew what I was gonna do tomorrow.

**Chapter 099: envy**

_**Yumi**_

When I went to school, Ulrich was talking to Emily. And they were laughing!

A whole lot of things were running through my head. First, I was so angry at Ulrich! How could he?! After everything! But Emily was equally evil. I thought Ulrich might end up with Sissi, but Emily? She's a full year older than him!

And then there was that one, tiny bit of me that told me this was my fault. A nagging, whispering bit that said that I shouldn't have danced with Jake.

I pushed it aside.

When I walked over to Odd and Jeremy, I asked them, "What's Ulrich doing with Emily?"

Odd looked at me like I was a complete idiot "Uh, talking? What are you, jealous?"

"Me? Jealous of Emily? You got to be kidding. She's a year older than him!"

"So are you!"

Jeremy was lucky that he survived. "It's not the same! I'm Ulrich's girlfriend! I mean..." My cheeks colored.

"Ulrich's been kind of depressed for a while. If he wants to talk to a girl outside our group, don't make a big deal out of it!"

"I'M NOT MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT!" I stomped off.

But then Sissi walked up. "What do you want?!"

"That's quite a romance!" She was pointing at Ulrich and Emily. "Two months already!"

"What!?"

"I thought you knew! Doesn't Ulrich tell you anything?" She looked really sad. "But I guess there's no hope for me. I'll just try to forget him. I think you should do the same."

I ran off. Jeremy tapped my shoulder. "Just so you know, XANA's attacking again. You should get Ulrich!"

"Shut up!" But I went to get Ulrich anyway.

I stared at Emily and Ulrich for a long time before I walked over.

"Hi, Yumi!"

"I hate to disturb you, Romeo, but XANA's attacking!"

"Cool it!"

My voice dropped to what Hiroki calls the "death pitch". "Okay, I'll cool it. But what's going on with you and Emily?"

"Nothing. We're just friends! Unless, of course, if you don't even want me to have friends?"

What?! "No! It's just that... You could have told me! Like an actual good friend!"

"Oh? Now we're only good friends?!"

"Yeah! Just the way you want it! Not like Emily!"

"What do I really mean to you? And be honest."

"Me, be honest!? After you dated Emily for two months and didn't even tell me?!"

"Where did you get... Whatever! I'm not even gonna defend myself!"

He walked off... Holding Emily's hand.

Jeremy and Aelita were talking when we got to the factory. "Everything's quiet here. What about you, Aelita?"

"I'm nearly at the activated tower. No monsters yet. There's no sign that XANA is attacking other than the pulsations."

"Maybe this is some sort of new tactic. We had two silent attacks in a row."

"What if XANA is manipulating Emily?" What if Odd was dead?

"I got a better idea," Ulrich snapped. "He's using your stupidity to distract us!"

"What's up with you?"

"Guys, I think one of you should go to Lyoko to check things out. Any volunteers? It was amazing that Jeremy was still thinking about that. After a long silence, Jeremy said, "Don't you all answer at once."

"Send Ulrich! He'd love to go! He needs to be entertained!"

"Ladies first! Get her out of our hair!"

I was just waiting to see who'd snap first. It was Jeremy. "Look, I'm getting tired of all this quarrelling! Aelita needs us, and that is what I call an emergency! So head for the scanners, all three of you are going!"

There was just something commanding about him then. George Washingtonish. Very leader like. All of us slumped a little. And then, we all went to the scanners.

It didn't hurt when we went to Lyoko. This time.

"Are you all there? There was a bit of a bug in the transfer."

"We're all here. But some of us shouldn't be."

"Shut up, Ulrich! I'll scan the program and see what happened." Jeremy was quiet for a few seconds. "What is this mess? It looks like XANA infected the computer with a virus. So that's his attack!"

"But why would XANA wanna infect himself?" I asked him.

"Who knows what's in XANA's twisted mind?" I couldn't really argue with that. "We gotta figure out what he's up to. Aelita, you should get to a deactivated tower."

When we came to the tower, Aelita asked Jeremy, "Are you sure I should leave them alone?"

"Why?"

"I'm just worried they might kill each other!" That's likely.

"Aelita, remember what we said about fights."

"Okay." She walked into the tower.

None of us really wanted to talk, so we sat there in silence. It was almost a relief when a Kankreel walked up.

Odd walked up to it. "Odd," Jeremy said. "This monster can kill you for real!"

None of us could understand what he was saying. Odd shot the Kankreel dead. But first, the Kankreel hit him with a laser.

"OWWWWWW!" He howled. Odd dropped to the ground.

"XANA messed with the devirtualization program. If you lose your life points, you die... And Odd already lost 50 life points!"

"You don't need to worry. Aelita takes the same risks every day."

As usual, Jeremy was more sensible. "XANA has us in a nasty trap," I said. "We gotta be careful."

Odd had his stupid, cocky smirk on. "The fight'll be a lot more exciting!"

"This isn't an arcade game!"

And then Aelita came out of the tower. "XANA sent two Bloks and the Megatank! We got to get to the tower before he can mass any other monsters."

That was enough to make me start running.

You know, I think XANA is a cat. He's so playfully evil.

He let us get to the tower before we saw the monsters.

Like Aelita said, there were two Bloks and a Megatank. "We'll never make it through that!" I whispered.

Odd smiled. "I think it's HI BITCHES IT'S US time!"

Ulrich nodded. "Yumi, you take the Bloks. Odd and I'll deal with the Megatank."

Ulrich was about to run off, but I stopped him. "Wait! Ulrich, I'm really sorry..." That was as far as I got before the Bloks shot me.

"I think we should talk about this later!"

Ulrich toward the Megatank with suicidal glee. I neatly slashed a Blok in two.

Aelita was running toward the tower. Suddenly, the Megatank started charging up its laser!

There's no way out of that. The Megatank is instant kill. And now, and instant kill would be really deadly.

But then Ulrich came up to it. He started slashing at it until the ugly monster crawled away. And I mean crawled! Aelita entered the tower.

I sighed with relief. But then I realized I'd forgotten about the Blok! It was it was targeting me!

I threw my fan. It missed! It knocked me off the edge.

I braced myself for falling into the Digital Sea. I could almost feel the icy code already...

... So much, it actually took me a few seconds to register that I _wasn't_ falling.

Ulrich grabbed my hand. "Yumi, it's okay. I got you."

He pulled me close. I stared into his beautiful hazelnut eyes. They looked at me with kindness and excitement.

His worry was disappearing. It was like seeing someone get younger.

**Chapter 100: kiss**

_**Ulrich**_

Time slowed until it hit a screeching halt. The world melted like icicles off an awning.

Yumi all was the only thing that mattered.

I couldn't feel on Lyoko. Yet somehow, I could feel her warm hug. I was only inches away from her face...

And suddenly, I was back at Kadic.

Emily was laughing at some joke that wasn't even funny. I saw Yumi talking to Sissi. "Well, there's Yumi," I told Emily.

"Kay. See ya!" And then, when she thought I couldn't hear, she whispered, "Ain't love grand?"

"Hey, Yumi," I said. "I was waiting for you."

"Me too." She smiled.

"You know, about what happened... What almost happened...?"

"Uh... I'd rather you didn't tell Odd and Jeremy. Not for a while."

"Yeah..."

Odd walked over. "We got science to go to one more time!"

Ms. Hertz couldn't bring me down, though. The perfect moment ran through my head again. The next time, I wouldn't stop. Jeremy wasn't so happy, though.

"Jeremy, I owe you for helping us. No hard feelings, right?"

Jeremy stared at the computer hidden beneath his desk. "Shut up."

**Chapter 101: gone**

_**Jeremy**_

I was at Ms. Hertz's class again. "Sissi?"

"Present." She didn't even look up from her magazine.

"Jeremy?"

"Present!"

I turned around. "You guys were great out there! No hard feelings, right?"

I expected either Ulrich's typical hard-core jock approach or some stupid joke from Odd about "hard".

Instead, the only thing I heard was Ms. Hertz saying, "Jeremy? Maybe you know where Odd and Ulrich are?"

"No, ma'am. May I go now? I have a headache." Anybody listening would think I was completely calm, but I was freaking out. Where were they?! From a logical point of view, they were the only ones who could fight XANA. The world would be destroyed by XANA without them.

Somewhat more importantly, they were also, my friends. I couldn't let them die now. Besides, I was the one who reactivated XANA in the first place. I owed them.

It should've been me. I was the one that XANA truly hated. I had I had brought the menace upon the world. I was truly the one that deserved to be killed by XANA.

I showed these thoughts aside. I had more important things to worry about.

I quickly checked Yumi's classroom. No sign of her!

There must have been some logical explanation. Some calm, measured plan of action that Francis Bacon would approve of. But hey, Spock has emotional outbursts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "THE TRANSFER! WHAT HAPPENED?!" If anybody had been there, that alone could've revealed us.

I did a few breathing exercises. I actually did some of the yoga exercises that Jim taught us in some sort of perverse cultural celebration/drill sergeant training.

I was actually pretty calm before I tore up Ulrich's homework when I discovered he wasn't in his room.

I raced over to my room. "Aelita?" Her kind face appeared on the screen. I was glad. I might've exploded. I'd been talking to anybody else. "Ulrich and Odd aren't here! Are they on Lyoko?"

"No. Are you sure they're not on Earth?"

Cold sweat trickled down my neck. "Yes! They're not school. Something must've gone wrong during the transfer!"

Aelita's voice was soothing and measured, like a psychologist. "Calm down, Jeremy. I'll go check all the sectors, and you can check the scanners."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find."

I turned around to leave, but Jim was blocking the door! "Mind explaining what you're doing, Belpois?"

**Chapter 102: Flash**

_**Yumi**_

I was in English class, listening to Ms. Walters lecture us on some stupid Shakespeare play. "The world is a stage, and all the men and women are merely players. They have their entrances –" Suddenly, she stopped. She flipped through the book hyperfast until she got back to her page. "The world is a stage, and all the men and women are merely players. They have their entrances and their exits," but I wasn't really listening anymore. She was repeating!

"It was really weird," I said to Ulrich and Odd during lunch. "Do you think it could be XANA?"

"I don't know. Let's see what Jeremy says," Ulrich said."

Odd laughed. "We're not gonna get to Einstein. He's giving us the cold shoulder."

I walked over to him. "Jeremy, Ms. Walters was acting weird and repeated her lecture. Is XANA attacking?"

"I don't think so. The computer hasn't detected anything. Aelita hasn't seen anything." He sounded about a million miles away.

"Jeremy, is something wrong? You should talk about it."

"No. I should work on the materialization program." And then he ran off.

I sat back down. "I guess you're right, Odd."

"Of course he's right!" Sissi sneered. "He thinks he's better than you, you know."

I wasn't really listening. I was more focused on her shirt. It was yellow!

Odd noticed, too. "What happened, Sissi? Did a canary get stuck in your washing machine?"

Sissi grimaced. "That is so dumb! I'll have you know that yellow is the in color this year!"

"In a canary, maybe!"

Suddenly, Sissi walked backward to the lunch line and walked to our table again. "That is so dumb! I'll have you know that yellow is the in color this year!"

"It happened just like that!"

What was happening?

**Chapter 103: interrogation, inception**

_**Jeremy**_

"Jeremy, this is serious!" Mr. Delmas said. "Their parents must be worried sick!"

"I honestly don't know where they are!" The tears in my eyes and my scared tone were real.

He sighed. "Are you sure? Even the slightest clue could be crucial!"

I felt my cell phone vibrate. "All right, I'll think about it. But could I just leave the room for a few moments?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You have quite a bit of nerve. But I suppose it helps you remember... You have two minutes."

Two minutes was more than enough time. "Aelita, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, but they're not on Lyoko. There's a tower activated, but I can't locate it. I need your help."

"I can't. Mr. Delmas is interrogating me."

She thought about this for a few seconds. "I can get you out of there."

"How?"

"Just like XANA," she said with a cute little smile, "I can activate a tower. I'll be able to manipulate the school's gas line. I'll just need you to lead them to the boiler room."

It sounded too risky. But it was worth it.

I came back to the office. "All right, I'll show you where they are."

This is an old school, with a lot of deep tunnels leading to the furnace room. It smelled musty, like it hadn't been cleaned for years. The rats were everywhere. And believe me, after being nearly gnawed apart by rats, you'd be happy to never see them again. But finally, we got to the boiler room.

As soon as we were in, a giant explosion of noxious gas happened. It stung my eyes like a swarm of angry wasps. Jim and Mr. Delmas ran outside. But after dealing with laughing gas and fluorine, I wasn't so weak.

I ran to the factory. "Aelita, thanks for giving me a hand out there!"

She was anything but cheerful. "Jeremy, I hope you realize that if there's nothing alive in the scanners, your friends are dead."

_Dead_.

For some reason, I didn't want to think they could be dead. I wanted to think they just disappeared somewhere.

But then – could they really be dead?

I pushed that thought out of my mind. "I know. But I've got to hope I'll find them."

I checked the scanners. They were empty.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I walked over to the computer screen. "Aelita, they –"

"Jeremy, there's something you need to see! I found this bizarre radio transmission. It's – well, I guess you just need to see it yourself."

As the image solidified, I could see the field like on Earth! Jim was leading Ulrich and Odd's soccer team across it.

They began to do stretches. "What!? That's crazy! How can they be on Earth?"

At first, it looked normal. But then I realized that all the stretches and horsing around were following a specific pattern! I realized this when I saw that Rocky and Herb had the pattern of poke, shove, complain, punch, over and over and over.

Then things got really weird.

Yumi walked over to – me! A perfect double of me was sitting at his computer.

"Aelita, how is this happening? They weren't brought back to earth, and how could I be wherever they are?"

She had no answer, so I looked at the transmission again. "Jeremy," Yumi said, "The flashes are getting worse! Is there a tower activated?"

"I've been having trouble contacting Aelita, but I think we should move in."

The transmission ended. "That's no recording," I said. "This has got to be taking place right now."

"Some sort of parallel world may exist."

"There's no intermediate space... Unless XANA manufactured one!" Like a gush of water when a dam is removed, the revelations would not stop. "XANA created a world parallel to the school! He couldn't have created a better trap! They think they're on Earth, but they're not! They're living under XANA's mercy! Every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_ they're in there, they're horrible danger! We need to rescue them! Can you locate them?"

"I've been trying, but the signal is encrypted. All we're getting is the sound wave."

"Then that's what we gotta go on. Program the scanner to the location."

Aelita's mouth dropped open like a frog. "That's crazy, and you know it! I won't be able to find the exact location."

"That doesn't matter. It's possible to simply walk into the world as long as it's not too far from the virtulization site."

Aelita is still wasn't convinced. "But who could go? Jeremy, we're all alone."

"It's gonna have to be me. You can send me there if you take over the controls."

"Jeremy, it's too dangerous. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I'm not gonna leave my friends at the mercy of XANA. If I've learned anything, you can't expect the computer to play fair. But first, there's something I want to tell you."

I wanted to tell her how I felt. This wasn't an ordinary life or death situation. This was just a death situation. And I wanted her to know.

But when I tried to make the words come out, I only found them swallowed back into my stomach.

"Aelita, when I go to fight XANA, I just want you waiting for me."

She smiled, even bigger than usual. If her ordinary smile could melt my worry, this smile turned it into ionized plasma. "So would I, Jeremy. So would I."

I stood at the scanner for what seemed like an eon. "Jeremy, it's okay. I prepared the procedures. You can get in now."

I was blinded by golden light. I staggered to the ground as my molecules were ripped apart. I just knew something was wrong. Soon, I'd be back in the limbo…

And then it was over.

I was virtualized in the ice sector. I looked at my virtual form.

Honestly, it was kind of a disappointment. I basically looked like myself in a big purple jumpsuit. There were some weird metal projections in random places, but it still seemed kind of boring.

And potentially dangerous, too. I was totally unprepared for three Bloks attacking.

"Oh, shi_ow_!" One of them shot me!

"Come on, do something!" Honestly, I wasn't expecting anything to happen**.**

And I certainly wasn't expecting a giant red target to appear in the center of the Bloks. "Would you like to activate lasers, sir?" Said a British voice.

"Yes!" The Bloks instantly disintegrated. "Well, that's useful."

Then I saw the stimulation bubble.

It looked like a Guardian, sort of. But the stimulation bubble was massive and overgrown, with golden tendrils and XANA symbols pulsating rhythmically from the center. It produced some sort of anatural coldness. It couldn't been real, but I felt the creeping dread just the same.

I wasn't sure I wanted to do this. There was pretty much no way I would come out of it alive.

But without me, my friends were doomed.

I stepped inside.

I landed in the field.

From the first glance, it looked like XANA had done pretty good job – but then I realized the grass was only one shade, the birds repeated the same song over and over, and the rocks followed a limited pattern.

"Aelita? Can you hear me?"

"Of course not, Jeremy! I thought you were smarter than that! I wouldn't make it _too_ easy now, would I?" I knew that voice.

XANA. "Jim, I do believe we have a visitor. Time to welcome him in."

The XANA symbol flickered in his sunken eyes. He chased me all the way to the dorms before I lost him.

I couldn't run now. My lungs were on fire from the effort I needed to keep Jim at bay. I was about to knock on Ulrich's door when I was suddenly slammed into the wall.

Rocky and Herb were attacking!

**Chapter 104: break**

_**Ulrich**_

"Come on, Ulrich! Yumi's intuitive, I get that, but she can be wrong! I don't think this is a XANA attack. Besides, to be in love with you, I doubt that she could possibly be normal." Odd flopped down on his bed.

He just has to bring my crush into everything. "What about Jeremy, though?"

"So maybe Einstein's been acting a bit weird lately," Odd started. My cell phone rang. "Oop, you should probably get that. Who knows? Maybe it's a flying pig! Or a flock of wild geese!"

I rolled my eyes, and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Ulrich, it's gotten worse! And this time it's at my house!"

"What?"

"My parents keep making the same gestures over and over! They're acting as if I'm not even there! It's as if they're not even my parents, but just a bunch of fakes!"

"You better be careful. Let's go to the factory. I'll warn Jeremy."

"No. You gotta keep this between us and Odd. I just – I don't feel good about him."

I told Odd. "We're going to the factory, but don't tell Jeremy. Yumi doesn't trust him."

We walked to the factory. "Did you tell Jeremy?" Yumi said.

"No. But how are we gonna get to Lyoko without him?"

"I don't know. Let me see..." Yumi started typing. "What the hell is this?!"

"What is it?"

"There's no connection to Lyoko! It's as if it doesn't exist at all!"

"That's what's causing the problems."

My head turned, and I saw Jeremy standing behind us.

"Jeremy?" Yumi said with disbelief. "What're you doing here?"

"I got a message from Aelita saying that XANA has activated a tower, and he has invented a new program to destroy the connection between the scanners and Earth. It is already partially activated."

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Smells kinda fishy. If there's no link to Lyoko, how are you gonna virtualize us?"

"I've created a temporary stable link."

That sounded all right to me. But Yumi still had her doubts. "I just don't know..."

I had to talk some sense into her. "Look, Yumi. Have you thought about Aelita? If the links gonna be cut, we need to get there as soon as we can."

Jeremy smiled the smile he smiles when he's gonna reassure us. "Look, if you have any doubts, I can transfer Odd and Ulrich first. If anything goes wrong, you won't be hurt."

Okay, that was hardly reassuring.

And then things got weird. Jeremy walked out of the elevator. "Yumi, you're right! Don't go! It's a trap!"

The first Jeremy smirked. "Is that the best you can do, XANA? Come up with a phony imitation to delay us?"

The second Jeremy looked pale with wide eyes. "Don't listen to him! He's XANA! Everything here is fake!" _Wham_!

It's like the moment in a movie where some character says something random, but suddenly you realize the plot fooled you the entire time. "You never came back from your last trip," he said. "XANA created a virtual bubble that stimulates the Earth!"

"That would explain the inconsistencies. They're weaknesses of XANA's programs." Well, whoever the second Jeremy was, he sure had Yumi hooked.

"Yumi, you're absolutely right. XANA can only form approximations of the real world. He wants to get you into the scanners so he can lead you straight into the Digital Sea!"

I'm not sure if it was my imagination, but I thought I heard Yumi cry, "Not the Digital Sea!" Of course. She had been there, and I think was pretty nasty.

"XANA, that is complete and utter BS." Although Jeremy 1 didn't actually say "BS", he said the real word. "You're just trying to hold us up!"

I had to say that Jeremy 1 was more convincing. "How do we know who's lying?" I asked Yumi. "Maybe this one created the inconsistencies!"

Odd added, "Yeah! After possessing a swarm of wasps, I wouldn't put anything past him!"

Jeremy 2 began to sweat. "There's no proof of anything, that's true. I hate saying this, but you're gonna have to take a leap of faith. One of us is certainly lying, and you're the judge of who is."

"Well," Jeremy 1 said. "It's not me! And assuming that, as you have claimed, this world is virtual, would you mind telling us how you got here? Well, we're waiting, XANA!"

Jeremy 2 was completely unfazed. "Aelita virtualized me on Lyoko. I came here as my avatar."

Jeremy 1 smirked. "You gave yourself away, XANA! Everybody knows that Jeremy is far too scared to go to Lyoko!"

Actually, Jeremy 1 was the one who gave himself away. I was gonna say something witty, but Odd beat me to it.

"Well, I'm positive that he would enter the scanners, if his friends were in danger!"

"Yeah!" I sounded so cool, just take my word for it, okay?

"No doubt about it!"

"That's not logical! He's much too scared – I'm much too scared... It's simply not..."

The real Jeremy smiled. "XANA's not infallible. He can't understand through human emotions."

To sum it up, I said, "XANA's emotions aren't even approximate! They're a big, fat, double zero!"

I hoped that XANA would back off. Maybe call the stimulation bubble off.

Too much to hope for.

He just smiled. "Oh, very well done, all of you! You escaped a perfect trap!" He turned to the real Jeremy. "You, particularly, have proven yourself quite brilliant. You are a worthy adversary. It is truly a shame that you're not leaving this room alive."

XANA's fingers extended into claws, and tendrils of pure energy wrapped around Jeremy neck as the XANA symbol burned on his forehead.

**Chapter 105: rage **

_**Aelita**_

The stimulation bubble world and raged like the Digital Sea gone mad. I could almost see the XANA choking Jeremy.

I wasn't gonna let that happen.

I closed my eyes, and began to sing.

I _knew_ the bubble was shattering. But when I opened my eyes, it was still stood, evil as ever.

Knowing was no longer enough. But what could I do?

But then, I realized.

Since I met Jeremy, logic is not the only thing I can understand. I felt the worst emotions.

Anger. I was _angry_ at XANA that he could be so cruel to heroes. I wanted the infernal supercomputer to be destroyed forever. I _hated_ him.

But also, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were my _friends_. They had sacrificed so much to keep me safe.

And then there was Jeremy.

Jeremy, he was a bit more than a friend.

He had always worked long nights, so I could finally be human. And he had made me _feel_ human. By explaining the simplest things about Earth to me, he'd made me know that I'd soon be safe.

It was a new emotion, one that Jeremy had only recently explained to me.

_Love_.

I _loved_ Jeremy. The fire of a million Megatank lasers was burning inside my chest. I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

I didn't merely _know_ that the bubble was broken.

More than anything, I _wanted_ it to. In every cell in my heart.

And so it was.

It was a brilliant explosion, like a thousand Guardians exploding at once. XANA's malevolent energy cleared away from the pure energy of Lyoko.

And The Lyoko Warriors appeared. Not Jeremy, though. He was on earth.

But three of us couldn't remember anything.

"Aelita, what happened to us?"

"XANA created a virtual bubble that you thought was the real world. But luckily, Jeremy and I were able to save you."

"Jeremy?" Odd looked excited. "Einstein went to Lyoko? You saved us all! Awesome, bro!"

I don't know what "bro" is slang for, but I'm guessing it's something good. "Thanks, dude. No hard feelings, right?" His tone changed. "Watch out guys!" Jeremy exclaimed. "XANA sent a ton of monsters into the bubble! And don't forget, we still have an activated tower!"

"You don't need to worry. We're used to this!"

Ulrich was right. One adrenaline fueled rush later, I was in the tower.

The routines were so memorized that I barely noticed until the return trip had already happened.

**Chapter 106: all work and no play**

_**Jeremy**_

I really didn't want to live through the same day _again_. And besides, I needed to work on the materialization program.

But I needed an excused absence. And I was pretty sure that my parents wouldn't get me one. So, it was time to put my hacking skills to the test.

For the message itself, I used the crude but effective program Microsoft Word. But making it seem like it was my dad's was the hard part.

I used a malware program to make it seem like it had been sent from my dad's e-mail. I was easily able to reproduce my dad's electronic signature. I triple encrypted my IP address and rerouted it to a Latvian dummy server. But when I was gonna send the message, I hesitated.

What I was doing was illegal. I had never even got detention before! I couldn't imagine jail! If I didn't send the e-mail, nobody would ever know.

But then, I shift the stupid part of me off. If I didn't break the law in this case, XANA would definitely launch even more attacks. And if they found out in the end, the world would still be safe.

And more importantly, Aelita.

I hit send. I quickly checked the class roster. Mr. Delmas had updated it quickly. I was a free man!

If I was Odd or Ulrich, that would be the part where I got a chili cheese fries, watched a professional baseball game, and saw _Antman_ in 3-D. Fortunately for the entire world, I am neither Odd nor Ulrich.

I sat down on my chair and got to work.

I integrated the subsystems of my previous attempt, defragmented the sinusoidal modules, and did some other stuff that is, as Odd would say, total technobabble.

By the second day, my hair was messed up, there were massive soda stains all over my parents, and there was trash all over my room.

By the third day, my program was half complete, but I smelled horrible.

By the end of the first week, I smelled like a nervous ferret, and the world seemed foggy.

Five days later, I was about 7/8 asleep. But I was almost there!

And finally, at the end of the third week, when I can hardly keep myself from simply tumbling over with exhaustion and I smelled worse than any living thing on the earth ever has, it was ready.

Aelita had basically left me alone, recognizing that I needed to concentrate. But now, I needed to talk to her.

"Aelita?"

"Hi, Jeremy. I was wondering if you wanted to talk. I was kind of worried that you were working for 21 days straight."

"I'm pretty – _yawn_ – tired, but I got the materialization program."

"You did it at last? Yay!"

"All right… Area secure, scanners online... Activate program! You ready, Aelita?"

"Yes!"

I pressed the button.

I took the fruit of my labor out of the scanner, and put it in a test tube.

**Chapter 107: strand**

_**Yumi**_

"HA!" Ulrich punched me in the face. But then he let his guard get down! I twisted his arm and hit his face with my elbow.

He was nearly on the ground when Odd walked over. I turned away from Ulrich. "Hey, Odd. What's up?"

"Jeremy's finally come out of his room. I mean, it was three weeks! What was he doing in there?" I think we all said it the same time. "AELITA!"

As Ulrich laughed, I quickly kicked him to the ground. Ulrich scowled. "That wasn't fair!"

I shrugged. "You didn't call timeout!" Actually, it was kind of unfair. But it wasn't as if I was going to tell Ulrich that!

And then Jeremy walked by. He looked horrible! He had dark rings around his eyes that would've made a raccoon jealous. His face was pale, his hair messed up, and his shirt only half on. And there were these awful stains that looked exactly like pee. He seemed cheerful, though. "Hey, guys. Guess what I managed to do yesterday!"

"Let me see..." Odd pretended to think for a second. "Something to do with Aelita?"

Jeremy pretended to be surprised. "How'd you guess? I took a different approach to my research, and I hit a breakthrough!"

"Well?" Ulrich asked. "What did you do?"

"I materialized this!" Jeremy took a test tube out of his pocket.

None of us had any idea what he was talking about. "You materialized a test tube?" I finally said.

"No, airhead!" Jeremy snarled. "Look inside the test tube!"

That was kind of rude. But we looked inside anyway.

"A hair?" Odd gasped.

"Yeah! To be specific," Jeremy said as his cheeks colored, "It's Aelita's hair!"

_Wham_!

"How'd you manage that?"

_Several hours later..._

"Also, a hair is a relatively simple structure that can easily be re-created according to a well-known fractal that allows me to re-create the numbers in a physiological form. You're following me, right? Is that simple enough?"

Obviously not! "No," Odd said as he looked up from his game of Mario Kart 8.

"Does no mean it's not simple enough, or are you not following me?"

Before Odd could say something witty, I quickly said, "No means we take your word for it!"

Odd and Ulrich nodded. Aelita giggled.

"Whatever. It'll be clear enough once Aelita's here in flesh and blood."

Ulrich's eyes widened. "You're gonna materialize her now?"

"What do you think I was gonna do, wait until next year?"

I had to figure out a way of stopping him without hurting him. "Jeremy, materializing a hair is one thing, but an entire human being is something different!"

I failed. "I don't care! You wanna spend your whole life fighting XANA?! This is our chance to be free from him forever! And guess what!? I decided I'm tired of being a glorified errand boy! Screw all of you!"

For a second, I had no idea what happened.

But then I realized that the stress was too much for anybody. All of us have had our nightmares, but Jeremy has taken more than any human can handle.

He finally snapped.

Jeremy entered in the code. A red exclamation point appeared on the screen. "What!?" Jeremy's voice was an octave higher than normal. "How can that be?! I planned everything!"

Jeremy was in Hell. I understood. When the parents were fighting, I went through there a few times myself. And I knew no one ever got through Hell by themself. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Jeremy, it's okay. You got really close. I'm sure that you'll be able to get it tomorrow."

Jeremy smiled. After so long, it looked unnatural on his face. "All right. But we should get to class now. I got us excused absences, but they're not gonna last forever!"

I honestly can't remember any of the classes. I guess that's what happens when you focus on XANA. We were talking after school.

"I really don't get it. If the dry run worked, I should've been able to discover the parameters for materialization. The only possibility is that the program is completely nonfunctioning. I'll have to start all over..."

"No! Don't do that! You're only a hair away!" Odd laughed at his own stupid joke. But in a weird sort of way, he was actually right. Jeremy couldn't start over when he was so close.

Ulrich glared at him. "Speaking of hair, can you get your dog to stop shedding it all over my bed?"

"What's the matter with two or three hairs?"

"Ha! Two or three? Sheesh, it's enough that I could knit you another Kiwi!" I think he's exaggerating. Ulrich doesn't know how to knit.

"Hi! Did you say dog? I love dogs!" Sissi's eyes were gleaming with fake innocence. "Can I sit down?"

We all said at the same time, "NO!"

"You know, I love dogs so much that'll keep my mouth shut about Odd's dog if all of you would be a bit nicer to me. Especially you, Ulrich."

That did it. "Listen, Sissi! If you say anything about Kiwi –" That was as far as I got.

Crash! The water glass shattered in my hand! The shards dug into my skin. "Owwwwwwwww!"

Ulrich looked worried. "You okay, Yumi?"

My hand was cut up pretty badly. I walked to the infirmary, clutching my hand. Yolanda rubbed some rubbing alcohol into the cut. I cringed from the sting.

"It's nothing serious," she said. "It wasn't too deep." She turned to Ulrich. "Put this Band-Aid on her."

"It's really weird," I said. "I barely even squeezed the glass!"

Ulrich shrugged. "I guess it's gotta be pretty fragile."

"But this isn't Venetian crystal, it's lunchroom plastic!"

"Well, I guess I know what I'm in for if I get on your nerves!" I giggled.

You know, I wondered how horrible it would be if I just kissed him then. He was already close from applying the Band-Aid. And Jeremy had robbed us of our last chance.

But then Ulrich's cell phone rang, and the moment was broken.

"What!? Okay, on our way."

"What is it?"

"I think Jeremy'll wanna tell you himself."

We walked over to Jeremy's room in silence. When we got there, Jeremy was talking to Odd. He started to explain.

"I was trying to figure out why the materialization failed, and I realized that Aelita's program is full of bugs! I hit a wrong key during the transfer. I completely messed up her Annex Program."

"Annex," I said hopefully. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Oh yeah?! That's because you don't have half a brain!" I just stared at him. I was getting mad at him before I realized he was really upset. "Sorry. But the Annex Program controls her connection to the towers. She'll be reformatted if she deactivates a tower!"

"Meaning?" I could tell Ulrich hoped it wasn't serious.

For the longest time, Jeremy just stared at his computer screen. "She... I don't want to say it!" He looked like he might cry.

Aelita looked at Jeremy sympathetically. "Jeremy," she said in a soft, kind voice like silk, "The program can be debugged. We can do it together!"

"But if XANA attacks before it's completed, we'll have no way of stopping him."

Odd slapped his back. "You gotta work fast, Einstein!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "All right. I'll give myself an excused absence. But just in case, you gotta come up with a story to tell the teachers. And I'm not leaving this computer until the program's fixed!"

**Chapter 108: ultrasonic**

_**Odd**_

"You think Aelita and Einstein'll fix the bug?"

"'Course! Two geniuses are working on it, right?" In my very best Darth Vader voice, I said, "Your lack of faith disturbs me."

Ulrich didn't have time to get the reference, because then Kiwi started barking! And Ulrich was getting mad at the poor little puppy.

"Odd, you think you can get your dog to shut up?"

I rubbed under his chin the way he likes it, but he kept barking.

And the glass shattered.

The window exploded into sharp pieces of glass. I missed most of them by less than a hair (hehe).

But then Jim walked in. And that was infinitely worse.

While Ulrich was cleaning up the glass, Jim asked me, "What happened? Did a ball hit the window?"

"I don't know, Jim. I wasn't here."

"How did you know about it, then? The rooms are off-limits during the day!"

"Uh..."

"Get back to class." He turned to Ulrich. "Ulrich, clean your bed. There's hair all over it!"

As soon as Jim was gone, Ulrich gave me a death stare. "What?" He can deal with a little shedding, can't he?

We walked over to Yumi. "Jim didn't catch us, but it was close! Kiwi'll have to stay with Jeremy."

Yumi didn't have time to say anything, because then Sissi and Jeremy walked up. Sissi was just screaming about the school falling apart before she ran off.

Jeremy said, "I'm gonna go to the factory. With Kiwi barking and the school falling apart, I can't concentrate!"

I've heard Ulrich say, "I just hope Jeremy fixes this before XANA attacks!"

"You know Einstein. He'll fix it!"

Yumi laughed. "Wait, I gotta go home now. Keep me posted!"

Ulrich was staring at her. I had to roll my eyes. After five minutes, he finally stopped staring. "You think it's XANA?"

"What?"

"Yumi's glass breaks, the window shatters, and the school crumbles all of a sudden? I think XANA is trying something."

"It could just be a coincidence." Really, why would XANA break random glass?

"Maybe..." But he didn't sound convinced.

"Okay, let's go to the factory. Would that make you feel better?"

"Sure."

"Why do you think Kiwi barks when something shatters?"

"What if Kiwi can detect the attacks?"

Then Jeremy called me. "XANA alert!"

"Yeah, we figured. We're heading to the factory already."

"You gotta warn Yumi."

"Alright."

I turned to Ulrich. "You're right. XANA's attacking."

And then Mr. Delmas's voice crackled over the PA "Attention. Due to the danger of a structural incident, we ask you to please evacuate the building and surrounding area until further notice."

That was good. XANA wouldn't be able to hurt anyone... "Kiwi! He's still in the building! I'll go get him. See you at the factory!"

Before Ulrich could even register what I said, I was off. I had to save my puppy.

He was in my room. He jumped on me, blissfully licking. Honestly, I was just happy to see him alive.

I was walking out when I heard voices in the girl's dorm. I opened the door, and Millie and Tamiya were in there! "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?"

"Didn't you hear the principal? You gotta get out! The school falling apart!"

They stared at me like I was crazy. "Wouldn't we notice?"

We heard rumbling far away. "Okay, maybe you're right."

We were at the stairs when Kiwi started barking. "What's wrong with your dog?" Tamiya asked.

A few seconds later, the plaster beneath us cracked. A giant pit opened up where the stairs were. "Alright, let's try the other way."

But rubble blocked the path behind us. We were trapped.

My phone rang. The caller ID said it was Ulrich. But then Kiwi started barking again.

"Watch out!" The floor broke, and my cell phone slid into the pit of doom.

Tamiya started crying. "What're we gonna do?"

"We gotta cross over."

"You crazy? It's a thirty foot drop!"

"Trust me."

I slid into the pit, no problem. But I wasn't sure about Millie and Tamiya...

**Chapter 109: fight**

_**Aelita**_

I could feel the bug.

The glitch was interfering with my ability to link with Lyoko's energy. I had a hard time sensing the pulsations.

But then I did. And I led Ulrich toward the path. As he walked, he noted, "It's quiet... I don't like it. Feels like XANA's gonna jump on us any second now."

"Enjoy while it lasts."

The tower was close when Ulrich was hit by three lasers. "Ow! How many life points do I have, Jeremy?"

"Seventy... No, sixty!"

"Make up your mind!"

"Well, if you want accuracy, maybe you should get hit less!"

"You wanna trade places?!"

We ran, dodging flying bolts. Eventually, the pulsations spread in two directions. "Which way should we go, Jeremy?"

"Try heading east. The monsters you escaped seem to be coming from there."

"Too late." Three Kankreels walked up from behind us, and one walked in front of us. A simple trap.

One of the Kankreels revved up its laser. I had already braced myself for the impact when a flying fan sliced it neatly in half.

"Yumi!"

"Jeremy thought you needed a hand." And with that, she levitated two Kankreels into the Digital Sea. And Ulrich stabbed the remaining monster.

We were in sight of the tower when a Krab appeared. Ulrich quickly gored it. But then another one appeared!

We had behind two trees. The, as humans would say, shellhead rammed its head into the trees. Two others appeared, and they were all firing.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich shouted. "We're not gonna last long!"

"Hold on for a few seconds. I think my program's ready! Let me see..."

I waited from Lyoko's energy to return. But I felt nothing. The only sound was Jeremy. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" He sounded like a thousand Megatank lasers going off at once.

And there, between the trees, with the sound of lasers in my ears, I knew what needed to be done.

I had to die.

I didn't want to go. I liked my friends. And I loved Jeremy. How could I leave them?

Yet at the same time, I knew the only logical solution. I needed to save the world from XANA.

"Jeremy, we don't have a choice. The program won't be finished. I need to deactivate the tower."

"But you'll die! Give me some more time!"

"We don't have time."

I turned my friends. And they agreed.

It was time for The Lyoko Warriors' last stand.

Ulrich easily destroyed the Krab that was guarding me. And I entered the tower.

Normally, the tower soothed me. But that day, all I felt was a horrible spinning in my stomach.

Rising up the levels was slow this time. And I lived my life, step by agonizing step.

Jeremy reactivating me.

XANA's malevolent energy.

**Chapter 110: memory**

_**Jeremy**_

When I looked at my first love for what I knew would be the last time, I saw things.

Talking, long into the night.

Touching her finger across the void.

Saving her on Lyoko.

_**Aelita**_

Shattering the stimulation bubble with pure love.

Asking Jeremy about love.

The incredible power of Lyoko.

And last of all, I saw someone I did not know. A man with grey hair. Crying. I heard him whisper, "Life isn't about surviving the storm, but learning to dance in the rain."

And then it was time to enter the code. "Aelita, are you sure about it? You can still wait."

"No, I can't. Odd's in trouble. I only exist because you risked the world. But there's something I want to say before I go."

"What is it?"

"Jeremy, this concept was confusing. But now I understand. I love you, Jeremy."

I entered the code.

The tower faded into darkness.

And I, Aelita, was dead.

**Chapter 111: if**

_**Jeremy**_

My fault.

I called myself the heartbreak by turning on the computer. If I hadn't, Aelita would've lied dormant. But still alive.

If I followed Yumi's advice. The materialization program had caused this.

My eyes stung with tears. But nevertheless, I pressed the button. It

I was back at the factory. We all just stared at each other.

There was no sign of Aelita on Lyoko. Nobody had any idea what to say to each other. At last, Ulrich said, "Jeremy, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was! And all that…for a strand of hair…"

"Wait! Einstein, do you have the hair?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Could you clone her back from the hair?"

Normally, I'm not one for hugs. But in this case, it felt obligatory.

And it worked!

"Jeremy, I'm ready to be materialized!" Apparently, she had amnesia.

"Aelita, you're back!"

"Did I miss something? Jeremy, why is your eye twitching like that?"

I was too happy to explain. "Aelita, all that matters is you're here. And you know what? I think I'm gonna get it soon. I was only a hair away!"

And for the first time in months, we all laughed.

I worked again that night. It took me only three hours before I had a possible solution.

I'll admit that I squeeed a little. After so many failed attempts, the veins in my fingers were popping to make me push the button.

But I couldn't do it so early. I had just saved Aelita from the consequences of my last failure.

So I did dry runs. I ran it over and over until I thought Aelita might go bald. And then I called Yumi. "Yumi, I think I found the materialization for real!"

"I'll tell my parents that she's my penpal so she can stay at my house. I'll tell Ulrich and Odd."

"Okay."

When I slept that night, I had a pleasant dream for once. Aelita fell into my arms. "I knew you'd get it," she said with a soft sigh as she leaned...

And I kissed my pillow.

**Chapter 112: deception**

_**Odd**_

"So, where's your cousin from?"

"Um... Russia."

"Well, your parents seem to like her. Very well, I'll allow Aelita Romanov to attend school here." As soon as we were out of his office, I had to cheer. "Ulrich, that was awesome! How'd you get your parents to agree?"

"I faked a letter from them." Suddenly he looked kinda embarrassed. "Not really proud of doing that. But hey, it was for a good cause, right? Not like you faking sick notes so you can go see movies!"

Okay, you gotta hand it to him, he's right.

We were nearly at the cafeteria when an evil shadow was cast over us. It was Jim! "What are you doing out here at eight in the morning?"

Normally, Jim would've freaked me out. But today, I had a real excuse. "We had an appointment with the principal. We're going to the cafeteria now."

"Ha! What you think I am, an idiot?"

"Well –"

"Quiet, you! You disappear into the park, spend hours plotting in your room, and fake excuse absences all the time. You and your friends're up to something. And I'm gonna find out what. Go to the cafeteria now. March!"

Ulrich looked kind of sick. "I think we need to be careful about Jim. If he keeps snooping around, he's gonna find the secret passage in the park!"

"G.I. Jim is gonna lose his own head. We don't need to worry about that mother-"

"Hi, guess what? My parents said yes!"

"Great, so did Mr. Delmas!"

Then, Yumi got a phone call. "Hello? Okay, we'll be right there." She hung up and turned to us. "Jeremy says we need to get to his room ASAP."

We crowded around him. He didn't even notice we were there. He just kept typing. After a while, the computer looked like it was loading the program.

I held my breath. It felt like 1000 years. But in the end, a green circle with a plus sign inside brought an end to Jeremy working.

Jeremy was gonna say something. But we didn't let him. After all, what Jeremy deserved right then was nice big group hug.

When Jeremy called Aelita, his eyes were softer than I'd ever seen. "Aelita, I have great news."

"What's that?" Her sparkly emerald eyes and knowing smile told us that she knew already.

"We're waiting for you here."

"Really?!" Her voice was high enough to break glass. I think I could hear Kiwi howl in pain.

"Jeremy, that's great! When are you gonna materialize me?"

"Well, you need to go to one of the four way towers and enter data in there. And then..."

Suddenly, Jeremy started laughing hysterically. He was giggling and slapping his knees. Just when I was worried he couldn't breathe, he finally stopped and said, "We'll be five for dinner tonight!"

We were running. So fast that the academy disintegrated into a blur. XANA's reign of terror was over.

And then we bumped into Jim. "Ah-ha! Up to no good again, are you?"

"N-no, Jim. We were just studying." I had horrible acting skills.

"Studying?! You really expect me to believe that?"

But then an unlikely hero saved us. "Jim? What are you doing?" Mr. Delmas walked in.

"Mr. Delmas, I'm glad you're here. These children are..." That's as far as Jim got before Mr. Delmas exploded.

"Jim, I've had enough of you talking about secret passageways and plots. None of us enjoy your single-minded approach to these children. You're a physical education teacher, not a detective!"

As soon as Mr. Delmas was gone, Jim said, as if he was a rabid lion, "GET TO CLASS!"

During French class, Jeremy got a text from Aelita. "Oh no! After class, we gotta go to the factory!"

We went to the factory. Yumi was already there. "Mind explaining?"

"Aelita's at the first way tower, but three Bloks are guarding it. She needs you to help her."

As I entered the scanner, I knew that the Lyoko Warriors were to do what they did best.

**Chapter 113: broken dance**

_**Jeremy**_

My fingers were twitching as I inserted program that would mean our freedom. I expected to hear the gentle beep that would tell me that XANA's time was up.

Instead, I heard a singer scream, "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?"

The worst part? Odd was covering it.

"Nooooooooooooo..." I banged my head on the keyboard.

"What's wrong, Einstein?" I think Odd knew all too well what was wrong.

"I got your stupid cover of 'What Does the Fox Say' instead of my materialization program! I gotta get back to the dorms."

Other than my complete lack of wind, there were no problems getting to the dorms. Unfortunately, mine is on the far side.

I got to my room. I rummaged through a bunch of old CDs. For a while, it seemed I wasn't even going to find it. But at last, the freedom appeared beneath the pile.

I ran out... And instantly bumped into Jim's huge stomach! "Aha! What are you doing here, Belpois? Playing hooky?"

"No! I-I just had to get something from my r-room."

"Really?! You actually expect that to work?! I'm gonna find out what you're plotting. And the principal can't save you now!"

No, he couldn't. But there was one option that would never fail me.

RUN! "You miserable little brat! Get back here!"

I have a bit more wind than Jim, but Jim had sheer muscularity on his side. I ran through the dorms, coming downstairs. Close behind me, Jim was running. I knew he was gonna catch up with me. I ran faster.

And I slipped.

I barely caught the disk before I hit the ground. I tried to get up. But my ankles felt like they were filled with fire.

I stumbled to the ground. And I heard Emily's voice, "It's okay, Jeremy. We're going to the infirmary now."

But she was wrong.

It wasn't okay.

Not even close.

Yolanda set my leg. "Now, does it hurt?"

"No," I lied. "I can walk fine." In reality, I could walk, but it still felt pretty bad.

"Just as a precaution, I think you should stay off your feet."

I had to think about that for a while. "Yolanda, can I go to the bathroom?"

"I'm sorry, but I still think you should stay off your feet. I'll go get you a basin."

Ugh. Is there a worse six word phrase in the English language?

She got up to go get me the basin. And then somebody who I really didn't feel like seeing walked into the infirmary. Jim.

He walked over to me. "Listen, kid. I'm really sorry about that. I guess I just got a bit too paranoid. I think I deserve to be fired."

It's strange, but even though Jim has been my second biggest enemy, it just felt kind of wrong for him to be fired. And then I got a crazy plan. "You're not as crazy as you think. We are hiding secrets."

"Let's hear 'em!"

"I'll explain later. And I promise if you keep what you've seen secret, and you help me, I'll get you your job back."

"That sounds fair." We shook on it.

"Okay. Go into the manhole by the big oak tree. It will take you to the factory. And excuse my absence."

Jim took me to the factory. When Jim saw the supercomputer, he just stared for about five minutes.

"Aelita, is everything okay?"

"Jeremy! The Megatank's attacking! I'm trapped in the open, and Odd and Yumi have been devirtualized!"

It was up to Ulrich.

**Chapter 114: last fight**

_**Aelita**_

Ulrich slashed madly at the Megatank. Tons of steel encased flash were blown off.

I ran for the tower. I walked inside.

But the tower shook with the Megatank lasers.

"Jeremy, the tower isn't gonna hold out much longer!"

"Don't worry, Aelita! Ulrich's blocking them!" He typed for a few seconds. "Okay, ready to take the big jump?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I was born ready."

My atoms were disintegrating. But this time, it felt good.

A few seconds before I left for Earth, I felt XANA's malevolent energy. I could hear him cackling.

But then, he disappeared.

And I opened my eyes on a brand-new world.

Instantly, there was so much I registered.

The colors were brighter. There were subtle tones that didn't exist on Lyoko.

But there was more. A strange energy was spreading throughout my body. It was like Lyoko energy, only so much richer. I guessed it was heat.

An incredible sensation of air rushing in and out of me. Breathing.

A strange pulsing in my chest. Heart.

But best of all, as Jeremy helped me up, I could feel his skin. It felt pierceable. Like I could fall right through it. And his voice was so soft. "Welcome to Earth, Aelita."

**Chapter 115: peace**

_**Jeremy**_

As I helped Aelita up, I really had to wonder if it would be so bad if I just kissed her then. She was just lying there, so beautiful. It was like a supermodel had disappeared in the scanner. We'd spent so long just staring into each other's eyes, unable to touch. I was willing myself to try when I heard the cheering.

Another time. I let go of Aelita as she took her first wobbly steps on Earth.

She was gasping as she felt the smooth the factory wall. "Texture..." She murmured.

She was silent until we walked over to our seventh period class, advanced computer arts.

"Jeremy, what class do you have?"

"Advanced computer arts. But I doubt it's gonna be very advanced for you!"

"Right."

She was chattering as we left. "That was so interesting! I mean, it was very basic, but it was strange to learn from the outside."

Yumi walked over. "So, how's the new earthling doing?"

Aelita stared around for a few minutes before she realized Yumi was talking to her. "It's amazing. There's so many new sensations. The air you breathe, the smells and colors... I could go on."

"Well, I think is about time we shut down the supercomputer!" I thought everyone would agree with me. I was wrong.

Yumi did. "Well, I don't wanna wait for an engraved invitation from XANA."

Odd agreed. "Yeah! Time to finally shut down that asshole program!" The language was not needed, though.

"Who feels like going back to Lyoko now that Aelita's here?

"NO!"

All of our eyes were on Aelita. "Sorry. It's just that... You'll think this is silly... Lyoko is my home. I had a special connection with it... And XANA. I'm worried about what might happen if we shut it down."

That wasn't weird at all. I stared into her forest- green eyes, and gripped her soft hand. "I understand. But don't worry, it'll be okay. And we'll turn it off if anything happens."

Funny, back then I almost believed what I was saying.

**Chapter 116: the end of XANA**

_**Aelita **_

We walked to the supercomputer room. But as soon as I walked to the computer, I knew something was horribly wrong.

The air was colder here, and the pulsing, the malevolent energy of XANA, was here. But here, it was louder than all the other noise.

I guess I must've gasped, as Jeremy said, "You okay, Aelita? If you want, we can wait a day or two..."

As much as I was afraid of turning the supercomputer off, my hatred of XANA was greater. "No. It's okay."

"Okay. I think you should have the honors!"

"I'd rather you did it."

Jeremy walked over to the computer. I could see hatred in his eyes. It looked like XANA. And I had to wonder what else Jeremy was hiding from me.

He yelled to the supercomputer, "XANA! You know you really put us through hell in your life. You were willing to do anything to kill us. But I guess you did one thing that was good. You brought us Aelita. But now," his voice was extra loud with anger, "There's nothing to keep us from ending your pitiful life. Goodbye and good riddance."

Foul-smelling water trickled down my neck. I felt my body shaking involuntarily.

The world began to spin. And then, I was consumed by blackness.

When I opened my eyes again, Jeremy was standing over me. "How do you feel, Aelita?"

"I feel refreshed." It was true; my energy was replenished.

"You fainted. And even if you feel refreshed, that isn't good." He gave me this cute little half smile. "Mind if I examine you a little?"

I giggled. "No, not at all!"

The scan was over after a few seconds, and I walked back to Jeremy at the monitor. I looked at the analysis.

Mostly, it was fine. But in my personality program, there was a virus.

"A virus..." Jeremy mumbled. "There was a drop in voltage for a few seconds."

"I felt XANA's presence for a few seconds while I was being transferred. It was like he was laughing."

"He must've inserted the virus so he could keep you bonded to him!"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We can try to look for an antivirus. But that could take a while." He typed furiously. "I set the computer to work autonomously on the program for the night. For now, I think it's getting kind of late. You want me to walk you to Yumi's?"

I grabbed his hand, and we walked toward Yumi's.

When we were leaving the school, I noticed that the sky was changing. The pale blue had changed to a lovely mixture of pink, yellow and orange. "Wow..."

"You like it? It's called sunset, and it happens every day."

"Really? It's so beautiful."

While we were on the sidewalk, I saw the sky change again. Now, it was as black as Yumi's hair, and tiny suns were everywhere.

The smells were different. Suddenly, my body shook. "What's that?"

"You shivered, that's all. It's a natural reaction to the cold. It's completely normal."

"I like being a little chilly. It's so quiet and peaceful right now. I love the night."

Jeremy pulled a strange purple plant from a bush. "Smell this flower." He handed it to me.

The flower had an amazing sweetness that reminded me of Lyoko's clean energy, but purer and more concentrated. I stared from the beautiful plant to the sparkling moon to the glittering blue eyes of the one who made it possible. "It's wonderful to be alive. And you... This is all thanks to you."

Jeremy's cheeks turned red. A sign of an emotion I now understood. "I didn't do it alone!"

He's too modest. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. I ran until electricity in my chest made me realize I needed to stop. The human body thinks of everything!

We walked along in silence until I saw something that looked like a scanner. "What's that?"

"It's called a Photo Booth. Here, I'll show you. It's really fun!"

Jeremy stuck his tongue out and pressed a button. A picture of him popped out. I put my arm around him, and pressed the button.

After while, we were just fooling around. I put on Jeremy's glasses, and pulled on the sides of my mouth. Jeremy expanded his eyes so I could see the blood.

"That was really fun!"

Jeremy smiled. "Yeah, and these days you don't need even need a Photo Booth! You can just take a selfie!"

I had no idea what a selfie was.

At last, we were at Yumi's house. "Well," he said with strange intonation and vowel mispronunciation, "Your castle awaits, Princess!"

I smiled. But there was just one last thing I wanted to try.

I leaned close to him.

**Chapter 117: kiss**

_**Jeremy**_

Logic was failing.

I had no idea how to get out of this. I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

Aelita's eyes were closed. She had no idea what was going through my head, even as she stroked my face.

I pulled off my glasses. I was nearly there when...

"Hi Aeli...Oh, sorry. Go ahead."

I blushed as we pulled away. On the outside, I think I just looked embarrassed. But on the inside, my neurons were trying to kill me.

It was just dumb luck that Yumi came out at that exact moment. I actually felt kind of relieved. I'd never kissed a girl before, and I wasn't sure what you were supposed to do. Odd made it look so natural.

And then there was this tiny little sting of disappointment that I couldn't kiss Aelita finally.

And this was all I felt when Aelita walked inside.

I cried myself to sleep that night. And in my dreams, XANA laughed.

I was talking with Ulrich and Odd the following morning. "I'm hoping the calculations'll get rid of the horrible virus, but..."

I instantly forgot what I was saying when the girls walked over. "Hi, Aelita. How was your first night on Earth?" It took me all of my willpower to not dope-slap Ulrich in the face when he said that.

"Sleeping is weird, but I liked it."

Yumi smirked. "She would've slept all day if I hadn't shaken her! Also, she snores."

Aelita blushed a little.

The bell rang, and we walked off to history class.

We were learning about the French Revolution. I honestly thought it was pretty boring. But Aelita was soaking up every word of it. Her Cornell Notes were 10 pages long.

"That was really interesting," she said after lunch. "But there's something I don't understand. You have so many wars. I would think that your species would destroy itself years before XANA with that kind of track record. How did you survive?"

As she looked at us completely innocently, actually waiting for an answer, we all felt something that nobody in history has ever felt before: embarrassed to be human.

We were snapped out of it when the bell rang. We walked over to math class.

Ms. Myers asked us, "Who can give us the definition of a pair of prime numbers? Sissi?"

Sissi had absolutely no idea. "Two numbers that are exactly the same?"

We all laughed, right down to the dumbest of us.

"Thank you. Now, I'd like a slightly less harebrained answer. Aelita?"

"A pair of prime numbers occurs when their highest common denominator is one."

"That's correct. However..." But Aelita kept on going.

"In a principal ring, it's equivalent to the fact that their direct sum is equal to one, but of course with a non-principal factorial ring, that is not the case. That is…according to Bézout's theory!"

Ms. Myers and the class just stared. "Um..."

And then I heard a scream. And I knew the unthinkable had happened.

XANA was attacking. As we looked outside, we saw the face of evil. A nightmarish monster that we could never fight here.

A Kankreel. I slammed the door.

Odd was freaking out. "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

Ulrich's eyes hardened. "Same way we deal with them on Lyoko. We fight them."

"Okay," I said. "We'll go to the factory. You and Yumi can protect the school from the Kankreels." Even as I said it, I knew that Aelita would not come back to earth for a long time.

We walked outside. A Kankreel instantly spotted us. "I'll handle it." Ulrich got in a Penchak Silat pose as we ran.

We got to the factory. The wrecks of smoldering Kankreels were everywhere. "Wow," Odd said. "Jim sure gave them a run for their money! Jim?"

But Jim was gone.

**Chapter 118: garden massacre**

_**Ulrich**_

I was cornered by the Kankreels. I had no katana to defend myself.

I closed my eyes. I knew this was it...

And a flying spear destroyed a Kankreel.

Yumi smiled. "What would you do without me?"

We ran past the Kankreels to the shed. We picked up chainsaws.

"Hey, ugly!" A Kankreel turned. "Yeah, you!" I sliced it in half. But then more came.

**Chapter 119: last scan**

_**Aelita**_

Jeremy shut down the infected scanner to keep more Kankreels from coming out. But when I was about to walk in the scanner, he stopped me. "Aelita, I don't want you to go."

"Jeremy, I know. I really want to stay with you. But I've got to go."

"Aelita, please... Just give me some more time…"

"Jeremy, what if XANA materialized the Megatank? I need to deactivate the tower."

Water was building up in Jeremy's eyes. "Okay. But while we still can... Can we... Can we finish what we started?"

I smiled. "Alright." I leaned closer to him. I wrapped my arms gently around him.

**Chapter 120: true kiss**

_**Jeremy**_

I knew nothing would stop us now. The virtual universe wouldn't stop us. The virus wouldn't stop us.

Even XANA would never stop us.

Nobody and nothing would keep us apart.

It happened so quickly this time. It was indescribable. Neither of us had ever been kissed before, so we didn't have any idea what to do.

But it happened. Her lips were really soft. She was stroking my cheeks. I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

So I kissed her back.

And all too quickly, it was over. Aelita walked into the scanner. "Initiate virtualization: Odd and Aelita. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

I held back my tears.

**Chapter 121: cold**

_**Aelita**_

Going back to Lyoko was horrifying.

The colors were dull. There was no warmth. And the amazing smells of Earth were gone.

The ice sector could not compare to earth. I missed Earth already. We ran to the tower. It was the only thing we could do. The tower was close when Jeremy warned us, "The Megatank's approaching at three o'clock!"

It hardly looked like the Megatank. Its shell had basically been cracked off from wear and tear. Exposed burnt flesh was everywhere. Its eyestalk dragged, its rotting body unable to support the appendage's weight. And in places, we could see the very code that programed the monster.

I wondered why XANA would not simply destroy it. It did not appear that he could have any use.

But as soon as I wondered that, a fleshy tendril reached out. And I realized that XANA's creations wouldn't let anything stop them.

Not even death.

**Chapter 122: death of the Megatank**

_**Yumi**_

We huddled closer in a terrified hug. Kankreels were really nasty on Earth. Soon, I knew they would just laser us to death...

When the most bizarre, unexpected, and just plain random thing ever happened. Jim ran up with a staple gun. "BANZAI!" He blasted every ugly little bug to pieces.

"Jim, for once, I'm glad you took us by surprise!" I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, you'd better hightail it to Lyoko. Jeremy needs you. I'll get rid of these bugs."

When we got to the scanners, Odd was already coming out. "Get ready," he said. "The Megatank's back!"

Obviously. With normal monsters in the real world, XANA wanted to bring out the big guns.

When we got to Lyoko, Aelita was taking shelter in an ice cave. And what may have once been the Megatank was attacking her. It honestly looks more like it would've been suited for a zombie movie.

We followed Aelita and the monster through a twisting ice tunnel. I threw my fan. It missed! But then it bounced.

And the Megatank was no more.

Was the end of an era, really. But who has time to be reflective during a battle? Someone dead.

Aelita ran up to us. "That was really close! You had me scared!"

I smiled. "Aelita, we wouldn't let you do it alone."

"We can't let Jim go alone," Ulrich reminded me.

Aelita ran to the tower. A few seconds later, we were back in Jeremy's room.

And Jeremy looked like he might cry.

**Chapter 123: friends**

_**Jeremy**_

To anybody who says the universe is fair, I present my life.

We sacrificed everything to give Aelita what everybody deserves. What everybody has.

But thanks to XANA, we lost it all.

Aelita said she could feel the virus inside her. She can never come back to Earth, except for short visits.

I never let myself do it before. I always wanted freedom from emotion.

But in the end, I couldn't stop myself.

I cried.

I cried for Aelita, who I loved more than anything. But she was lost now. Trapped on Lyoko again.

And for Jim. Jim would never know that he was a hero. The Jim who saved us from the Kankreels was as good as dead.

But as my friends walked me out, I knew that we would never stop fighting him.

XANA will pay.

Aelita will be saved.

All viruses can be cured. All problems have solutions.

And the Lyoko warriors will never stop.

Because we are the heroes now. And we will never be alone.

**Chapter 124: Scyphazoa**

_**XANA**_

My father was stirring.

A Guardian had locked him up. He was in the forgotten sector of Lyoko, far beyond the reach of meddling children.

But even the Scyphazoa, my favorite child, would not stop Franz Hopper.

He was my father, in a strange sort of sense. He was Aelita's too.

Just thinking about Aelita's past made me smile. If only she knew who she really was.

But I had no time for retrospection. I gave a single mental command to the child. Leave.

The Scyphazoa retracted its tentacles from Franz Hopper.

At last, it was free.

She would free me too. I was strong now, but Aelita was a truly powerful weapon.

And at last, I would be Carthage's favorite.

**End of volume 1**


End file.
